A Chip Off The Old Block
by XxItS420SoMeWhErExX
Summary: After a one night stand, Mordecai and Rigby find out that Margaret has laid an egg and that Eileen got pregnant making their old life of slacking off and getting into shenanigans change forever. Now they have to go through the development of their children and the experiences of fatherhood. Rated M for profanity, marijuana use, sexual themes, and some slight violence.
1. Chapter 1: A Hard Day's Work

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Grow Up Rigby had to have been my most successful story yet. Lets hope this is much better. I don't own the rights to Regular Show and its characters. Show and characters belong to J.G. Quintel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Hard Days Work  
**

* * *

**Beep beep!  
**

That was all the exhausted blue jay heard. He didn't want to leave his nice and cozy bed.

**Beep** **beep!**

He was wondering when that annoying alarm clock would just stop. It's not like it was going to stop at anytime soon. Eventually, the blue jay was able to function. He bashed on the button making the alarm clock stop beeping. He groaned from exhaustion and rolled out of bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. Meanwhile, a bunch of dirty clothes went flying from a trampoline. Underneath the clothes was a thrashing raccoon.

"Ugh!" complained the raccoon. "Quit it with the noise!"

"Come on dude," said the blue jay. "It's time to get up." The raccoon wouldn't budge. "Rigby!"

Rigby flinched as he heard his best friend yell at him.

"What Mordecai?!" groaned Rigby.

"Chill dude!" said Mordecai. "If you're tired, you can just come down to the coffee shop with me to get some coffee."

"Coffeeeee!" smiled Rigby.

"Awww yeah!" replied Mordecai. "Let's go grab some before we get to work."

"Or," started Rigby, "we can go play _Pack Dudes _afterwards."

"Dude that's a great idea." agreed Mordecai. "Wanna go to the coffee shop now?"

"Yeah." answered Rigby.

**At the coffee shop**

Mordecai and Rigby sat at their usual table waiting for the employees to bring them their coffee.

"Here you go you guys," said a female robin, "a french vanilla coffee for you Mordecai and a hazelnut coffee for you Rigby."

"Thank you Margaret." thanked Mordecai. "We need the caffeine for work. Benson told us last night that he's gonna work us pretty hard today."

"Aww that sucks." replied Margaret. "At least you have some relaxation to look forward to in the evening."

"Yeah." said Mordecai. "But I gotta do what I gotta do. Money is tight right now."

"Yeah." agreed Margaret. "Eileen and I were counting our debts back at the house and so far, we're being threatened with eviction if we don't pay the rent. I've tried telling my landlord that we're not getting enough here but he won't listen."

"That sucks." said Mordecai.

"Yeah." replied Margaret.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Mordecai asked.

"I guess try to convince my landlord to give us more time." answered Margaret.

"Not to sound rude but dude I'm bored!" complained Rigby.

"Would you rather be working?" replied Mordecai.

"Then again, this place is quite fun." said Rigby. He then took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry to hear about your situation." said Mordecai.

"It's all good." replied Margaret.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" offered Mordecai. Rigby looked at Mordecai.

"We?" snapped Rigby. "There's no 'we.' There will never be a 'we.' Not gonna happen."

"Well geez dude." replied Mordecai. "Do you want to see Margaret get evicted?"

"I would rather just sit down and get paid that way." said Rigby. "Benson makes us work too hard. I don't wanna be told what to do by a robin let alone Margaret." Rigby turned around and drank some more coffee.

"Well then Margaret." said Mordecai. "Is there anything I can do to help. Rigby here is being a dick."

"Not my fault bro." hissed Rigby.

"If you want," offered Margaret, "maybe you can convince Benson if maybe Eileen and I could get jobs at the park while I'm in debt. How much do you and Rigby get paid?"

"About $8.50 an hour." said Mordecai.

"That's good." smiled Margaret. "The coffee shop only pays us $7.50 an hour."

"Well there's a solution." said Mordecai. "I'll try to convince Benson to hire you two at the park."

"Well I gotta go call Eileen." said Margaret. "She has the day off. She'd be happy to know that she might get a better paying job." Margaret walked away.

"I can't work with Eileen." said Rigby. "She's too clingy. She'll be all like 'Hey Rigby, wanna kiss?' Yuck."

"You really need to hook up with her." said Mordecai.

"No way dude." said Rigby. "I sure as hell hope Benson doesn't hire them. It would be hell."

"Dude, you're just all pissy today." glared Mordecai.

"When it comes to Eileen yeah." said Rigby.

"I don't see why you hate her so much." wondered Mordecai. "What has she done to you?"

"She's stupid and annoying." replied Rigby. "I don't want someone like her interfering with my life."

"Whatever dude." said Mordecai. "You're 23 and you're not taking the chance to date a girl."

"So what?" said Rigby. "It's not like you'll get Margaret to like you."

"Maybe I could." said Mordecai striking a bet.

"Ohh really now?" challenged Rigby.

"I bet you I could get Margaret before you could get Eileen." said Mordecai.

"That's gonna be easy!" accepted Rigby. "Eileen is obsessed with me! I could win her in a heart beat."

"Well you've rejected her so much." pointed out Mordecai. "She may be iffy about it."

"Who you calling iffy?" back talked Rigby. "She won't be iffy. She'll accept it."

"Dream on dude." said Mordecai. "I'm better with the ladies than you'll ever be."

"Uh hello?" sarcastically replied Rigby. "I'm not the one who stutters every time I talk to her. 'Uhh...uhh...uhh.' That's you."

"Shut up dude." snapped Mordecai.

"I'm just saying." said Rigby as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Well what are you willing to bet?" asked Mordecai.

"If I win," said Rigby, "you have to do all of yours and MY jobs whenever Benson asks for a week. If you win, it goes the other way around."

"Deal." accepted Mordecai. The duo shook hands. Margaret came back out.

"So I talked to Eileen." said Margaret. "She seems happy about it."

"That's good." said Mordecai. "Uhh well I got a question."

"Sure." said Margaret.

"Wanna go see a movie tonight?" asked Mordecai. I've got tickets to _Galaxy Battles_."

"Sure." said Margaret. "What time?"

"8:00." said Mordecai. "I figured that since you get out of work at quarter of, we could make it to the theater on time."

"I'd like that." said Margaret. "That movie looks pretty good."

"I know." agreed Mordecai. Rigby rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you then." said Margaret. She walked away.

"Hmm hmm! Looks like you've got my jobs for the week." smiled Mordecai.

"That doesn't count!" objected Rigby. "You have to go all the way with her! That's the rules!"

"You mean I have to have sex with her?!" asked Mordecai.

"That's what all the way means." answered Rigby. "If you go all the way with Margaret, you win. If I go all the way with Eileen, I win. Deal?"

"Ugh!" groaned Mordecai. "Fine." The duo shook hands again. "Now lets go back to the park. We've got work to do."

The duo walked out of the coffee shop. Mordecai sat in the driver's seat of the cart that they used for transportation and Rigby took the passenger side. They took off and drove towards the park.

"Now before we get to work, we have to convince Benson to give Margaret and Eileen jobs at the park." said Mordecai. "Their living situation depends on it."

"That means I can make my move on Eileen." grinned Rigby. "Weeks worth of laziness, here I come."

"That week should go to me." said Mordecai.

"You're right." said Rigby. "Make sure you get prepared for the work you'll be doing."

"Pfft. Whatever dude." said Mordecai. "I'm a ladies man."

"Eileen is obsessed with me." said Rigby. "I think I have the shot."

"Remember sophomore year when I dated Courtney?" asked Mordecai.

"You mean Courtney Smith?" replied Rigby with another question.

"The hottest girl in school." said Mordecai. "I remember when her and I made out in the janitor's closet."

"That was when Principal Ross came in and suspended you for a week." said Rigby.

"My mom was pretty pissed." replied Mordecai. "I couldn't play video games for that entire week."

"Wasn't Courtney suspended too?" wondered Rigby.

"The principal was afraid of her dad so she just got a detention." said Mordecai. "Fucking prick."

"I'm glad I dropped out when I was able too." Rigby admitted. "That school was shit."

"You dropped out because the principal gave you a three hour detention for telling Mr. Nelson to go fuck himself." Mordecai replied.

"Ohh yeah." said Rigby. "Mr. Nelson was a douchebag. Plus that school even failed the junior high school honor roll students."

"I'm surprised I even graduated." said Mordecai. The blue jay noticed the park gates. He drove into the park and parked by the garage when they made it. The duo climbed out of the cart and walked into the house. They walked up the stairs and knocked on Benson's door.

"Come in!" called Benson. The duo walked in. Benson scowled. "What do you two want?"

"Well we came to talk to you about something." said Mordecai.

"It needs to be quick." said Benson. "I've got some jobs for you two to do."

"Well Rigby and I were at the coffee shop." said Mordecai. "Margaret and Eileen are having financial troubles with their landlord. They wanted to know if there was any open jobs available." Benson took a look on the job listings in his book.

"So the coffee girls want jobs here huh?" asked Benson.

"It'd be nice for them." said Mordecai.

"As far as I can tell," said Benson, "there are in fact two job openings for them. The only thing is, they're gonna need to come into my office for job applications. If they got what it takes, I'll hire them but for now, I need to see them first. Now I've got a couple jobs for you two to do." Benson took out a clip board with a list of jobs needed to be done. "Now I want you two to trim the hedges, mow the lawn, clean up the park graffiti, pick up the garbage, and set up the chairs for Mr. Maellard's birthday."

"The chairs Benson?" complained Rigby. "I though that you didn't trust us with the chairs anymore!"

"This is important Rigby!" yelled Benson as he turned red. "You and Mordecai need to get everything prepared for Maellard's party!"

"But the chairs Benson?" groaned Mordecai. "The chairs are lame! Why can't you get Muscle Man or High Five Ghost to do it?!"

"Because they are manning the snack bar!" yelled Benson. "I don't care what you think about setting up the chairs! If you don't get this stuff done by the time Maellard gets here, YOU'RE FIRED! Now get to work!" Mordecai and Rigby walked out of the office and closed the door.

"Well dude I guess we have to set up the chairs again." said Mordecai.

"Remember the last time we set up the chairs?" asked Rigby? "Look where that led us!"

**Cues to flashback. The flashback starts with Mordecai and Rigby finding a note in an arcade game.**

"In the name of all that is holy, don't connect the red wire to the blue wire?" The duo read.

"I don't think we should do this." hesitated Mordecai. Rigby then grabbed the note and threw it behind him and started to connect the wires to make the game work.

"Come on! Come on!" snapped Rigby. He then managed to connect the red and blue wires together. A smoke devil's head flew out of the game. The destroyer of worlds then laughed and then the power went out.

"Dude, what just happened?" asked Mordecai.

"I don't know." replied Rigby. The game turns on knocking the duo on their backs. The destroyer of worlds spawned.

"That can't be good." panicked Mordecai.

"I don't know," said Rigby, "it could be cool." Just as Rigby said that, the destroyer of worlds blasted a hole through the wall.

"Oh man, we're so dead!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Maybe no one will notice." contradicted Rigby.

**Flashback ends**

"That thing destroyed the park." said Mordecai.

"At least it got repaired." said Rigby.

"Yeah by us!" said Mordecai. "We can't set up the chairs again."

"Agreed." said Rigby. "Let's just play video games."

"Okay." said Mordecai.

Later on, Mordecai and Rigby were playing _The Moving Corpses _game. Mordecai played as a zombie while Rigby played as a survivor. Rigby's player was running away from Mordecai's player. Rigby's player was cornered and Mordecai's player killed him.

"OOOOHHHHH!" yelled Mordecai in victory. "Zombified again!"

"Not fair." complained Rigby. "You cheated."

"Pfft. I didn't cheat." said Mordecai. "You just blow."

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby. Benson came in.

"What are you guys doing?" yelled Benson. "I thought I gave you some jobs to do."

"Heh heh hey Benson." said Mordecai nervously. "We were just taking a break."

"You two didn't even start!" yelled the gumball machine. "Get to work or you're fired!" Benson walked away.

"Alright dude," said Mordecai, "no more games. We need to get to work now."

"Augh!" complained Rigby. "Fine." The duo then proceeded to work. It was a long day. They were looking forward to sitting down and relaxing until Mordecai had to leave for his date with Margaret. He thought that a movie could make her like him more. Of course, Mordecai has been trying to win Margaret's heart for a while now. She's had so many boyfriends which made Mordecai disappointed but then she would be single again making Mordecai's opportunity's open. He was always nervous about approaching her. Usually it is already too late when he gets the courage to win her heart. This time around, he was in a bet with Rigby. He needed to win in order to not do Rigby's work. They had the rest of the day ahead of them.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is on its way.**


	2. Chapter 2: My Date With Margaret

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Haters gonna hate.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Date With Margaret  
**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby had just finished setting up the chairs. Rigby sank onto one of the chairs. It was about 7:30 at night.

"Talk about a hard day's work." said Rigby. "Maybe we can go back to playing _Moving Corpses_."

"Yeah." panted Mordecai. "I'm gonna be suave tonight. I need to be hip, cool, Mordecai."

"Psh." mocked Rigby. "I'm gonna be asking Eileen out on a romantic dinner! She'll definitely want me for that."

"Is that all you can think of?" asked Mordecai. "I'm gonna entertain my date with a movie, not stuff her face with Wing Kingdom chicken wings."

"I never said that I was taking her to Wing Kingdom." said Rigby. "I thought of taking Eileen to Bistro en le Parc."

"That's the fanciest restaurant in town." said Mordecai.

"If I pay for her food," said Rigby, "Eileen will think that I'm a gentleman and a gentleman will turn her on."

"How did you know that?" asked Mordecai.

"I read her diary." said Rigby. "I'm a little creeped out by a dream she had. She imagined her and I walking on the beach and she groped my cock and I liked it. A little obsessed dream. I could make her dream come true. Not just me letting her grab my cock but I put my cock in her."

"Whoa dude." said Mordecai. "I'll make Margaret practically rape me by the end of tonight."

"Dude you're gonna make her see _Galaxy Battles_." pointed out Rigby. "I don't think women are turned on by a geeky little virgin boy movie."

"That movie is a big seller!" defended Mordecai. "Girls like it when a guy has the goods!"

"Not when it comes to a geeky little virgin boy movie." said Rigby.

"Shut up!" yelled Mordecai. "This movie is gonna make Margaret like me for sure. Then I'll show you who the working virgin is!"

"Did you just admit that you're a virgin?" asked Rigby?

"I'm not a virgin." lied Mordecai.

"Liar." said Rigby. "I've never heard you once come up to me saying that you fucked a girl."

"Maybe I have fucked a girl and you just don't know it." said Mordecai.

"Dude you tell me EVERYTHING." pointed out Rigby.

"Ugh!" groaned Mordecai. "I'm going to the movies. You have fun at your little dinner."

"I'll be back here at the end of the night claiming my reward." said Rigby.

"Psh not of I win first." said Mordecai.

"Maybe I'll be back as a winner before you will!" yelled Rigby.

"I'll show you." said Mordecai. The duo then walked their separate ways. Mordecai went into his Neon while Rigby went into his Mercury. They both started their cars and they both drove off towards the coffee shop. They both got out of their cars and they ran inside the coffee shop. Margaret was wiping tables.

"Damn!" yelled Rigby. "I forgot that Eileen's not working today. Margaret, I'll be at your place getting Eileen."

"Uhh okay." said Margaret.

"You ready to go?" asked Mordecai.

"Definetly." said Margaret. She then grabbed her purse. Mordecai held the door open for her. She smiled and went to Mordecai's Neon. Rigby drove off in his Mercury to go get Eileen. He stuck out his middle finger as he drove off. "You and Rigby fighting?" asked Margaret.

"Nah." said Mordecai. "We're just showing some brotherly love."

"Is he going to ask out Eileen?" wondered Margaret.

"He wants to take her out to dinner." answered Mordecai. "At Bistro en le Parc."

"That's the fanciest restaurant in town." said Margaret echoing Mordecai's words.

"Ohh yeah." said Mordecai. "Rigby's gonna bomb. He doesn't have what it takes to be fancy."

"Well Eileen can teach him." pointed out Margaret. Mordecai then made the "you got to be fucking kidding me" face.

"Let's just get to the movie." said Mordecai. He then opened the door for Margaret. She smiled and climbed into the passenger side. Mordecai started the car and drove towards the movie theater.

Meanwhile, Rigby had finally made it to Margaret and Eileen's condo. He knocked on the door. Eileen answered.

"Hi Rigby!" greeted Eileen happily.

"Hey Eileen." said Rigby flatly.

"What are you doing here?" wondered the mole.

"Well I was just wondering," said Rigby, "if you wanted to go out for some dinner at Bistro en le Parc."

"That's the fanciest restaurant in town." said Eileen echoing Mordecai and Margaret's words.

"Well I figured we could have a nice dinner." said Rigby. "Somewhere fancy."

"Rigby the last time you went to a fancy restaurant," said Eileen, "you got drunk off a shot of a Jack Daniels and ripped off your suit top and screamed like Tarzan."

"How did you know that?" asked Rigby.

"Don told me." answered Eileen. "Him and I talk a lot." She then mumbled, "when I think about you." The mumble was quiet enough for Rigby to not catch that.

"Why would Don tell you about me?" asked Rigby. "You don't need to know about my..." Eileen frowned sadly. "...my drunk times. They're too weird."

"I bet." smiled Eileen.

"So are you ready or what?" rushed Rigby.

"Let me put my make up and my fancy dress on." said Eileen. "Where are your fancy clothes?"

"I gotta go get them." said Rigby. "I have a suit in my closet. Be right back." Rigby walked out and he started his car. He then drove out of the apartment parking lot. He then drove towards the park.

Meanwhile at the theater, Mordecai and Margaret were at the ticket booth.

"May I help you sir?" greeted the ticket cashier.

"I'd like two seats to the 8:00 show for _Galaxy Battles_ please." said Mordecai.

"Do you have two tickets?" asked the ticket cashier.

"Right here." Mordecai said as he placed the tickets on the counter. The ticket cashier examined them. He then gave the tickets to Mordecai and Margaret.

"Enjoy the show." said the ticket cashier. Mordecai and Margaret then walked up to the concessions stand.

"Want some popcorn and some Radicola?" asked Mordecai. "I'll buy the monster size so we can share."

"That sounds good." accepted Margaret. Mordecai went up to the concessions cashier.

"Anything in particular?" asked the concessions cashier.

"A monster sized popcorn and Radicola." requested Mordecai.

"$9.95 please." said the concessions cashier. Mordecai gave him a ten. He then gave Mordecai a nickel back. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." said Mordecai. "Okay so according to the ticket, our movie is in Theater 6."

"Let's go." said Margaret. Mordecai smiled and he walked Margaret to the theater. They walked in and sat in their seats.

"Looks like we're on time." said Mordecai as the lights grew dim. The previews made their boring course. The movie itself eventually started.

Meanwhile, Rigby had returned to Margaret and Eileen's house with his fanciest suit on. Eileen came out of the door. Rigby's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe how sexy Eileen looked.

"Well hey there sexy!" blurted Rigby. "Uhhh I mean gorgeous." Rigby blushed. Eileen giggled.

"It's okay Rigby." said Eileen. "You can call me sexy." She then smiled and blushed.

"Let's go." said Rigby. He then started the car after Eileen got in. He drove off from the apartments and made his way towards the restaurant. "So do you wanna hear something hilarious?" chuckled Rigby.

"What?" wondered Eileen.

"Mordecai is taking Margaret to see _Galaxy Battles_!" cackled Rigby. "What a nerd!"

"I heard that movie was good." said Eileen. Rigby's expression became flat.

"But it's for nerds!" contradicted Rigby.

"It's not just for nerds Rigby." said Eileen.

"He just wants to get with her." smirked Rigby. "It's never gonna work."

"It could." hinted Eileen. "Mordecai is pretty charming."

"But I'm the charming one." whined Rigby.

"I'm not gonna ditch you for him silly." giggled Eileen. "I know how Margaret feels about Mordecai."

"Really?" wondered Rigby. "How does she feel?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." smiled Eileen. "Margaret trusts me with her secrets."

"Well I wanna know." said Rigby.

"You'll tell Mordecai." objected Eileen.

"No I won't!" lied Rigby.

"I don't believe you." said Eileen.

"Damn." groaned Rigby in defeat. "Well we're at the restaurant."

Rigby parked his car into an empty parking space. He came out and then opened the door for Eileen. She came out of the car and then she grabbed Rigby's hand smiling. Rigby gave her an awkward look back but then he focused on getting through step 1 of achieving his goal.

_Be smooth Rigby._ Rigby thought. _Think about the things that Eileen likes and she'll rip that suit off from you in a heart beat._

"Good evening." greeted the host. "Welcome to Bistro en le Parc. How many in your party?"

"What do you think?" sarcastically replied Rigby.

"Two then?" flatly asked the host.

"Yeah." said Rigby. The host then walked towards the corner booth. "Perfect." smiled Rigby. "I like these booths."

"Well tonight is your lucky night." said the host. Rigby and Eileen then sat down in the corner booth.

"Nice seating." said Eileen.

"These guys know that I like the corner booth." smirked Rigby. "When I was a kid, I punched a host in this restaurant for not giving us the corner booth."

"I guess he learned his lesson." frowned Eileen.

"I'm hungry already." complained Rigby.

"This place is fancy Rigby." said Eileen. "Be polite."

"Geez Eileen." groaned Rigby. "You're sounding like my mother."

"Just giving you a tip." replied Eileen. "It's useful in this place."

"Why do you have to act a certain way just to eat?" babbled Rigby.

"It's called fine dining." answered Eileen. "Just common courtesy."

_You're blowing it! Enough with the complaining! Don't be Rigby! What ever you do, don't be Rigby!_

"I see that now." Rigby said. "Let us wait patiently for our food then." While Eileen wasn't looking, Rigby rolled his eyes.

_I'm only doing it for the pussy._ Rigby thought. A waiter showed up at Rigby's table.

"Good evening sir." greeted the waiter. "From our menu tonight, might I recommend our very own Lobster Newburg? We take the finest species of Maine imported lobster, stuff them with herbs from our garden, wrap them in parchment with our award-winning shallot tapenade, slow-roast them for six hours in our wood-fired, clay-filled oven, or kiva and serve them with a garnish of Cayenne peppers on a mahogany plank_._"

"Sounds delicious." said Rigby. "What do you serve for drinks?"

"On our beverage selection," started the waiter, "I recommend the Mat Francis drink."

"What's in that?" asked Rigby?

"The Mat Francis drink is Mountain Dew mixed with our finest grenadine." answered the waiter. "The drink also contains alcohol. You need to be 21 to drink this."

Rigby then took out his ID. The waiter examined it. He noticed that Rigby's age is 23 and that the ID was real.

"Okay so the Lobster Newburg and a Mat Francis for you." said the waiter as he wrote the order. "What about you ma'am?"

"Some wine and the Regular Cuisine for me." answered Eileen. She showed the waiter her ID. Her age was confirmed real and he went into the kitchen. "Enjoying yourself?" Eileen asked.

"Mhm." Rigby replied flatly.

"That's good." smiled Eileen.

"Yeah." uttered Rigby.

"So what do you think of working at the park?" asked Eileen.

"It's okay." mumbled Rigby.

"Are..." Eileen started as she frowned.

"Ohh!" flinched Rigby. "Yeah! I'm fine." he uttered a fake smile but enough to where Eileen believed it was real.

"That's good." Eileen said with a sexy smile. Rigby gulped and chuckled slightly.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Margaret were in the middle of a scene in the movie. The blue jay was baffled by how Dark Crater made his appearance.

"Nice suit." said Margaret.

"This movie is amazing so far!" exclaimed Mordecai. "That must be Dark Crater!"

"You know Mordecai," said Margaret, "I'm having a good time right now."

"Heh heh." chuckled Mordecai. "Me too." He then gulped and slowly placed his hand on Margaret's. Her expression lit like a kid's face on Christmas morning. Mordecai smiled as he saw that Margaret was okay with his move.

"I'm glad you asked me to this movie Mordecai." said Margaret. "I've never felt so close to you."

"Heh heh I'm glad." said Mordecai nervously. He wasn't sure if kissing her would be just right yet. He wanted to make sure that everything he was doing with Margaret was okay and not something that'll make the two of them feel awkward around each other.

"Can...we go back to my house after this?" asked Margaret.

"Yeah!" Mordecai quickly replied. "Definitely!" Margaret smiled and then she turned her head towards the screen again. Mordecai smiled as he continued to watch.

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Rigby was munching on the Lobster Newburg.

"Maine lobster is always the best." said Rigby with a mouthful.

"I sure wish I had the Lobster Newburg." mumbled Eileen.

"I've got the Maine dish!" smiled Rigby. "Check it out! I have Maine imported lobster and a drink named after some guy who lives in Maine."

"Lucky you." said Eileen.

"I know!" replied Rigby. "I remember this time Mordecai and I went up to Maine for a vacation."

**Flashback starts  
**

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting at the coast.

"Nice coast." said Mordecai.

"A little rocky though." replied Rigby.

"So why did they name this place Bar Harbor?" asked Mordecai.

"Beats me." replied Rigby.

**Flashback ends  
**

After dinner was over, Rigby walked Eileen out of the restaurant. He held her hand as she climbed into the car.

"I had a fun night." said Eileen.

"Me too." said Rigby. At this point, he actually had a good time with Eileen tonight. Usually, Rigby would be whining and complaining about Eileen but this time, he actually had fun. He couldn't believe his thoughts. At the back of his mind, he was still hoping to make Eileen want him badly.

Rigby started the Mercury and drove towards Eileen's house. As he parked in the parking lot, he noticed Mordecai's Neon parked.

"Why is Mordecai here?" wondered Eileen.

"Probably dropping Margaret off." replied Rigby.

"Do you wanna come in?" asked Eileen. Rigby felt his heart racing.

"Yeah." smiled Rigby. "I'd like that." He grabbed Eileen's hand and walked her to the door. She blushed after when the raccoon grabbed her hand. Eileen walked into the building with Rigby and she went up to her door number. She turned the knob and noticed that it was locked.

"Damn!" yelled Eileen. "I hate it when Margaret goes in and re-locks the door."

"Talk about a bitch." mumbled Rigby.

"She's my best friend," said Eileen, "but sometimes she can be a real bitch."

"Mordecai can really piss me off at times." said Rigby.

"I guess our best friends are also our pet peeves." smiled Eileen.

"Haha I guess so." chuckled Rigby. Eileen smiled at Rigby. Rigby gulped and he started to get close to Eileen. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips getting ready for the kiss. Rigby then took out his wallet. "I can unlock the door with a credit card." said Rigby interrupting that moment.

_Damn it! Why didn't I make my move?!  
_

"Ohh good." said Eileen with a look of disappointment on her face that the kiss was stopped. Rigby fidgeted with his credit card trying to unlock the door. He eventually got it to unlock. He walked into the room. It was empty.

"I wonder where Mordecai and Margaret are." said Rigby.

"Well we're alone." purred Eileen with a wink.

"I know." said Rigby smiling. The raccoon then felt the urge to kiss Eileen again. They got close again and this time, the kiss wasn't stopped. Eileen smiled after they stopped kissing.

"That was nice." said Eileen.

"I know." grinned Rigby. "Hang on, I gotta go take a piss." Rigby walked towards the bathroom. He then heard a strange noise coming from a door. He walked over to the door. The noise got louder as he got closer. He opened the door enough so he could see what was going on. Rigby then had a look of terror on his face. He saw Mordecai on Margaret's bed. He was thrusting hard while Margaret was gripping the mattress moaning Mordecai's name. Rigby closed the door quietly and he ran into the bathroom.

_Damn it Mordecai! You won! I'll make sure that I finish with Eileen before you finish with Margaret._

Rigby flushed the toilet and he walked out of the bathroom. He sat next to Eileen. She looked like she had a few to drink and was tipsy.

"Did that wine hit you?" asked Rigby.

"Mmmm" replied Eileen. "Do you like my skirt?"

"It makes you look hot." said Rigby. "I know something else that'll make you look hot."

"What?" asked Eileen.

"Lose the glasses." said Rigby. He felt a small shot of ecstasy run through his body. Eileen giggled and took off her glasses. Rigby's jaw dropped. The shot of ecstasy got slightly stronger.

"You like?" asked Eileen. Rigby nodded as he stuck out his tongue.

"You look hot without your glasses." said Rigby. Eileen giggled again.

"I know babe." said Eileen. "You look like you want some more." Rigby's heart started pounding. Eileen lifted her skirt. Rigby's jaw dropped as he saw Eileen's panties.

"Ohhh babe." said Rigby as he felt himself getting hard.

"I'm all yours." smiled Eileen. She was drunk but Rigby didn't care. Rigby took off Eileen's panties. He noticed that she was a virgin.

"Ohh wow." smiled Rigby. "I'll be your first." Rigby then slowly put his cock in Eileen's pussy. She bit her lip as she felt Rigby penetrate her. Rigby looked into Eileen's eyes.

"Am I hurting you?" asked Rigby. Eileen squealed and she let out a moan.

"It's okay." moaned Eileen. Rigby started to thrust. Eileen's eyes widened. She felt Rigby's cock going deeper into her pussy. She then tightly shut her eyes as she felt Rigby going harder. She couldn't help but moan loudly. Rigby didn't care how loud Eileen moaned. He then heard a door open. He saw Mordecai walk out into the living.

"Rigby?!" yelled Mordecai. Eileen lay back. She was too drunk to push Rigby off. Rigby smiled and stuck up his middle finger at his friend. "Dude, I already fucked Margaret."

"Damn it!" yelled Rigby as he took his cock out of Eileen.

"Let's just go home dude." said Mordecai. "You've got a long week of my work ahead of you."

"Get bent." Rigby said flatly as he walked out of the apartment. Mordecai looked at Eileen. Her legs were still spread.

"Speaking of getting bent," said Mordecai, "PLEASE put on some underwear Eileen."

"Haha did you see my pussy?" she asked.

"I guess this it what happens when you drink." said Mordecai. "Just put on some underwear." He then walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**Ahhh Rigby. So close and yet so far! Chapter 3 is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: That One Week

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I agree.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: That One Week**

* * *

"Let me get this straight," said Benson, "you made a bet with Rigby that if you had sex with your coffee girl before he does with his that the loser would have to do the winner's work for a week?"

"Yeah pretty much." replied Mordecai. "I'm requesting this week for a vacation week because I won this bet. I came back from the movies last night while Rigby was still eating dinner. I fucked Margaret and then I came out and saw Rigby porking Eileen on the couch. I was already done and that idiot thought that I haven't even started."

"Well you and Rigby have been working here for a year and a half now," said Benson, "and you have been somewhat picking up the pace around here. So I'm gonna give you a week off and how does your $340 sound? Rigby will do your work and his work while you're absent. Have a good vacation." Mordecai smiled and shook Benson's hand and he walked out of the office. Mordecai walked down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Rigby.

"You're a fucker you know that?" said Rigby.

"Hey I'm not the one that lost." replied Mordecai. Benson walked down the stairs.

"Rigby," said Benson, "since you lost this little bet you had with Mordecai, you have to go and do all of his jobs."

"Ugh!" complained Rigby.

"Don't start Rigby." hissed Benson. "Now I need you to clean the gutters, squeegee the windows, clean the cart, clean the fountain, and repaint the shed."

"Awww what?!" complained the raccoon. "That's so much! I'm not doing it."

"Is that so?!" yelled Benson as he turned red.

"What are you gonna do," mocked Rigby, "fire me?" He cackled loudly.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WILL DO IF YOU DON'T GET YOU LAZY FUCKING ASS OUT THERE AND **GET TO WORK!**" screamed Benson. He stormed off.

"Man I fucking hate that guy." said Rigby.

"Dude you might wanna get out there." said Mordecai.

"This is fucking stupid!" groaned Rigby. "Why is Margaret such a fucking skank?!"

"Shut your fucking mouth dude!" hissed Mordecai.

"I'm just saying." Rigby replied calmly.

"I don't wanna hear you talk trash about Margaret in front of me or to her!" yelled Mordecai. "She'd tell me if I ever find out and I'll be after you!"

"Whatever dude." said Rigby walking away.

Mordecai sighed and he looked at the clock. It read 4:20.

"It's 4:20 somewhere." said Mordecai as he took out a fat doobie. He lit it and started holding back his cough as some smoke flew out his mouth. He held his hit in and then exhaled slowly. "This is gonna be the best week of my life." smiled Mordecai. He then turned on the TV and saw that _Family Guy_ was on. "Awww yeahyuh!" He took another hit and then sighed peacefully.

Meanwhile, Rigby was sitting on the roof. He was laying down on the backside of the house with a lit joint in between the tip of his thumb and the tip of his pointer finger. He took a hit and then he smiled as he exhaled the smoke through his nose.

"I might as well feel good during work." said Rigby. "Like Benson will find out?" He chuckled and then took another hit. Eventually, Rigby was finished with his joint. He put it out and then lit a cigarette afterwards. "Readers, it's nice to have a cigarette after a joint."

Rigby then saw a white hand appear. It pushed itself upward. The hand revealed to be from High Five Ghost. He was one of Mordecai and Rigby's co-workers at the park. Muscle Man is High Five Ghost's loud, obnoxious, and down right cruel best friend. He never treats High Five Ghost badly but mostly torments Mordecai and Rigby with his "my mom" jokes.

"High Five Ghost?" gasped Rigby. "Did you lose a bet with Muscle Man?"

"Yeah." replied High Five Ghost.

"Stuck doing Muscle Man's work?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah." answered High Five Ghost.

"I've got some weed." said Rigby. "Wanna smoke?"

"Can't say no to that." chuckled High Five Ghost.

Rigby smiled and then he took out his weed and started rolling a joint.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was sitting on the couch after finishing his doobie. He was still watching _Family Guy_ on the TV. He was really baked so to him, every minute of the show is hilarious.

"Hey Mordecai." said a voice. Mordecai looked back. The voice came from one of his co-workers. A goat named Thomas.

"Hey Thomas." said Mordecai.

"The scent in this room," started Thomas, "reminds me of college."

"Takes me back to high school." said Mordecai. "Freshman year. Rigby got me into this stuff. Him and I both did."

"That's cool." said Thomas.

"So guess what?" grinned Mordecai.

"What?" replied Thomas.

"I'm on vacation." said Mordecai. "Here's the best part. The reason why."

"What's the reason?" asked Thomas.

"Well," said Mordecai, "Rigby and I were making a bet. He made a bet that he could fuck Eileen before I could fuck Margaret. In case you're wondering, Margaret and Eileen are the two coffee girls at the coffee shop. Margaret is my crush and Eileen has a HUGE crush on Rigby."

"Yup." said Thomas.

"Well anyways," explained Mordecai, "Rigby said that if I won the bet, he had to do mine and his jobs for a week straight. If I lost, it'd be the other way around. I took Margaret to see _Galaxy Battles_ while Rigby pigged out on food at Bistro en le Parc."

"That's the fanciest restaurant in town." said Thomas copying Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen's words.

"I got back from the movie before Rigby got back from dinner." said Mordecai. "Some how, it came from Margaret at the theater telling me how close she felt with me and then next thing you know, her and I are on her bed fucking like rabbits."

"Whoa." said Thomas. "Was there a reason behind it?"

"Well she asked me if I could come over to her place." answered Mordecai.

"Nice!" exclaimed Thomas.

"I went to go sit at the couch and she told me to not get too comfortable." smiled Mordecai. "Afterwards, I followed her to her room and then she just pulled me on her bed with her. You know the rest."

"Well how do you know that you even won?" asked Thomas?

"I came out of Margaret's room and saw Rigby just nailing Eileen while she was drunk." answered Mordecai. Thomas cackled loudly as he heard Mordecai answer his question.

"That's hilarious." laughed Thomas.

Meanwhile, Rigby and High Five Ghost were on the roof. They just got done smoking the joint that Rigby rolled.

"So Fives," spoke Rigby, "we've never really talked that much. What do you do for a living anyways?"

"Pretty much enjoy what life has to offer." replied High Five Ghost. "I usually hang out with Muscle Man. He's been my best friend for about 25 years."

"So I was wondering something else." said Rigby.

"What?" asked High Five Ghost.

"Are you actually dead?" Rigby asked.

"I'm a ghost so yeah I am dead." answered High Five Ghost.

"How long have you been dead?" asked Rigby.

"I was alive during the Renaissance." replied High Five Ghost.

"So you've been dead for over 500 years?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah." said High Five Ghost. "I was really sick. I died of a sickness."

"That sucks." said Rigby. "I never knew that about you."

"Well you do now." said High Five Ghost.

"Did you see the creation of the Mona Lisa?" asked Rigby.

"I was Leonardo Da Vinci's best friend." said High Five Ghost.

"Whoa." said a flabbergasted Rigby. He then looked at the roach of the joint him and High Five Ghost smoked. "This weed is amazing."

"I think we should get to work now." said High Five Ghost. "We could work together since Muscle Man is on vacation."

"Same with Mordecai." said Rigby.

"Yeah." said High Five Ghost. "Well dude, lets do this."

"I guess..." mumbled Rigby in disappointment. The duo then climbed off the roof and started doing the excruciating work that Benson made them do.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I know this chapter wasn't much. I was pretty pre-occupied this week and didn't have time to write. Chapter 4 is on its way.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: I've Heard That Before

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just like a mutual friendship, you can also have a mutual fanship.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I've Heard That Before  
**

* * *

Rigby and High Five Ghost were picking up garbage in the park field where the fountain and the benches and the community are. Rigby looked over at the ghost.

"Dude this blows." complained Rigby. "Why are we even doing this?"

"Because Muscle Man and Mordecai are fags." replied High Five Ghost.

"I'll say." groaned Rigby. "We shouldn't have to be doing their work."

"But we are." said High Five Ghost. "Look dude, we need to just go through with it. It's only a week. That's it."

"Ugh!" complained Rigby. "This sucks. I'm so gonna punch Mordecai for this. In fact, him fucking Margaret better backfire on him."

"That would be hilarious if she laid an egg and told him about it." laughed High Five Ghost.

"I'll be laughing in his face." smiled Rigby. He then raised his arm up. "Up high!" High Five Ghost then proceeded to give Rigby a high five.

"So how much work do we have left?" asked High Five Ghost.

"Benson gave us a list." answered Rigby. "We got the lawn mowed, the windows squeegeed, the hedges trimmed, we're picking up the trash. So all we have left is to...awww what?!"

"What's wrong?" asked High Five Ghost.

"We have to clean the gutters next." groaned Rigby.

"I hate that job." frowned High Five Ghost.

"I've heard that before." said Rigby remembering a time when him and Mordecai had to clean the gutters.

"Well we better get cleaning." said High Five Ghost flatly.

"You know dude," said Rigby, "you need to learn to slack off sometime."

"Do you want to get fired?" asked High Five Ghost.

"I don't wanna work here forever." replied Rigby. "Benson pushes me too hard."

"I can't do this alone." frowned High Five Ghost.

"I need a vacation." complained Rigby. "If I had got to Eileen on time, I would have been the one relaxing on that couch and Mordecai would have been doing my work."

"Shit happens." said High Five Ghost flatly. "There's nothing anyone can do about it. We just need to accept the fact that we have this work to do. It sucks but we have to."

"I've never heard you say this much." said Rigby.

"I chat a lot with Muscle Man." said High Five Ghost.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was sitting on the couch with Muscle Man. They were both watching TV. Mordecai's phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Mordecai. It was Margaret.

"Hey Mordecai." said Margaret.

"Margaret!" exclaimed Mordecai. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great." replied Margaret.

"That's good." said Mordecai.

"I had a good time the other night." said Margaret. "I hope it happens again."

"Wha?" gasped Mordecai.

"You really know how to give a girl a good time." giggled Margaret.

"I'm glad." chuckled Mordecai. "What day would be a good day?"

"Well today can't work." replied Margaret. "I've gotta work an extra shift."

"That sucks." frowned Mordecai.

"I'm sorry." said Margaret. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow."

"I could come visit if you want me too." said Mordecai. "I've got no plans for the rest of the week so anytime can work."

"Like what I said," said Margaret, "I've got tomorrow off."

"I'll probably be over at the coffee shop to say hi in a little while." said Mordecai.

"That sounds good." said Margaret. "I've been quite lonely. Eileen has the day off."

"I could give you some company." grinned Mordecai.

"I'll see ya in a bit." said Margaret.

"You too." said Mordecai. "Bye." He then pressed the end button on his phone.

"Hey Mordecai." smiled Muscle Man. Mordecai sighed.

"What Muscle Man?" answered Mordecai.

"You wanna know who else could give Margaret some company?" grinned Muscle Man. Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Who?" he asked flatly.

"MY MOM!" yelled Muscle Man with a goofy smile on his face. He then got up and laughed as he was leaving the room. Mordecai sighed and then walked up the stairs to go take a shower.

Meanwhile, Rigby and High Five Ghost had finished cleaning the gutters. Rigby looked at his watch.

"6:00." Rigby sighed in relief. "Our shift is done."

"About time too." sighed High Five Ghost.

"Wanna go inside and play _Ally Fight Dudes_?" offered Rigby.

"Yeah." answered High Five Ghost. They then proceeded to go into the living room and play some video games. Mordecai came down stairs and he was nice and clean.

"Hey there John Lennon," teased Mordecai, "have you been working like a dog?"

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby.

"I figured that it'd be appropriate since you have to do my work for the rest of the week." smiled Mordecai. "It's good to be the one getting pussy first."

"Stop talking!" hissed Rigby.

"Hmm hmm." gloated Mordecai. "I'm gonna head to the coffee shop to keep Margaret company. She's very lonely tonight."

"Why isn't Eileen there today?" asked Rigby.

"She has the day off." answered Mordecai. "Plus it's only 6:00. No one really goes to the coffee shop at 6. The manager leaves at 5:30."

"Lucky you." said Rigby sarcastically.

"Well I'll be on the flip side if you need me." said Mordecai as he left the house. Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Stupid Mordecai." complained Rigby. Him and High Five Ghost kept playing the video game on the couch. "So I'm wondering if there's an old England."

"Yes Rigby there's an old England." said High Five Ghost.

"Is it that country next to Britain?" Rigby babbled stupidly.

"Britain is England." corrected High Five Ghost.

"But they have different names." said Rigby dumbfounded. "I wish that our country had two names." Rigby then looked at the TV and kept playing his game. "So is there an East Virginia?" asked Rigby. High Five Ghost looked at Rigby flatly and then turned back to focus on the game.

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chapter. Didn't have much to think of. Chapter 5 will be here momentarily. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Nice Visit

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Why so serious?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Nice Visit  
**

* * *

Mordecai walked into the coffee shop. He saw Margaret cleaning the coffee maker.

"Margaret." smiled Mordecai.

"Hi Mordecai." said Margaret. "How've you been?"

"I've been doing good." replied Mordecai. "You?"

"Not so well." frowned Margaret. "I've been feeling a little achy. I wish Eileen could cover my shift."

"That sucks." said Mordecai.

"Yeah." sighed Margaret. "I'll be fine. I get over sicknesses quickly."

"That's good." smiled Mordecai. "I remember having the flu for like two weeks. Slowest and worst two weeks of my life."

"I got over the flu within the next day." said Margaret.

"Lucky you." said Mordecai jealously.

"I'm what they call gifted." bragged Margaret.

"That's a way to put it." said Mordecai.

"So are you on vacation?" asked Margaret.

"Yeah." said Mordecai. "Rigby and I made a bet on who can get a higher score on _Dig Champs_ and of course I won."

"Well there you go." smiled Margaret. Mordecai was relieved that she believed his lie.

"Rigby has to do all my work for an entire week." chuckled Mordecai. "I love being good at video games."

"I bet." said Margaret. "I found Eileen drunk on the couch the other night. She...had no underwear on."

"I came out of the bedroom to grab a sandwich and caught Rigby nailing her on the couch." said Mordecai.

"She was vulnerable." said Margaret angrily. "You know that's a form of rape. I could report Rigby for that."

"I'd prefer if you didn't please." said Mordecai.

"No I'm just saying." said Margaret. "He's off the hook this time but if I see it, I'm calling the police." Mordecai sighed.

"Fine." he said in defeat. "What if you never saw it. What if they fucked in her room?"

"If I don't see it," said Margaret, "then it's fine. I disrespect a guy that gets a girl drunk for sex. You know my ex boyfriend and his best friend made a bet that if he was to get to me first before his best friend got to his lady then the loser would have to do something terrible. I hate it when guys do that. Betting on who can get into a girl's pants."

"Heh heh." chuckled Mordecai nervously. "I wouldn't do that. I promise." He was only making the lie worse.

"That's good." said Margaret. "If I ever found out that you did that then I'll have your dick cut off and I'd feed it to my dog!" Mordecai gulped. She then giggled. "But I know you're trustworthy." She then hugged Mordecai. He had a look of terror on his face.

Meanwhile, Rigby was laying on the couch. Benson came down stairs.

"Hey Rigby." said Benson. "Is High Five Ghost around?"

"He's in the kitchen." said Rigby. "Is he in trouble?"

"No not at all." replied Benson. "I need you to go get him for me." Rigby walked into the kitchen and saw High Five Ghost eating a sandwich.

"Benson wants to talk to you." said Rigby.

"Am I in trouble?" asked High Five Ghost in panic.

"No you're not." answered Rigby. The ghost put the sandwich down and followed Rigby to the living room.

"Good." said Benson. "Now that you two are here, I've got a little treat for the hard work you two have been accomplishing."

"A treat?" smiled Rigby, "What are you giving us?"

"I'm willing to pay for a nice dinner." said Benson. "You two have been working hard since Mordecai and Muscle Man are taking a week off. For the same reason."

"Yeah." said High Five Ghost. "That night didn't go well. Muscle Man got to Starla first so I guess I'm the one getting the work for it."

"Well tonight's your lucky night." said Benson. "Where would you two prefer to eat at?"

"Bistro en le Parc?" asked Rigby.

"That's the fanciest restaurant in town." said Benson. "Try something cheaper."

"Aww Benson," groaned Rigby, "their Lobster Newburg is to die for. I took Eileen there so I can get into her pants."

"That's pretty dickish if you ask me." said Benson. "I can't afford Bistro en le Parc. Do you wanna go to some place like Olive Garden?"

"Yes Rigby!" smiled High Five Ghost. "Olive Garden has the most amazing selection of Italian food."

"But Bistro en le Parc has Maine imported lobster!" pointed out Rigby. "You can't go wrong with lobster from Maine."

"Sorry Rigby." said Benson. "It's either Olive Garden or nothing at all."

"Fine." groaned Rigby. "We'll go to stupid Olive Garden."

"Be thankful I'm even buying you dinner!" yelled Benson.

"Come on Rigby." said High Five Ghost. "You'll love it. Trust me."

"I said we'll go!" yelled Rigby. He then walked away.

"Does he have to be a baby about everything?" asked Benson.

"Ask Mordecai." said High Five Ghost.

"I'm gonna go start the car." said Benson. "Be a pal and grab me my wallet. I left it in my office." Benson then walked out the door to go start his car. High Five Ghost went upstairs to go grab Benson's wallet. Muscle Man saw High Five Ghost about to go into Benson's office.

"Fives bro why are you going into Benson's office?" asked Muscle Man.

"Because Benson's taking Rigby and I out to Olive Garden for the hard work you and Mordecai were too lazy to do." replied High Five Ghost.

"Olive Garden?!" exclaimed Muscle Man. "Their food is amazing!"

"That's what happens when you do shit." said High Five Ghost.

"Save me some bread sticks!" yelled Muscle Man.

"Nah I'm good." refused High Five Ghost.

"I want some bread sticks Fives!" begged Muscle Man. "You know that their my weakness aside from wings!"

"Too bad." said High Five Ghost with no sympathy.

"Fine!" yelled Muscle Man angrily. "Don't come crying to me for buffalo wings next time I go to Wing Kingdom!"

"Up yours." hissed High Five Ghost. He then went into Benson's office and grabbed his wallet. He then went past Muscle Man and went into Mordecai and Rigby's room. "Ready to go?"

"Mhm." said Rigby. "I wanted some Lobster Newburg."

"Sorry dude." said High Five Ghost. "If you don't wanna go to Olive Garden, I could talk to Benson about going to White Castle."

"Olive Garden it is!" said Rigby. "White Castle blows." The duo then walked out of the room. They then left the house and went into Benson's car. They then took off to head out to dinner.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Margaret had left the coffee shop. She locked up the door and walked towards her car.

"I'm glad you could keep me company Mordecai." said Margaret. "It means a lot."

"No problem Margaret." smiled Mordecai.

"Will you do me a favor?" asked Margaret.

"Anything." accepted Mordecai.

"My car broke down and Eileen gave me a ride here today." said Margaret. "Will you take me home?"

"Sure thing." smiled Mordecai. Margaret hugged him.

"Thank you Mordecai." said Margaret.

"I can't let you walk home." said Mordecai. "If you're achy, then I can give you a ride."

"You're so sweet." said Margaret. "I've never seen this side of you. Why don't you ever show it?"

"It's Rigby." said Mordecai. "He pressures me too much."

"Well I guess it's better to talk without a raccoon bothering you." said Margaret. "No offense but Rigby can be annoying."

"None taken." said Mordecai. "He can act like a little child."

"It's what he did to Eileen that disgusts me." Margaret said with a glare on her face.

"At least you didn't see him nailing her." said Mordecai. "That would have made you more pissed."

"Yeah it would!" exclaimed Margaret angrily.

"You ready to go?" asked Mordecai.

"Yes I am." answered Margaret. Mordecai looked at Margaret. He then slowly grabbed her hand. He then let go. "What's wrong?" asked Margaret.

"I just wanna make sure that it's okay." said Mordecai.

"We had sex so yes it's okay." grinned Margaret. Mordecai then held Margaret's hand.

"Cool." he said. Mordecai then walked Margaret to his car. He opened Margaret's door for her. She smiled and sat in the passenger's seat. Mordecai then got into the driver's seat and then started the car. He put it in drive and turned on the heat and music and they were off.

"I can't get over how nice of a car you have." said Margaret.

"It's a 2007 Neon." said Mordecai. "My dad bought it for me on my 18th birthday. It was also a graduation gift. I graduated on my birthday so it was very convenient."

"I wish daddy bought me a car at 18." said Margaret.

"I had my license at 16 so he figured that it'd make a great gift." explained Mordecai. "It was the newest Neon at the time. Everyone wanted it. After Rigby dropped out of high school, my parents took him in because his parents don't tolerate high school drop outs. They bought him a Mercury because they felt so bad for him."

"It sounds like you were rich." said Margaret.

"My dad is a doctor and my mom is an accountant. " said Mordecai. "They make excellent money. More than I could make as a groundskeeper."

"My dad fought in 'Nam." said Margaret.

"My dad was a doctor in 'Nam." said Mordecai. "Maybe your dad got wounded and my dad healed him." Margaret giggled.

"Maybe." she giggled. Eventually, they made it to Margaret's apartment.

"Well here are." said Mordecai. "Do you want me to come in?"

"Nah I should be fine." said Margaret. "I'll call you tomorrow night and we can plan something for the next day."

"Sounds good to me." said Mordecai. Margaret then kissed Mordecai goodbye. She then got out of the car. She looked back at Mordecai and smiled. Mordecai smiled back. Margaret then closed her door and started walking towards the building door. Mordecai then sighed in a love struck sigh. He then drove out of the parking lot towards the park.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Chapter 6 should be up and running soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Italian Dinner

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case anyone's wondering, High Five Ghost died at 20 in my opinion. I don't know what his true history is but in this story, he died during the Renaissance because he was sick. Also to those who enjoy White Castle, I've never actually tried their food before. I was just being funny. Oh and to the chefs at Olive Garden: Job well done. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Italian Dinner  
**

* * *

Rigby, High Five Ghost, and Benson were all sitting at a four party corner booth. Benson and High Five Ghost were looking at individual menus to see what was available while Rigby was staring at the table.

"The Tour of Italy sounds delicious." said Benson.

"I think the Fettuccine Alfredo sounds better." said High Five Ghost.

"You want that?" asked Benson. "Be sure of it. Remember the last time you made a decision on what you wanted to eat at Olive Garden?"

**Flashback starts**

"And what would you like sir?" the waiter asked High Five Ghost.

"Uhhh well..." said a thinking High Five Ghost. "...I want the Lasagna Classico."

"Very well then." said the waiter.

"No wait!" yelled High Five Ghost. "I want Spaghetti and Meatballs! Come back!" He then slammed his face on the table.

**Flashback ends**

High Five Ghost sighed.

"Don't remind me of that night." frowned High Five Ghost. "I never got that spaghetti. I still wonder at night on what it tastes like."

"Get the Spaghetti and Meatballs." said Benson. "Here's your chance."

"I could get that." said High Five Ghost. "I'll get the alfredo next time."

"What do you want Rigby?" asked Benson.

"I'm not hungry." murmured Rigby.

"Please Rigby." begged High Five Ghost. "Give this place a chance. Benson is being nice. It's not everyday that Benson is nice to you. Look they even have a lobster dish."

"Is it Lobster Newburg?" asked Rigby.

"It's called Lobster Cannelloni." said High Five Ghost. "It has shrimp. You know how much you love shrimp."

"I guess." said Rigby. "Just because it has lobster and shrimp in it."

"Good choice." said High Five Ghost. The waiter came to the trio's table.

"Good evening." greeted the waiter. "We've got a massive selection of delicious foods from our finest Italian chefs. I recommend the Tour of Italy. This fine dish contains our homemade lasagna with lightly breaded chicken parmigiana and creamy fettuccine alfredo."

"I'd like the Tour of Italy please." said Benson.

"Good choice sir." said the waiter. "You?" he asked High Five Ghost.

"I'll take the spaghetti and meatballs." said High Five Ghost. "I never got to try it last time."

"Ohh yeah!" said the waiter. "You ordered the lasagna last time!"

"I wanted the spaghetti and meatballs." said High Five Ghost.

"Well sir it's your lucky night." said the waiter. "And you sir?"

Rigby looked up at the waiter on looked back down.

"I guess I'll take the lobster cannelloni with shrimp." said Rigby. He threw the menu at the waiter. The waiter just smiled and took Benson's and High Five Ghost's menus. He went towards the kitchen.

"Rigby seriously?" asked Benson. "Be nice or you're fired!"

"Yeah Rigby." said High Five Ghost. "This is supposed to be a happy time." Rigby grunted.

"Do they have beer?" asked Rigby. "I'll feel better about this place if they have beer."

"Yeah Rigby they have beer." said Benson.

"Good." said Rigby. The waiter came back.

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked the waiter. Rigby smiled.

"I'll have a beer." said Rigby.

"I need to see some identification." said the waiter. Rigby took out his ID and showed it to the waiter. "I'll be back with your beer shortly. What about you two?"

"I'll have a soda." said Benson.

"I'll have some wine." said High Five Ghost.

"You drink wine?" asked Rigby.

"I hate beer." said High Five Ghost. He then showed the waiter his ID. The waiter left to go get their meals and drinks.

"I'm the designated driver tonight." said Benson. "I feel it's right. You two deserve to have a good night."

"Thank you Benson." smiled High Five Ghost.

"You're welcome." said Benson managing to make a small smile.

"Benson I got a question." said Rigby.

"What?" asked Benson.

"Why are you always so cranky at work?" asked Rigby.

"It's because you and Mordecai slack off." said Benson. Mordecai is on vacation right now and you've been working really hard. I feel as though it's right to award you."

"I'm sorry for being un-thankful." said Rigby.

"It's okay Rigby." said Benson. "You'll love this food trust me."

"Benson's right when he says that." agreed High Five Ghost. "It's amazing."

"I hope so." said Rigby. "This better be worth the work."

"Trust me." said Benson. "It is." Eventually, the waiter came out with their food and drinks.

"Enjoy." smiled the waiter. He left as Benson grabbed his silverware. Rigby took a sip of beer. He smiled.

"It's very fresh." said Rigby.

"Try your food." said Benson. Rigby took his fork and tore some food off. He took a bite. His eyes widened and he started to eat some more. "Slow down." Benson said.

"That's amazing!" said Rigby.

"I told ya!" said High Five Ghost. He took a bite of the spaghetti. He closed his eyes and smiled as he chewed his food. "I'm glad I finally got to eat you." High Five Ghost said to the spaghetti.

Meanwhile, Mordecai walked into the house and he sat on the couch. Thomas was watching _Gravity Falls_ on the Disney channel.

"_Gravity Falls_?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah." said Thomas. "It's quite the show. Did you know that the girl on this show does drugs?"

"Does she?" wondered Mordecai.

"It's called Smile Dip." said Thomas. "She totally trips balls!"

"On a kid show?" wondered Mordecai.

"Yeah." said Thomas.

"Scoot over." said Mordecai. Thomas moved over and Mordecai sat down on the couch. "So I got to hang out with Margaret at the coffee shop."

"Is she that cute robin?" asked Thomas.

"Watch it." said Mordecai. "She's mine."

"Rigby's at Olive Garden." blurted Thomas.

"Fuck!" yelled Mordecai. "I love that place. Why is he at Olive Garden?"

"Benson gave him and High Five Ghost a treat." said Thomas.

"It's called losing a bet for a reason." said Mordecai.

"Benson's the boss dude." said Thomas.

"Ugh!" groaned Mordecai. "Whatever dude." He then continued to watch _Gravity Falls_.

Meanwhile, Rigby had finished 5 beers already. He was tipsy and he had no food left on his plate.

"I want *hic* another beer." said a drunk Rigby.

"I think you've had enough." said Benson.

"You've...you've *hic* had enough." giggled Rigby. The waiter came back.

"Your bill." said the waiter. Benson paid the bill and left a tip. Benson and High Five Ghost carried Rigby to the car. They lie him down on his stomach. High Five Ghost went into the front seat and Benson took the driver's side.

"Did you enjoy dinner High Five Ghost?" asked Benson.

"It was amazing." answered High Five Ghost. "Thank you Benson."

"Thank you for working so hard." said Benson.

"Anytime." said High Five Ghost. "I think Rigby is really having fun."

"I'm on top of the *hic* world!" said Rigby.

"He's had a little too much." said Benson. He then proceeded to start the car. He started driving. He put on the radio. It was the song _Break_ by Three Days Grace.

"I *hic* love this song!" slurred Rigby. "Break away from *hic* everybody! Break away *hic* from everything!" High Five Ghost looked back at Rigby.

"You should stop." said High Five Ghost. "Benson's trying to drive."

"You're *hic* funny." giggled Rigby. High Five Ghost then turned the radio off. "I *hic* fucked Eileen."

"Good for you Rigby." said High Five Ghost sarcastically.

"I hope she's still sexy *hic* by tomorrow." smiled Rigby.

"So what do you think of that song huh?" offered High Five Ghost as he turned the radio back on.

"At night *hic* I feel like a vampire!" sang Rigby. "It's not right. I just can't *hic* get enough!"

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Thomas were sitting on the couch with the same show still on.

"Is this getting old for you?" asked Mordecai.

"Nah." said Thomas. "I watch this show quite a bit."

"I noticed." said Mordecai. The front door opened and Rigby walked in all tipsy.

"Is he drunk?" asked Thomas.

"I think so." answered Mordecai.

"Hey *hic* Mordecai." giggled Rigby.

"He's drunk." said Mordecai.

"Awww nice!" said Rigby. "I love *hic* _Gravity Falls_."

"Well pop a squat dude." said Thomas. Rigby came and fell on the couch. He then put his arms around Mordecai and Thomas.

"You guys are cute." said Rigby.

"Hey that's going too far." said Thomas. Rigby then cuddled up to him. Thomas moved away.

"You're warm." smiled Rigby.

"Please get off of me." begged Thomas.

"Rigby you're making him feel uncomfortable." said Mordecai.

"Awww *hic* it's okay." slurred the drunk raccoon.

"You need to sleep." said Mordecai. He got up and then picked Rigby up.

"Two is better than *hic* one!" sang Rigby as he was being carried up the stairs. High Five Ghost and Benson walked into the house.

"Hey guys." said Thomas. "How was dinner?"

"Aside from Rigby getting drunk," said Benson, "it was delicious."

"Indeed." said High Five Ghost. "I don't know about you but I'm beat. Goodnight you guys."

"Night High Five Ghost." said Benson. The ghost then left the house and closed the door. Mordecai came back down stairs.

"I noticed that Rigby had fun." said Mordecai.

"He had a little too much." said Benson. "He deserved it because he's been working really hard."

"Because he lost that bet." replied Mordecai.

"You'll be getting back to work as soon as this vacation is over." said Benson.

"I'm aware of that." said Mordecai.

"I'm going home." said Benson. "Goodnight."

"Night Benson." smiled Mordecai. Benson walked out the door. Mordecai then took out his bag of weed and started rolling a joint to enjoy the rest of the night without any supervision.

* * *

**Ohhh Rigby. You're quite a funny drunk. Chapter 7 is coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy Holidays!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Next Day  
**

* * *

Mordecai woke up at about 9:30 the next morning. His mission now was to wake up a hung over Rigby.

"Come on dude." said Mordecai. "Time to get up." Rigby snored loudly. He wouldn't move a muscle. "Rigby!" yelled Mordecai. "Time to get up." He then threw a pillow at the raccoon. He then woke right up. He groaned and started rubbing his temples.

"I feel like shit." groaned Rigby.

"That's what happens when you have five beers at a fancy restaurant." said Mordecai.

"You try having to work for a week." complained Rigby.

"Maybe you should think twice before making a bet you know you can't win." laughed Mordecai.

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby.

"Get out of bed lazy ass." said Mordecai. "You've got some work to do." Rigby groaned and then he rolled out of the bed. He landed on the floor with a thud. He then slowly gathered his bearings and walked up to the door. He swung it open and then left the room. Mordecai followed Rigby downstairs. The blue jay then grabbed some cereal and some milk and then prepared himself a bowl. Rigby sat across from Mordecai and then lay his head on the table. Benson walked into the kitchen.

"Feeling okay Rigby?" asked Benson. Mordecai gave his boss an odd look while taking a bite of cereal.

"My head is throbbing." groaned Rigby. "I need to take a day off."

"Well you have been working yourself pretty hard." said Benson. "I'll send Thomas to do your jobs today. Go back to bed okay?" Rigby nodded and then walked out of the kitchen.

"I have never seen you THAT calm with Rigby before." said Mordecai.

"For once Rigby is actually putting some effort into his job." said Benson.

"That's because I forced him to." said Mordecai as he took another bite.

"I'm well aware of that." said Benson. "You were the one that requested a week off."

"Because I can fuck Margaret before he can fuck Eileen." laughed Mordecai.

"Be prepared to start working again in a couple days." said Benson.

"I know Benson." said Mordecai. "I only have about four days left anyways."

"And you will be working." demanded Benson.

"You can count on me." smiled Mordecai.

"Good." said Benson. "Maybe you are still a working man." The gumball machine then walked out of the kitchen. Mordecai took out his phone. He dialed Margaret's number. She picked up while she was laying in bed.

"Hello?" answered Margaret hoarsely.

"Hey Margaret." said Mordecai. "Are you working today?"

"No." mumbled Margaret. "I've been puking for the past day. Eileen is doing extra today."

"Aww well that sucks." frowned Mordecai. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

"As fun as that sounds," said Margaret, "I can't get myself out of bed without feeling like I'm about to puke."

"It's been some time anyways." Mordecai replied. "If you want to, you could give me a call when you get better."

"I'll be sure to do that." said Margaret.

"Alright," said Mordecai, "heh heh well...bye."

"Bye." said Margaret. Mordecai then hung up the phone. He sighed as Skips came into the kitchen.

"Girlfriend not feeling good?" asked Skips.

"Yeah." answered Mordecai. "How do you know all of this?"

"I can sense it in your sigh." said Skips.

"What am I gonna do Skips?" asked Mordecai. "It's like ever since her and I had sex, she's been sick."

"Maybe she developed an egg and already laid it." said Skips. "How long has she been sick?"

"She's been sick the past day." said Mordecai. "I had a condom on and spermicide and she took a birth control pill before we did it. "

"You should never depend on those." said Skips.

"But they are guaranteed to work." contradicted Mordecai.

"Not always." said Skips. "Be open to the thought but don't let it ruin your life."

"I'm not all that worried." said Mordecai. "We made sure that the both of us were protected." Skips shook his head while Mordecai wasn't looking.

"Just take what I said into consideration." said Skips.

"I'll be sure to do that." replied Mordecai flatly. Skips nodded and then skipped away from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Rigby was laying on Mordecai's bed with his phone out. He was texting Eileen. He felt the phone's vibration on his chest. He picked it up and the text message read:

_Margaret hasn't been feeling too well lately. _

Rigby smiled and he sent a text back to Eileen which read:

_Serves Mordecai right. I knew something was gonna happen to Margaret._

He sent the text and then a few seconds later, his phone had received another text.

_She's been sick for quite sometime. And why are you blaming Mordecai?  
_

Rigby face palmed as he realized he may have blew his cover. He thought of improvising.

_He told me that him and Margaret did it and he claims that he wore protection.  
_

He received another text afterwards.

_Men these days. You don't kiss and tell.  
_

Rigby sighed in relief knowing that he was able to keep his cover in tact. He thought of sending another text back to Eileen.

_You wanna hang out tonight?  
_

He then received another text afterwards.

_Sure. What time?  
_

_8:00  
_

_Sounds like fun. I'll see you then._

Rigby smiled as he kicked back and relaxed. He was seeing a good night ahead of him.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to get Chapter 8 into the picture sometime soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Good Vibes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Do you ever get that feeling that you just wanna punch your step parent for thinking that he/she is your real parent?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Good Vibes  
**

* * *

Rigby walked down stairs with the biggest grin on his face. He was in the best of moods. He was gonna hang out with Eileen again which made the raccoon smile. Ever since that night at Bistro en le Parc, he felt more close to Eileen than ever. Mordecai on the other hand was on the couch watching _The Walking Dead_.

"Andrea you dumb bitch!" yelled Mordecai. "Don't just let Amy lay dead on the ground! She's gonna reanimate!" Rigby backed away into the kitchen. He started making a plate of waffles. Skips came into the kitchen.

"I've seen this before." said Skips.

"Seen what?" asked Rigby.

"Something's wrong." answered Skips. "How I know is that whenever something goes horribly wrong, Mordecai watches _The Walking Dead_ while you go into the kitchen and make waffles to stall Mordecai's anger."

"Mordecai isn't happy because Margaret is sick." said Rigby. "Ohh well. Not my problem. I think she's gonna lay an egg sometime soon."

"I tried telling Mordecai that it could be a possibility." said Skips. "He's in denial. He made sure that he was protected but there were cases that none of those at the same time worked."

"Are you talking about the reason why Muscle Man was born?" grinned Rigby.

"Don't talk about that in front of him." said Skips. "You remember the last time you told him about that?"

**Flashback starts  
**

Muscle Man was babbling away to High Five Ghost in the kitchen.

"You wanna know who else made a big mistake like you did Fives?" smiled Muscle Man. Rigby walked in just when Muscle Man said, "MY MOM!"

"You mean when your mom got pregnant with you when her and your dad clearly wore protection?" asked Rigby cruelly. Muscle Man then squealed and started throwing the table around. He then threw a chair at Rigby knocking him out.

"Muscle Man!" cried High Five Ghost. "Calm down!" High Five Ghost then pushed Muscle Man out of the kitchen.

**Flashback ends  
**

"I was in a coma for about a week." said Rigby.

"Don't try to tease Mordecai about it." said Skips as he skipped out of the kitchen. Rigby then took his waffles out of the toaster. He then put syrup on them and then walked into the living room. He sat in his usual spot on the couch and started munching on the waffles. Mordecai looked over at Rigby.

"Okay dude," said Mordecai, "why are you worried about me now?" Rigby had noticed that Mordecai saw the waffles.

"No reason." said Rigby.

"What are you all gussied up for?" asked Mordecai with a look of wonder on his face.

"I'm going on a date with Eileen tonight." answered Rigby with a smile.

"You actually wanna go back with her?" laughed Mordecai. "You like Eileen!"

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby. "I do not! I just wanna...uhhh...you know...hang out and all that junk."

"Riiiiight." smiled Mordecai.

"Margaret better lay that egg!" yelled Rigby.

"Chill!" said Mordecai. "She's not gonna lay any eggs. I guarantee it. We both had protection."

"That's probably what Muscle Dad said." remarked Rigby. "And take a guess about what happened after saying that."

"Muscle Man was born." said Mordecai.

"Exactly!" said Rigby. "You may think that now but when the time comes, she's gonna randomly lay an egg and she'll tell you about it."

"I doubt it dude." said Mordecai.

"Just think about it." said Rigby as he was walking out the door. Mordecai sighed and continued to watch _The Walking Dead_.

"I told you so Andrea." said Mordecai as he noticed that a character's sister reanimate into a zombie.

Meanwhile, Eileen was sitting on the couch. She then heard whimpering coming from Margaret's room.

"What's wrong Margaret?" yelled Eileen.

"Please come here." whimpered Margaret. Eileen got up from the couch and walked into Margaret's room. She was laying on something with a look of pain on her face.

"What are you laying on?" asked Eileen. Margaret pulled something out from underneath her. It was made of straw. "Is that a nest?"

"Yeah." said Margaret. "Give it back. I need it." Eileen handed Margaret the nest. The robin then lay back down and winced in pain.

"Are you about to lay eggs?" gasped Eileen.

"I think so." whimpered Margaret.

"You have to tell Mordecai." said Eileen.

"How do you know that Mordecai is the father?" asked Margaret.

"Easy." replied Eileen. "Mordecai told Rigby, Rigby told me."

"That's not something you tell!" yelled Margaret. "He's so dead!"

"Go easy on him." said Eileen. "If you tell him that you laid eggs and then yell at him for telling Rigby about you and him having sex, it's gonna make things worse."

"Mordecai shouldn't have told Rigby!" yelled Margaret. She then started wincing and then she started to grip on to the nest. She then let out a small yell and then stopped.

"Please keep Mordecai out of this." begged Eileen. "Just tell him about the egg and leave it at that." Margaret knew that she needed to just let it go. She was in too much pain to even agree to what Eileen is saying. She felt the egg about to come out.

"It's coming." Margaret panted. She gave out one last push and the egg was fully out. She got up and looked down at a sky blue egg sitting in the nest. She teared up and smiled at Eileen. "I'm so happy." said Margaret as her voice broke. Eileen smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Go to Mordecai." said Eileen. Margaret nodded. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened and Rigby walked right in.

"Hey Eileen are you-what the fuck is that?!" Rigby gasped as he noticed the egg.

"I just laid it." smiled Margaret. "Wait until I tell Mordecai." Rigby's expression was blank. He then smiled and-

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" Rigby called out as he grabbed Eileen's hand and backed out of the room. Margaret rolled her eyes and walked out with them.

Meanwhile, Mordecai sat in the living room. Pops walked down the stairs and noticed that Mordecai was still watching _The Walking Dead_. He saw a bite mark on a male character's stomach.

"Bad show." frowned Pops.

"You don't like this show?" wondered Mordecai.

"Did he get cut?" asked Pops.

"Nope." answered Mordecai. "He was bit."

"Did that black girl bite him?" asked Pops. "Was she hungry?"

"No Pops." replied Mordecai. "A zombie bit him. This show is about zombies."

"What's a zombie?" wondered Pops.

"They are reanimated corpses that munch on your flesh." said Mordecai. Pops gasped.

"Bad show indeed." the lolliman frowned. He then walked out of the living room. There was a knock on the door. Mordecai walked over and answered it.

"Margaret?" wondered Mordecai. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something Mordecai." said Margaret.

* * *

**Do you think that she's gonna tell him? Or is she gonna chicken out? Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9: Backfire

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So the cliffhanger shall be resolved. Sorry that this chapter took so long. I was off task coming up with ideas and reading a story called "It Runs in the Family" Great story! Thank you futureauthor13 for making an awesome story. To promote this author's view on that story, I recommend reading "It Runs in the Family" Truly a great work of art.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Backfire  
**

* * *

Mordecai was anticipated to hear what Margaret has to tell him. He was wondering whether she wanted to go out for dinner or that she lost a member of her family. The blue jay had many thoughts racing through his head. At the same time, it didn't really worry him all that much. Maybe she was just gonna invite him to her house and what not.

"Yeah what's up?" wondered Mordecai.

"I just wanted to...uhh.." stuttered Margaret. It was obvious she was nervous to tell Mordecai. The blue jay raised his eyebrow confusingly. Just as Margaret was about to tell him, Rigby walked into the house with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Mordecai." smiled Rigby. The blue jay was really confused now.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Mordecai.

"No reason." snickered Rigby. "You're gonna get it now!" Margaret punched Rigby on the arm to shut him up like Mordecai would. "Owwww." whined Rigby. The raccoon then walked away. He then turned around and decided that it was the right time to tell him. "Margaret just got done laying-"

"Down!" blurted out Margaret. "I just got done laying down. I've been better than I was." Mordecai was lost now.

"Okaaaaaay." said Mordecai. "That's good." Margaret walked by Mordecai and went up to Rigby.

"Kitchen. Now!" the angry robin hissed. She then grabbed Rigby by his ear and dragged him in the kitchen.

"Owww!" yelled Rigby. "What's your malfunction?"

"What the hell is YOUR malfunction?!" yelled Margaret. She then took a deep breath and started to talk quietly. "Look Rigby, please don't mess this up for me. I really wanna be able to tell Mordecai myself. You can't be blurting this shit out like that. This is a special-"

"Mordecai made a bet on you." said Rigby blowing Mordecai's cover. Margaret came from being mad at Rigby to Mordecai. In fact, she was infuriated.

"HE DID WHAT?!" screamed Margaret. She then stormed out of the kitchen.

"Hmm hmm." grinned Rigby. "He's gonna get it now." He then decided to spy on what was going down.

"MORDECAI JAMES QUINTEL!" screamed the robin. She then grabbed Mordecai and pinned him to the wall.

"Margaret?!" gasped Mordecai. "What did I do?!"

"WHAT WAS THIS BET ABOUT?!" she screamed. Mordecai looked over and saw Rigby smiling.

_That son of a bitch!_ thought Mordecai. He tried to struggle out of Margaret's grasp but her rage made her start to choke the helpless blue jay.

"**TELL ME WHAT THIS BET WAS ABOUT!**" screeched the robin. Just as the fight was escalating, Benson and Skips came downstairs.

"Hey!" yelled Benson. Margaret turned around. "Now I don't know who you are or what your motive is but you better let go of my employee or else!"

"What are you gonna do about it gumball machine?!" yelled Margaret now in tears. Benson opened his mouth open. Instead of yelling back at Margaret, he just took a big sigh. Mordecai, now frightened, was gagging loudly. Margaret let go of Mordecai. Mordecai was then on the ground gasping and coughing loudly. Margaret then stormed out of the house sobbing quietly. Rigby now felt bad. He walked into the living room and tapped Benson on the shoulder.

"What is it Rigby?" asked Benson.

"This is my fault." said Rigby. "I told Margaret about the bet. I'm the reason why she tried to harm Mordecai like that." Benson sighed and face palmed.

"Now why would you do that to Mordecai?" asked Benson. "He's your best friend!"

"I know." Rigby sighed. He looked over to Mordecai who was gathering his bearings. "I had to get revenge some how!" admitted Rigby.

"You're mad at Mordecai cause he won that bet fair and square?!" yelled Benson as his gumballs turned red. "Unbelievable! I can't believe that you would try to go to great lengths to hurt your best friend like that!" Skips was very disappointed.

"Benson's right Rigby." said Skips. "You and Mordecai have been best friends since you two were 5. You're just gonna let that fall apart because he won a bet?" Rigby felt really bad now.

"Let me talk to him." pleaded Rigby. Mordecai glared at his best friend.

"I don't wanna talk to you right now Rigby." said Mordecai. He looked at Benson. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Mordecai then walked up stairs.

"Just get out of my face Rigby." said Benson. Him and Skips then left the living room.

"I gotta make things right." said Rigby. The raccoon then walked out of the house. He started his car and started driving away. He realized that what he did was wrong. He felt so much regret for how badly he hurt Mordecai. He may have ruined his chances to keeping his best friend. Rigby sighed and turned on the radio.

As he continued to drive, Rigby had some time to think. Although Mordecai had made the bet in the first place, he felt as though he needed to tell Margaret that there was no bet at all. Mordecai would never try to sabotage Rigby's chances on winning the girl of his dreams' heart. It was his rage on him losing the bet that made him sabotage Mordecai's chance of happiness. He did wanna try to expose Margaret's secret on her laying that egg but after being stopped, he thought that it was necessary to just downright ruin Mordecai's chances. Eventually, Rigby pulled into Margaret's place. He got out of the car and knocked on her door. Eileen answered the door.

"Hey Rigby." smiled Eileen. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I speak to Margaret real quick?" asked Rigby.

"Margaret is going through a hard time right now." frowned Eileen.

"I caused it." said Rigby. "I wanna make things right."

"I'll go get her." said Eileen. "Have a seat." Rigby walked into the house and sat down on the couch. Eileen walked into Margaret's room. Margaret was finished crying. She was just sitting on her bed staring at the incubator containing the egg. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying so hard. "Margaret? Honey can we talk?"

"What do you want?" mumbled Margaret.

"Rigby's here." said Eileen. "He wants to talk to you."

"Why?!" asked Margaret as her voice started to escalate. Tears started to run down her face again. Eileen came up to Margaret. She put her hand on the hurt robin's shoulder.

"Rigby feels really bad." said Eileen. "He just wants to make to make things right." Margaret sighed.

"Alright." said Margaret. She got up and walked out of her room. She sat next to Rigby. "Spill it." said Margaret.

"Look Margaret," said Rigby. "I feel very bad for what I said but to tell you the truth..." he then sighed. "Mordecai had nothing to do with it. He never made any bet about you. I just had to blurt out something that'll get you off my back." Margaret rolled her eyes. "You have to forgive him. Mordecai really cares for you. He's told me how much he loves you and that he'd do anything in his heart to make things perfect for you. After the whole incident about the solids, he was crying his eyes out because he thought that you'd never love him and that the only reason that you hung out with him was because Eileen forced you to do it. To tell you the truth, I made a deal where if I went out with Eileen, he had to do ten solids for me because he wanted to go out with you." Eileen heard that and she was hurt. She walked out of the room with teary eyes. Rigby realized that he said the wrong thing. "Well I gotta go comfort Eileen now. Just go talk to Mordecai for me. It would mean a lot to him." Rigby followed Eileen out of the living room. Margaret felt really bad now. She realized that she needed to tell Mordecai that she was sorry and that she laid an egg. She sighed and walked out of her house. Eventually, she made it to the house. She knocked on the door and Benson answered it.

"Hi gumball machine." said Margaret.

"It's Benson and hi." said Benson. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak to Mordecai." said Margaret. She had the egg wrapped in a blanket in a basket.

"Is that an egg?" asked Benson.

"Yeah." said Margaret. "I laid it not too long ago. I feel as though I need to tell Mordecai about it."

"Alright." said Benson. "Come take a seat and I'll go get Mordecai."

"Don't tell him about the egg." said Margaret. "I want to tell him." Benson nodded and walked up the stairs. He knocked on Mordecai's door. The blue jay opened it.

"What?" answered Mordecai.

"Come down stairs." said Benson. "That girl is back and she wants to talk to you."

"Margaret?" asked Mordecai. "I thought she hated me."

"Just come down stairs." said Benson. Mordecai followed Benson down stairs. He sat next to Margaret.

"Hey Margaret." said Mordecai. Margaret took Mordecai's hands.

"Mordecai," said Margaret, "I had a talking with Rigby. He told me how much I really mean to you. He told me that the bet wasn't real. I never realized that I meant that much to you."

"Margaret," said Mordecai, "I've wanted to tell you for a very long time on how much you mean to me. I care for you. I really do. Margaret...I love you...with all my heart." Margaret smiled. Mordecai looked at the basket. "What's in there?" asked Mordecai.

"I need to tell you something regarding that basket." said Margaret. She took out the egg.

"Is that...yours?" asked Mordecai.

"You're gonna be a father." smiled Margaret. Mordecai's heart instantly started racing. He was now starting to have a panic attack but he needed to hide it.

"A f-f-father?" stammered Mordecai.

"Yes!" exclaimed Margaret happily. "You're gonna have a son or daughter! Isn't that wonderful?" Mordecai didn't know what to say. He didn't want to expose his true emotions because he was afraid that it'd hurt Margaret badly. He had to find a way to cover it.

"That's..." started Mordecai "...wonderful. I'm t-truly happy. The m-most wonderful news I've ever h-heard." Margaret then grabbed Mordecai and hugged him tightly. Mordecai had a look of distress on his face. This was very startling news to him.

* * *

**So there ya have it. Mordecai now knows. What do you think is gonna happen next? Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hard to Take In

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you fans! You guys have been very supportive. Just for that, I'm gonna give you another chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hard to Take In  
**

* * *

Mordecai sat on the couch after when Margaret departed. He was still in shock. First Margaret tried to kill him and no he found out that he was going to be a father. This was difficult to take into his mind. Rigby walked into the house with Eileen by his side holding his hand.

"Hey dude." said Rigby. Mordecai was too shocked to even respond. "Mordecai?"

"I think Margaret just told him about the egg." said Eileen.

"I'll handle this." said Rigby.

"You know how Mordecai is." said Eileen. "Shocking news always puts him in a trance."

"I know what to do." said Rigby. "Hamboning."

"Ham what?" Eileen said confusingly.

"Hamboning will save your life some day!" said Rigby. "I bet that it'll get Mordecai out of his trance." Rigby walked up to Mordecai and proceeded to rapidly slap him on the face. Eventually Mordecai snapped out of his trance and slapped Rigby's arm away.

"Will you quit it with the hamboning?!" yelled Mordecai. Rigby backed away.

"Dude I was trying to help you." said Rigby. "So did Margaret tell you about the egg?" Mordecai groaned in despair.

"Are you not happy with that?" asked Eileen. "Do you not want to become a father?"

"It's just that..." Mordecai said, "I never really...had my father in my life. He never taught me anything about what fatherhood would be like. This is how much it went down."

**Flashback cues to the year 1994 (Mordecai's POV in flashback)  
**

It all started when I was only five. What I remember of my father was that he was a selfish alcoholic asshole that would beat on my mother and abuse me. My father had sex with my mother at a concert in 1989. My mom had laid my egg in a cruddy hotel room. When my father found out, he was going to throw me out the window preventing me from developing and hatching. When I hatched, my father wanted to just terminate me right then and there. As a kid, I expected my father to help prepare me for the world and the be a father. All he cared for was abusing my mother and pounding down whiskey.

Eventually, my mother had enough of my father's abuse. She called the police and charged him with assault and child abuse. My father had been sentenced for 20 years to life and if he was to be released, a restraining order would take affect.

**Flashback ends**

"So that's that." said Mordecai. He then sighed and covered his eyes. He felt like he was about to do something he never does in front of anyone especially Rigby. "I just need to be alone for a little while."

"Aww Mordecai." frowned Eileen. "Rigby, get in the car."

"What if I miss him blubbering like a little baby?" asked Rigby. Eileen slapped him.

"Just get in the car." growled Eileen. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Fine." Rigby pouted. He walked out of the house as Eileen sat next to Mordecai. She knew that Mordecai was upset.

"Mordecai," said Eileen, "what's the matter? Is it because of Margaret?" Mordecai sighed and looked at Eileen.

"It's just that," started Mordecai, "my father was a bad man. I was only 5 when he was arrested. My mother was a single parent ever since then. She never knew what being a father was like since she's my mother. I have no idea what to do."

"You and Margaret will make great parents." smiled Eileen. "I promise you."

"You really think so?" asked Mordecai.

"I know so." smiled Eileen.

"I hope you're right Eileen." said Mordecai. "What if I am a bad father? What if when the baby gets older, he or she is gonna say 'I hate you?'"

"Some point in a kid's life, the kid will say 'I hate you'" frowned Eileen.

"It's gonna hurt." said Mordecai. "I'm just really scared. I don't know what to do." Eileen gently placed her hand on Mordecai's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay." comforted Eileen.

"What am I gonna tell Margaret?" Mordecai asked.

"Let her know how you feel." said Eileen. "Trust me, she'll understand. I'm sure she's just as nervous as you are."

"I'm gonna do it." said Mordecai. He stood up and grabbed his car keys. "Wish me luck." Eileen smiled.

"Good luck." said Eileen. Mordecai smiled back and he walked out the door as Eileen followed. Rigby was slumbering in the car. He had a string of drool hanging out of his mouth.

"You gonna wake up drooly face?" chuckled Mordecai.

"Yeah." said Eileen.

"Thank you for everything Eileen." said Mordecai. He unlocked his door and opened it. He then sat down on the driver's seat. Eileen got into the driver's seat of her car. Rigby jolted awake.

"How long was I out?" wondered Rigby.

"I was only gone 5 minutes." said Eileen. "Can we talk about something serious?" she then started her car.

"Awww what?" pouted Rigby. "Am I in trouble again?"

"No Rigby." said Eileen. She put the car into drive and drove out of the park.

"Well then what?" the raccoon wondered.

"Rigby..."started Eileen. "...I'm pregnant."

"No!" blurted out Rigby. "Nonononononono!" he started panicking. After about 5 minutes of that, he finally asked, "How do you know?!"

"My period is late." answered Eileen.

"It can't be!" yelled Rigby. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"A few days." said Eileen. "The baby will be born within 45-50 days if the baby's a mole. If it's a raccoon, it'll be about 65-70 days."

"I...I don't know what to do." said Rigby still shocked.

"We need to go to the hospital to find out if it is a raccoon or a mole." said Eileen. Rigby was looking down at his feet still breathing fast. Like Mordecai, Rigby was gonna be a father. What would Mordecai say? How will this affect their normal life of slacking off and getting into shenanigans?

Meanwhile, Mordecai arrived at Margaret's house. He walked into the living room and encountered her sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Mordecai." smiled Margaret.

"Umm Margaret?" sighed Mordecai. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," said Margaret, "but can it wait a second? I want you to come in with me to see the baby." Mordecai and Margaret both walked into her room. Mordecai looked at the incubator which contained a sky blue egg sitting on a blanket. Margaret picked it up and carefully gave it to Mordecai.

"I..." said Mordecai, "...I can't believe it. I'm so happy." he chucked. "This is wonderful." Mordecai kissed the egg. "Daddy's here." he smiled at Margaret. He carefully placed the egg back in the incubator. He then kissed Margaret.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Margaret. Mordecai thought about it.

_I think I might be ready. I can't tell Margaret about earlier. She's so happy. That's mine and her kid in that egg. I can't believe it. _

"Mordecai?" said Margaret.

"Nothing." he said. "Forget it. This is the most wonderful thing that's happened to us."

"We do need to go to the hospital though." said Margaret. "We need to know from the doctor on when the baby will hatch. When we find out, go back to the park and pack your things."

"Why do I need to do that?" asked Mordecai. Margaret kissed the blue jay.

"You're moving in with me." she smiled. "I can't do this by myself. I'm happy but...I'm scared at the same time." Mordecai hugged the robin.

"You have nothing to be afraid about." whispered Mordecai. "We have each other. That's all that counts. We will take care of this baby together. I don't care if I have no time for Rigby. Him and I can wait. I need to make sure you and the baby are okay."

"Thank you..." said Margaret.

"There is one thing though." said Mordecai. He got down on one knee and took out a diamond ring. "Will you take the honor of being my bride?" Margaret gasped.

_He wants to marry me? That's what I've always wanted._

_Please say yes please say yes please say yes.  
_

"Yes Mordecai!" blurted out Margaret after a little thinking time. "I will!" Mordecai smiled. Margaret took the ring and put it on her finger. Mordecai stood up and Margaret jumped into his arms. The two birds kissed romantically.

Eventually, they made it to the hospital with the egg. They were sitting in the waiting room when they found Rigby and Eileen.

"Rigby?" wondered Mordecai. "What are you doing here?"

"Eileen's...pregnant." said Rigby flatly.

"Haha!" laughed Mordecai. "No way!"

"Yeah." said Rigby. "This blows."

"Come on dude." said Mordecai. "It's not that bad. Once it fully sinks in, you'll be happy."

"No way!" yelled Rigby. "Our lives are ruined!" he threw a magazine across the room.

"Dude chill!" said Mordecai. "You're acting like a fucking maniac."

"Chill?!" blurted out Rigby. "How can I chill?! There's no chillin involved!"

"We're in this together dude." said Mordecai. "This may be unexpected but we have to just go with the flow. These kids I know are gonna change our lives but that doesn't mean that our lives are ruined. Margaret told me that she needs my help with this. I think you should be supportive of Eileen and help her raise this kid. It's your child too." Rigby sighed.

"You and your speeches." muttered Rigby. The doctor came out.

"Eileen Lewis!" The doctor called out.

"That's my cue." said Rigby.

"I'm surprised Eileen's being this patient with you." said Mordecai. "I would have said 'fuck it' if I saw how you were acting out."

"Whatever." said Rigby as he and Eileen were approaching the doctor.

"Don't screw this up." said Mordecai.

"Yeah yeah." muttered Rigby.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Looks like Mordecai and Rigby are in for a big change. I might have a chapter where the egg hasn't hatched yet and Eileen's still pregnant. Maybe during their late terms. Then I'll have a chapter where the babies are born. Until then, have a wonderful holiday.**


	11. Chapter 11: Party at the Park

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back. Thought I might bring you another chapter. Here's the overview: I'm gonna skip the story forward about a month and a half. Mordecai and Rigby are moments away from becoming fathers. I thought I would make it a little more interesting and skip what would become boring parts. On a side note, I have permission from futureauthor13 to use two of her characters. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Party at the Park**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were raking the leaves at the park. As usual, Rigby would try to convince Mordecai to take a break and play _Dig Champs_ on the video game system. Mordecai wanted to get back home as soon as possible. He and Margaret had a quick wedding at the park. They were wed by Skips. He had wed a lot of people throughout his long life. Mordecai and Margaret agreed to be married parents by the time the baby was born.

Eventually, the duo were finished raking. They walked into the house just to be encountered by Benson.

"Mordecai, I'd like to talk to you." said Benson.

"OOOOHHHH." yelled Rigby. "You're in trouble!" Mordecai aggressively punched Rigby on the arm. "Owww."

"What is it Benson?" asked Mordecai.

"The coffee girl called." Benson replied. "She told me to tell you not to set up the party at her apartment. I'm letting her have it here. I'm going to gather the others over so we can go over the jobs I'm about to assign. We need to get this place into shape."

"Sure Benson." said Mordecai.

Outside, Benson was standing in his usual spot at the bottom of the steps while the park workers were sitting down on the steps waiting for their job assignment.

"Alright everyone," said Benson, "as you know, Mordecai and Rigby's children are going to be born soon. The coffee girls want to set up a party here so we have to get the house set up. I'm gonna go run down to the mini mart to pick up some snacks and soda. Skips, come with me so you can pick up the paper plates, plastic cups, and plastic silverware."

Skips nodded and skipped towards Benson's car.

"Muscle Man and High Five Ghost," said the gumball machine, "I need you two to grab the decorations from the decoration store and set them up." Muscle Man grinned.

"You wanna know who else sets up decorations for a party? MY MOM!" he laughed and high fived his best friend and ran towards the cart. Benson sighed.

"Pops and Thomas," Benson resumed, "I want you two to grab some sweets from the bakery. Get a large chocolate cake and some donuts."

"Good show!" said Pops as he and Thomas walked down towards the bakery.

"Mordecai and Rigby," Benson said, "Set up the grill, cook the burgers and hot dogs, and get the potato salad made. Afterwards, you two can pick up your wives."

"Not a problem Benson." said Mordecai.

"That better not be a problem." said Benson. "I don't want to go through another incident like when we were attacked by those hot dogs."

"That was your fault Benson." said Rigby.

"Yeah." agreed Mordecai. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." said Benson. "Don't do anything stupid." Benson walked towards his car and took off to the mini mart.

"Wanna go play some video games?" said Rigby.

"Nah." answered Mordecai. "I think we need a little bit of the goods if you know what I mean."

"You mean?" smiled Rigby.

"Oh I mean." grinned Mordecai. The two of them started to rap in unison.

"Gonna smoke a bong and get as high as Cheech and Chong! OOOOHHHHH!" the duo then laughed as they walked into the house.

The duo then walked into their room. Rigby grabbed a large purple bong out of the cloest. Mordecai took out an ounce of weed from his dresser. He ground up the bud and packed it into the bong. The duo sat down on Mordecai's bed.

"I want the first hit." said Rigby.

"What if I want the first hit?" asked Mordecai. "Let's play Punchies for it."

"But you always win at Punchies!" complained Rigby. "How about a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Alright." said Mordecai.

One, two, three

Rigby used paper while Mordecai used rock.

"Ugh!" groaned Mordecai. "Fine." Rigby took the bong. He lit it and started to take a hit. The water started bubbling as the smoke started to rise up the neck of the bong. Rigby then pulled the slide out and ripped the bong. He held his smoke in while some came out his mouth as he was holding back a cough. He gave the bong to Mordecai who then took a hit. This went on for a few minutes. After the bong was out, the duo were stoned.

"Hey dude?" said Rigby.

"What?" asked Mordecai.

"Eileen's gonna pop anytime now." answered Rigby. "We had an ultra sound for the baby. Doctor says that we're having a boy. He's a raccoon just like me."

"That's awesome dude." said Mordecai. "Margaret's been going crazy on the gender. Since birds lay eggs, the doctor can't make heads or tails on what gender the baby is."

"What do you want the baby to be?" Rigby asked.

"I kinda want a boy." said Mordecai. "That way my son and your son could repeat the good times we've had. Margaret wants it to be a girl."

"Have you given any names for the baby if it's a boy?" asked Rigby.

"Well Margaret thought of a name for it if it's a boy." said Mordecai. "She wants to call him Mark. I picked the name for the baby if it's a girl. I've always wanted to name my daughter The Power."

"No dude." said Rigby. "Don't call her The Power. Think of something else. Something Margaret can agree to."

"If anything," said Mordecai, "I'd probably name her Madeline."

"Suggest that." said Rigby. "I think Margaret will like it."

"Yeah." said Mordecai. "I hope she will."

"I'm sure." said Rigby. "Hey dude?"

"What?" said Mordecai.

"Wanna play _Alley Fight Dudes_?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah." answered Mordecai.

The duo were sitting on the couch playing _Alley Fight Dudes_. As usual, Mordecai was winning. Rigby would keep mashing on the buttons while Mordecai would casually play. Mordecai's player knocked out Rigby's player.

"OOOOHHHH." yelled Mordecai. "I destroyed you!"

"No fair!" pouted Rigby. "You cheated!"

"Pffft." scoffed Mordecai. "If you weren't mashing on the buttons so much, you'd actually win."

"Just remember that my button mashing saved us from the Destroyer of Worlds!" pointed out Rigby.

"Yeah just that one time!" said Mordecai. "That technique totally makes you lose."

"I want a rematch." challenged Rigby.

"Nooo." rejected Mordecai. "We need to get this food cooked."

"Awww what?" complained Rigby. "Boo! Cooking blows."

"Benson's gonna get pissed if we don't cook." said Mordecai.

"Benson's always pissed." said Rigby. "We're gonna be fathers soon. A break would be nice."

"We need to make some money to keep our children alive." said Mordecai. "Plus we're gonna drink soda and party!"

"Party!" smiled Rigby.

"Party for fatherhood!" chuckled Mordecai.

The duo got started on cooking the food. Mordecai started to make patties for the burgers plus he took out a party package of hot dogs. Rigby started to work on the potato salad. Mordecai turned on the grill and let it heat up for a little while. He then placed the burgers and the hot dogs on the grill and started to let them cook. The burgers sizzled a nice meaty aroma making Mordecai's mouth already water. Rigby was getting work done quickly. her already got the potatoes mashed and put in the bowl. He added some herbs and spices and some miracle whip. He made some hard boiled eggs and crushed it into the potato salad. He stirred the potato salad and eventually it was done. Mordecai walked in with the burgers and hot dogs done. They both-

"OOOOHHHH!" the duo celebrated. "Food is done! Hmm hmm hmm."

They high fived and sat down on the couch.

"Do you wanna go get Margaret and Eileen." asked Mordecai.

"Let's go." said Rigby.

Mordecai started the car and Rigby sat up front. They drove out of the park and drove towards Margaret and Eileen's apartment. The apartment was being packed on the count of the fact that babies were gonna be born soon. Margaret carefully grabbed the incubator and Mordecai grabbed the egg.

"So where are we moving to?" asked Mordecai.

"Eileen and I are moving into the park." answered Margaret. "We're gonna live there until me and you can afford our own house."

"Is Pops okay with it?" asked Mordecai.

"He doesn't mind." said Margaret. "I told him I would pay rent."

"Get butterscotch ripples." said Mordecai. "He'll accept them. He thinks that it's money to him."

"I'm still gonna be working at coffee shop for the time being." said Margaret. "Are you still working at the park?"

"At least until we can afford our own house." said Mordecai. "I need a better job."

"Can we hurry this up?" groaned Rigby. "This is too boring." Mordecai then punched his friend.

"Be patient." hissed Mordecai. "So Margaret, I thought of a good girl name for the baby."

"What did you come up with?" asked Margaret.

"Madeline." answered Mordecai.

"That's a beautiful name Mordecai." said Margaret.

"He wanted to name her The Power." snickered Rigby. Mordecai punched Rigby again.

"Owww!" whined Rigby. "Stop punching me!"

"Let's just head to the park." said Mordecai.

After about 20 minutes of travel, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen all made it to the park. The others were back already. Mordecai opened the door and walked in. Pops ran up to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hello hello!" giggled Pops.

"Hey Pops." said Mordecai and Rigby in unison.

"The burgers came out excellent." said Pops. "Good show!" Skips came down.

"Margaret." greeted Skips. "I haven't seen you since the wedding. How's it going?"

"Very good." smiled Margaret. "The baby will be hatching any day now."

"How's Eileen's pregnancy?" asked Skips.

"It's going good." Eileen answered.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Skips said.

"It's a boy." Eileen replied. "We agreed to Robert. We're gonna call him Robbie for short."

"That's a nice name." said Skips. "I had a cousin named Robert. Nice guy."

Meanwhile, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were munching on burgers and hot dogs.

"Some party huh Muscle Man?" said High Five Ghost.

"Yeah bro!" said Muscle Man. "This hot dog is deliciious." the green man grinned. "Hey Fives, you wanna know who else thinks this hot dog is delicious? MY MOM!" the duo laughed and high fived. Thomas walked into the living room.

"Hey Thomas!" yelled Muscle Man. "Go run back up to the mini mart and pick me up some more Radicola!" he threw the car keys to Thomas.

"Ugh fine." groaned Thomas as he walked away. Benson walked into the living room drinking some soda and munching on some chips.

"Coffee girls." said Benson. "I just wanted to say 'Congratulations on your children.' Mordecai and Rigby must be excited."

"Mordecai is very excited." said Margaret.

"It took a little bit for Rigby to get used to," said Eileen, "but now he's looking forward to it."

"The doctor told me about a month and a half and the baby will hatch." said Margaret. "It's about that time anyway. We're just waiting to see if Eileen will give birth first or the egg will hatch first."

"It's all by chance." said Benson. Mordecai and Rigby walked by Benson.

"Sorry Benson." said Mordecai. "Got some soda that Rigby and I are gonna chug."

"Yeah." said Rigby. "They are three liters of belching chugging awesomeness!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" challenged Mordecai.

"Ohh yeah." said Rigby.

"Hmm hmm hmm." they said together as they started to walk away.

"They are excited alright." said Margaret. Eileen flinched.

"The baby is kicking a lot." said Eileen. "Take it easy Robbie."

"Is the kicking just startling you or is it hurting?" asked Skips.

"It's hurting." said Eileen. "Please go get Rigby."

"Do you think you're going into labor?" asked Skips?

"Trust me Skips." said Eileen. "If I was going into labor then I'd know."

Just like that, Eileen's water broke. Skips knew what was going on. He picked up Eileen and carried her towards the door. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby were going over the rules of the contest.

"Alright dude." said Mordecai. "The rules are simple. We just need to-"

"Go to the hospital!" yelled Skips. "Rigby listen, Eileen's in labor!"

"What?!" Rigby yelled. "We need to go!" Rigby went into his car and Skips placed Eileen in the back seat so she could lay down. Everyone got into their cars and drove towards the hospital awaiting the birth of the child of Rigby and Eileen.

* * *

**Can't wait for Chapter 12? Me neither. Review and what not. Merry Christmas! I'll update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Birth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So apparently, I'm starting to rush myself. I need to slow down when it comes to these characters. So much is happening way too fast. Here's another chapter I guess. Again, Maddie and Robbie are not mine. They belong to futureauthor13. I have permission to use them. Also, if any of you are confused on why Eileen's pregnancy went by so fast is because the average time for a mole's pregnancy is 45-50 days but since a raccoon is being born, it took longer for development. Also, this chapter contains a birth scene in which some people might find disturbing. If anyone is sensitive to this, DO NOT read.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12:Birth**

* * *

Mordecai, was sitting in the waiting room. Rigby, Margaret, and Skips on the other hand were in the delivery room with Eileen who was moments away from giving birth to the baby. High Five Ghost was texting his girlfriend from the skating rink, Benson was on the phone with Mr. Maellard about what's going on, Pops was playing with the toys that the doctors left for the kids, Thomas was on the phone with his mother, and Muscle Man was bored off his mind.

"Ugh Fives bro get off the phone!" complained Muscle Man.

"I'm just texting my girl." said High Five Ghost.

"I wish Starla could have made it." pouted Muscle Man. He stormed off and bumped into a taller, more muscular raccoon. "Move it loser!"

"Whoa take it easy man." said the taller raccoon. He walked up to Mordecai who instantly recognized him. "Hey Mordo!"

"Hey Don." smiled Mordecai.

"Come here and give me some sugar!" Don said requesting one of his signature man hugs he calls 'sugar.' Mordecai came up and Don pulled him into his man hug.

"Hello hello!" smiled Pops.

"Pops!" smiled Don. "Good to see you again. How about some sugar?" Pops giggled as he decided to hug Don. Benson eventually got off the phone red faced. "Hey Benson! You look stressed."

"Yeah a little bit." said Benson.

"Maybe a little sugar could cheer you up." said Don. He pulled Benson into his hug. Like when the two of them first met, the gumball machine smiled in Don's hug. When they stopped hugging, Don didn't recognize High Five Ghost nor Thomas. "Who are these guys?"

"Don, this is High Five Ghost and Thomas." said Benson. "You might have bumped into Muscle Man. We've been here for a good two hours now. He's getting cranky.

"No worries." said Don. "Now you two, how about some sugar?" High Five Ghost and Thomas didn't know what 'sugar' meant.

"He wants a hug." whispered Mordecai to High Five Ghost and Thomas. The ghost and goat walked up to Don. Don then pulled them into his hug. Thomas smiled and High Five Ghost nuzzled into Don's warm fur.

"You're nice." said High Five Ghost.

"Just doing my job." said Don. The raccoon turned towards Mordecai. "So Mordo, is Rigby in the delivery room?"

"Yeah." said Mordecai, "Him, Skips and my wife are in there with Eileen."

"Do they have a minute?" asked Don. "I wanna see Rigby and give him some congratulatory sugar."

"Sure dude." said Mordecai. "Let's go. Don't worry Benson, I'll be back soon."

"Take your time Mordecai." said Benson. The duo walked into the hallway and knocked on Eileen's door.

"Excuse me gentlemen." said a nurse. "Do you know Eileen Lewis?"

"I'm the father's best friend and I'm with his brother." said Mordecai. "He wants to see him."

"Come in." said the nurse. Mordecai and Don opened the door and walked into the room. Eileen was in a hospital robe laying on a white bed. There was a monitor next to her with two heart beats. One was Eileen's and the other one was the baby's. Margaret was sitting on one end of a couch while Skips was sitting on the other end. Rigby was holding Eileen's hand.

"Hey dude." said Mordecai. "Look who came to give you some sugar." Rigby turned over just to be picked up and hugged by his little brother (ironically, Don is the little brother and is three times the size of Rigby.)

"Hey big brother!" said Don. "That's a little congratulatory sugar." He put down his big brother.

"Uhhh...thanks?" said Rigby. After a small pause, Rigby spoke up again. "Don, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my nephew." said Don. "I wanna give him a little welcome to earth sugar."

"Just let Don stay." said Mordecai. "He came to see his nephew. If that's not a good uncle then I don't know what is."

"You can stay Don." smiled Eileen. "But when I'm having the baby is when I'm gonna ask you to leave."

"I understand Eileen." said Don. "You're pretty much my sister in law so it'll be weird seeing...down there."

"That's my job Don." said Rigby. He gave a small wink to his little brother.

"Skips," asked Mordecai, "how much longer until the birth?"

"Last time I checked," said Skips (by the way, Skips is going get the baby out once the head is out) "Her cervix was dilated about 7 centimeters. It'll take some more time...maybe another hour or two."

"Thanks Skips." said Mordecai. "Eileen, in case if Rigby passes out during the birth-"

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby. "I only passed out during Don's birth! Plus I was 2!"

"Pffft." scoffed Mordecai. "You're so gonna pass out!"

"Because it's so gross." said Rigby.

"Anyways," said Mordecai ignoring Rigby's statement, "in case if Rigby passes out, I was going to see if I could witness this since this is my best friend's child."

"Well sit with Margaret." said Eileen. "You're a good friend Mordecai. I wanted to ask you to be there for me since my parents can't but the doctor was saying to not let so many people in."

"What the doctors won't know won't hurt them." said Mordecai. "You know how squeamish Rigby is."

"Stop talking!" yelled Rigby.

"I'm just saying!" said Mordecai.

"You're being very brave Eileen." said Margaret.

"I'm really looking forward to this baby." said Eileen. "Do you know when the egg is going to hatch?"

"Anytime now." said Margaret. "Mordecai is going crazy on the gender."

"So are you." said Mordecai.

"So what?" smiled Margaret. "I wanna know if we're having a son or daughter."

"Alright you guys," said Skips, "I'm gonna check Eileen's cervix again. It's been about an hour since I last checked."

Skips put on a pair of gloves and a surgical mask. He then told Eileen to relax. He then checked. He gave a look of surprise.

"Ten centimeters." said Skips. "It's time." Don smiled at Rigby.

"Well big brother," said Don, "I'm gonna go out to the waiting room. Give me some sugar."

"I guess..." groaned Rigby. Don then picked up his big brother again and hugged him. The taller raccoon then put down Rigby and wished Eileen good luck and to stay strong. He then left the room. Rigby's heart was starting to race with anticipation.

"Now Rigby.," said Skips, "I need you to hold Eileen's hand and try to tell her that everything's okay. You need to keep her calm as much as possible, Margaret and Mordecai, you two hold her legs. It is important that the baby will have enough room to come out. I'll get the baby out once the head is fully out. Rigby, as the father, you can cut the umbilical cord."

"What's an umbilical cord?" asked Rigby.

"It's the cord that connects the baby's belly to the placenta in the mother." answered Skips.

"Aww sick!" groaned Rigby.

"Rigby," said Skips, "you need to stay strong. Don't pass out." Mordecai snickered at what Skips said.

"Yeah yeah." said Rigby.

"Eileen," said Skips. "I need you to take deep breaths and when I tell you to push, push. When I tell you to stop then stop immediately."

"Okay Skips." said Eileen.

"If you need to grip Rigby's hand at anytime soon," said Skips, "do it. I don't expect you to not."

"I understand." replied Eileen.

"Okay." nodded Skips. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." said Eileen.

"Now breathe." instructed Skips. Eileen took a few deep breaths. After about a minute, "Now push." instructed Skips. Eileen immediately started to grip Rigby's hand and started pushing. Rigby flinched as he felt the tight grip. Eileen tightly closed her eyes and let out a small squeal. Rigby leaned over kissed Eileen on the cheek.

"Keep pushing Eileen." whispered Rigby. Eileen listened to her boyfriend as she yelled out from the pain. She gripped Rigby's hand tighter. The mole took another deep breath.

"Keep pushing." said Skips. Eileen resumed to pushing. She yelled a little louder. Mordecai averted his eyes but still held one of Eileen's legs open. Margaret joined in with Rigby to hush her.

"Come on Eileen." said Margaret. "You can do it." Rigby was hushing his girlfriend but at the same time, he was experiencing his own pain from Eileen squeezing his hand so tight but nothing could compare to the pain Eileen was going through.

"Alright Eileen." said Skips. "Take a quick break." Eileen stopped for a second so she can take a few deep breaths.  
"Now push." instructed Skips. Eileen started pushing again. This time, she started to scream. It was unbearable. She squeezed Rigby's hand as tight as possible. Rigby closed his eyes tightly and started biting his other hand.  
Skips started to notice the head. "I see the head. Keep pushing Eileen." Eileen kept screaming as she felt the baby slowly coming out. Rigby peeped over and saw a little bit of the head. He gasped and then fell over on the ground.

"Hmm hmm." said Mordecai. "I knew he'd pass out." Eventually, the head was fully out. Skips carefully pulled the baby out. He then slapped Rigby awake.

"Cut the cord." said Skips. Rigby looked over and noticed that the baby was bloody looking. Rigby dry heaved but he took the cord cutter and cut the umbilical cord. Eileen pushed out the placenta and Skips put it in a basket. He patted the baby on the back which made it cough out fluid. It then started screeching loudly.

"That's definitely Rigby's baby." said Mordecai. "Screeches like Rigby so it has to be Rigby's."

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby. Skips cleaned up the baby. Eventually the yeti checked the baby.

"He's perfectly healthy." said Skips. He then handed the baby to Eileen. She teared up when she held him for the first time. The baby had golden colored fur but he was a raccoon. He had the circles around his eyes, Rigby's hair style, his nose and everything. After a few minutes of hold the baby, Rigby decided to hold his son. The baby's tail poked out of the blanket. The color of the stripes on his tail alternated between gold and dark brown. Rigby smiled at his new son.

"Oh wow." chuckled Rigby as he teared up a bit. "Hi. I'm your daddy." He kissed the baby on the forehead.

"Did you decide a name for him?" asked Skips.

"We have it all planned out." said Eileen. "Robert Salyers. We're gonna call him Robbie for short."

"He's..." breathed Rigby. "He's adorable." He walked up to Eileen. "Eileen...I uhhh...you know...love you and what not." Eileen giggled.

"I love you too Rigby." replied the mole. Rigby then smiled and kissed Eileen ever so gently. Mordecai walked up to Rigby.

"Congratulations you two." smiled Mordecai. Skips skipped up to Rigby.

"I'm going to get the rest." said Skips.

"Okay." said Rigby.

"Let me see the little guy." said Mordecai. Eileen handed Robbie over to Mordecai. Robbie stared into the blue jay's eyes. "Hey there little guy." said Mordecai smiling. "You look just like your father." Margaret walked up to Mordecai.

"He's so cute Eileen." said Margaret. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Margaret." said Eileen as her voice broke. It was not in sorrow but in complete joy. The door opened and the rest of the crew walked in. Don walked over to Mordecai. His face immediately lit up like a child's face on Christmas morning. Mordecai handed Robbie over to Don.

"Hey there little guy." said Don. "I'm your uncle. Here's a little welcome to earth sugar." Don carefully hugged his newborn nephew. "What's his name?"

"Robbie." replied Eileen. Don was so proud of his brother.

"Congratulations you two." said Don. "Rigbone, words can't describe on how proud I am."

"Thanks I guess." said Rigby. Benson smiled at Robbie.

"Hi there Robbie." said Benson. "I'm Benson."

"Don't think he'll always be nice." Rigby whispered into Robbie's ear. Mordecai punched his friend on the shoulder. "Owww."

Everyone had their fair share of seeing Robbie. Eventually, Eileen was released from the hospital. She sat in a wheelchair while holding Robbie. Rigby pushed the wheelchair out to the lobby. Eileen then got up and walked out with everyone. Robbie was ready to start his new life on earth.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I really hope I didn't let anyone down. The egg will in fact hatch in the next chapter. I decided to make the chapters of Robbie's birth and Maddie hatching separate. Yes I'm spoiling it and I'm sorry. I just need to get these two characters introduced. I know I've said it countless times but Maddie and Robbie belong to futureauthor13. They are not mine and I had permission. This might be the last time you'll read that. But for now, Chapter 13 is in progress. Wow first story I've written with more than twelve chapters. Anyways, Chapter 13 will be done momentarily. **


	13. Chapter 13: Hatchling

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! Hard to believe this is the thirteenth chapter. First story I've written with more than twelve chapters. Talk about an accomplishment. By the way, the term "kit" is a baby raccoon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hatchling**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Robbie's birth. Rigby enjoyed being a father except for changing the diapers on certain occasions. Him and Eileen would take equal part in taking care of Robbie. The kit was their responsibility now. At some points, Rigby would have trouble taking care of his son but Eileen would step in and make things better. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Margaret were still expecting the arrival of their child. Everyday, the two birds would walk into the baby's room and see that the egg still hasn't hatched yet. Luckily for them, Mordecai decided to set up an alarm in the incubator to indicate that the egg was hatching. Although Mordecai and Rigby still lived in the same place, they were too busy doing their own thing but every once in a while, Mordecai and Rigby would still sit down and play video games while Margaret and Eileen would sit down and talk.

Mordecai and Rigby were playing _Guitar Dudes: Reunion Tour_. Mordecai was winning the game with no trouble performing the correct buttons on the controller while Rigby kept pressing incorrect buttons. The virtual audience started to yell "boo" at Rigby's player throwing bottles at him. Rigby had to do the button combo in order to dodge the bottles.

"Dodge them dude!" yelled Mordecai. "Up up down down left right left right!" Eileen walked up to Rigby.

"Rigby," said Eileen, "Robbie is crying and needs a diaper change. Can you do that for me?"

"Aww what?" complained Rigby. "Why can't you do it?"

"It's your turn." said Eileen. "I did it the past three times."

"Just change Robbie's diaper." said Mordecai.

"Ugh fine." groaned Rigby in defeat. "I hate how he poops so much. "

"Dude, that's what all babies do." said Mordecai. "You on the other hand were in big boy diapers until you were 13 cause you wouldn't stop shitting your pants."

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby. "I was sick!"

"For 13 years?" mocked Mordecai. "Pfft, no you weren't. Go change your son's diaper."

"Go change your son's diaper." mocked Rigby. He walked up to his son who was crying loudly. Rigby took out a diaper and some baby wipes. He removed Robbie's dirty diaper and cleaned him up. He gagged when he saw the poop. He then put a clean diaper on Robbie afterwards. Rigby then heard a loud noise. He ran out of the baby's room. He followed the sound to the other guest room. There was a red light flashing. Rigby looked at the egg closely and noticed a crack in the shell.

"Shit!" yelled Rigby. He ran out of the guest room. "Mordecai! Margaret! Skips! Come quick!"

"Ugh Rigby!" yelled Mordecai. "Quit your screaming." Rigby ran up to his friend and slapped him on the face.

"Will you listen to me?!" yelled Rigby. Mordecai wasn't too happy about being slapped. He was about to punch Rigby when the raccoon quickly grabbed Mordecai's fist.

"What now?" asked Mordecai. "What did you drop the baby?"

"I didn't drop Robbie!" yelled Rigby.

"Then what happened?" asked Mordecai.

"The egg is hatching!" yelled Rigby in Mordecai's face.

"What?!" yelled Mordecai bolting up from the couch. Margaret immediately started to run up the stairs. "Skip!" yelled Mordecai. "Come here!" Skips came into the living room.

"What do you want?" asked Skips. "I'm about to head to the mini mart to pick up some more milk."

"No time!" said Mordecai. "The egg is hatching!" Skips remained calm.

"How do you know this?" Skips asked calmly.

"Rigby must have heard the alarm." said Mordecai. "Please Skips, we need your help."

"Alright." said Skips.

"Thank you man." smiled Mordecai. The duo then went upstairs. They came into the incubator room. Skips skipped up to Margaret.

"Let me see the egg." requested Skips. Margaret handed the yeti the egg. He examined it for more cracks. More and more cracks were forming. "Hold the egg Margaret. It's best that the baby will first see its mother after hatching." Mordecai sat next to Margaret. He held her tight while Margaret watched the egg hatching. Rigby was curious to see what was going on. Eileen ran in with Robbie in her arms.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"It hasn't fully hatched yet." said Skips. Eileen walked over to Rigby and stood next to him. Skips pulled a chair up for Eileen to sit on. She smiled and thanked Skips for the chair. The yeti also positioned a pillow under Eileen's arm where Robbie's head was resting. The shell of the egg was getting weaker by the second. A small gray beak pushed off pieces of the shell from the egg. The birds kept watching until the top of the egg was broke off revealing a very small and pink bird.

"What the hell is that?!" yelled Rigby. Mordecai punched Rigby right on the arm. Skips carefully took the baby out of the egg. He cleaned it up and afterwards examined it.

"It's a girl." said Skips.

"Wow..." breathed Mordecai. "She's...wow." He teared right up at the sight of his new daughter. Margaret on the other hand was already sending out the water works as the egg was hatching.

"Let me *sob* see my baby." sobbed Margaret. She wasn't sad or anything. She was just extremely happy. Skips handed the baby to Margaret. Mordecai looked over at his daughter.

"What are you gonna name her?" asked Skips.

"Madeline." answered Mordecai. "We'll give her Maddie as a nickname." Robbie was staring at Maddie. He was still new to the world and never seen what a newborn bird looked like.

"She'll stay this way for now." said Skips. "She'll start growing feathers in the next few weeks. I see the feathers being either blue like Mordecai's or violet. I don't see the feathers being red like Margaret's."

"I can't wait to find out." said Mordecai excited.

"Just try to keep her warm." advised Skips. "She's bald so she needs you two to keep her warm until her feathers are fully grown." Margaret eventually stopped crying.

"I'm so happy." smiled Margaret. "Hi Maddie. Mommy and daddy are here."

"Can I see her?" asked Mordecai. Margaret handed Maddie over to Mordecai. "Whoa." It was exciting but at the same time, it felt weird that Mordecai was now a father. "Hi Maddie. I'm your daddy." Mordecai's smile never faded away. This was part of him that he was holding. Rigby walked up to Mordecai.

"Congratulations and all that junk." said Rigby.

"Thanks man." said Mordecai. The duo fist bumped and then smiled at one another.

Eventually, Pops and the others walked in and got their fair share of seeing Maddie. Since Mordecai and Rigby had newborn children to take care of, Benson was nice and gave them a couple weeks to a month off. Margaret and Eileen also had a month off from the coffee shop. Now the main goal of both pairs of parents was to care for Maddie and Robbie at all costs.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry that I rushed it. I needed to get Maddie born fast. I'll try for a longer fourteenth chapter. Until Chapter 14 is posted, have a good one! **


	14. Chapter 14: Responsibilities

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I wanna give a HUUUUUUUGE thank you to bazaaboy44. His send off chapter of "The Last of Our Days" meant a lot to me. His and Jessielover's fanship towards my work bring a huge smile on my face. Read bazaaboy44's stories. He's a great author :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Responsibilities**

* * *

A couple months have passed. Maddie and Robbie are now only three months old. Now that Mordecai and Rigby have been fathers for three months, they have become more responsible. Mordecai and Margaret managed to gather enough money for their own place. With Mordecai working extra hard at the park and Margaret at the coffee shop, they managed to put their pay checks together for a new house. Rigby and Eileen also found a place of their own. It was right across the street from Mordecai and Margaret's house so that Mordecai and Rigby can still chill, Margaret and Eileen talk, and Maddie and Robbie at least get to know each other. Pretty much all they can do as three month old babies is notice each other. Nothing else really.

Mordecai sat on his couch playing another one of his video games. Margaret was out in the kitchen making formula milk for Maddie while Maddie lay in her crib staring at a rotating mobile. Margaret walked out of the kitchen shaking the bottle of formula milk.

"Why aren't you giving her breast milk?" asked Mordecai.

"Well she needs to start weening from breast milk." answered Margaret.

"Awww what?" groaned Mordecai. "I'm gonna miss you breast feeding her." The blue jay then winked at her. Margaret giggled at the joke.

"Shut up." giggled Margaret as she started feeding Maddie.

"So is it alright if Rigby and Eileen come over with Robbie?" asked Mordecai. "Rigby and I are gonna have a little _Alley Fight Dudes_ tournament. Of course I'm gonna win. Hmm hmm."

"You always do." smiled Margaret.

"So can they?" asked Mordecai.

"Sure." said Margaret. "Eileen and I were gonna go through the new outfits we bought for Maddie and Robbie."

"Yeahyuh!" fist pumped Mordecai. "I'm gonna call Rigby." He then took out his phone and dialed Rigby's number. It started ringing.

"Make sure you tell Rigby to tell Eileen to bring the new outfits." said Margaret.

"Alright." said Mordecai. Rigby then picked up.

_Hello?_

"Hey dude." said Mordecai. "Come over. Margaret said that you can come over."

_Uhhh hang on. Let me talk to Eileen._

"While you're at it," Mordecai said, "tell Eileen to bring Robbie's new outfits. Margaret wanted me to tell you that."

_Awww what? What for?_

"Just bring the outfits." said Mordecai.

_Alright, I'll tell her._ _Sheesh. _

Mordecai then heard Rigby drop his phone and then he heard Rigby yell:

_Eileen! Margaret said to come down and bring Robbie's new outfits!_

The raccoon then picked up the phone.

_Yeah I'm coming.  
_

"Alright dude." said Mordecai. "See ya in a minute." The conversation ended there. Mordecai then looked at his wife. "Eileen's gonna bring the outfits."

"Thank you babe." smiled Margaret. The two birds then kissed. Maddie then made a pouty face at her parents.

"Looks like Maddie doesn't like PDA." smiled Mordecai. "Ya know? Parent Displays of Affection? Heh heh..." Margaret looked at Mordecai with a blank expression. "Yeah that was pretty cheesy." The door then swung open and Rigby walked in with his controller.

"Put in the game." said Rigby. "I've been practicing my moves!"

"What your button mashing?" smirked Mordecai. "You know you're gonna lose."

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby. "I've been training!"

"Care to make a wager on that?" smiled Mordecai.

"No." said Rigby. "No more bets."

"You're afraid that you're gonna lose again." chuckled Mordecai.

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby. "Lets just play already." Meanwhile, the girls were picking out outfits for Maddie and Robbie.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Eileen as she showed Margaret an outfit. "That fits Robbie right?" It was a shirt that had a ball of fur with two eyes peaking out."

"Well he is a fur ball." smiled Margaret. "I got this for Maddie." She showed a purple shirt saying "Little Angel" on it.

"Awww Margaret." smiled Eileen. "That's so cute."

"I thought that it would be a good match for Maddie." said Margaret. "Would you agree Mordecai?" The blue jay was too preoccupied with his game.

"He seems pretty preoccupied." said Eileen.

"Men and their video games." said Margaret.

"Rigby loves his video games." smiled Eileen. "Although he never makes it past level 1."

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby. Eileen giggled at her boyfriend.

"So when are you and Rigby gonna get married?" asked Margaret.

"I'm not sure yet." said Eileen. "He hasn't proposed yet."

"Are you hoping sometime soon he will?" wondered Margaret.

"I really do hope so." said Eileen. "I want to know that I'll be with Rigby for the rest of my life."

"Aww." smiled Margaret. "That's so sweet."

"It's worth the wait though." said Eileen. "I want him to surprise me."

"That's kinda what Mordecai did." said Margaret. "He was really happy to become a father so I guess that's why he proposed. Plus it's better for babies to be born with married parents."

"If Robbie asks," said Eileen, "I'll tell him that Rigby and I already married before he was born." The girls then heard a game being over."

"OOOOHHHH!" yelled Mordecai. "That's game!"

"Best two out of three?" asked Rigby.

"We already played two matches." said Mordecai. "I won."

"Ugh!" groaned Rigby.

"I told you that you blow." smirked Mordecai.

"STOP TALKING!" yelled Rigby. After that little stunt, Robbie started crying.

"Now look what you did." said Mordecai. "You made Robbie cry."

"Ohh real mature Mordecai." said Rigby. The raccoon got up and walked over to his son. "Uhhh..." Rigby was very confused at this point. "Are you hungry?" He picked up Robbie and placed a bottle in his mouth. The kit kept crying even though the bottle was in his mouth. "Mordecai! I need help!"

"Let me see him." said Eileen as she walked over to Rigby. She picked up Robbie and realized that his diaper was full. "His diaper is full Rigby."

"I ain't changing that." said Rigby.

"I'll do it." said Eileen. She placed Robbie on the couch. She changed the kit's diaper and put on a clean one. Robbie smiled at his mother.

"Why does he stop for you?" asked Rigby.

"Because you don't bother to change his diaper." said Eileen.

"I don't wanna touch his poo." said Rigby.

"Dude," said Mordecai. "It's like she's raising two babies. Robbie and you."

"Fuck off!" yelled Rigby. The blue jay couldn't help but laugh. Eileen then placed Robbie next to Maddie. The hatchling looked at the kit and smiled. She tried to reach for Robbie but wasn't successful.

"Awww look." smiled Margaret. Maddie kept trying to reach for Robbie.

"She's curious." said Eileen. "I do like the violet feathers."

"It's a nice mix." said Margaret. "Since Mordecai's feathers are blue and mine are red, violet is a great mix for our child."

"So why are you considered a robin when you look a lot like a cardinal?" wondered Eileen.

"My mom is a cardinal and my dad is a robin." said Margaret.

"That explains it." said Eileen.

"Yeah." chuckled Margaret. Mordecai and Rigby walked into the kitchen.

"Dude," said Rigby, "do you have any Radicola in here?"

"I've got Mordo Shakes." said Mordecai. "Do you?"

"All I have is Rig Juice." said Rigby.

"I guess we both lose then." said Mordecai.

"Yeah." frowned Rigby. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's time for us to go to work." said Mordecai. "Margaret, what time do you have to go to work?"

"In about an hour." said Margaret.

"Who's gonna watch the kids?" asked Mordecai. "Dude call Don."

"Why Don?" asked Rigby.

"Cause he's Robbie's uncle." answered Mordecai. "If you won't do it then I'll do it."

"Don't even!" yelled Rigby. Mordecai took out his phone and dialed Don's number. Rigby pouted and walked away in defeat.

_Hello?_

"Hey Don." said Mordecai.

_Mordo! How's my buddy doing?_

"Not too bad." said Mordecai. "Listen, I need a favor."

_Sure. What is it?_

"Do you think that you can watch Maddie and Robbie?" asked Mordecai. "Rigby, Margaret, Eileen and I have to work."

_Sure. At what time?_

"In about an hour." said Mordecai. "Rigby and I are leaving right now but Margaret and Eileen are still around."

_I'll be at Rigby's in a few minutes._

"Thanks Don." said Mordecai.

_Just give me some sugar when you get back._

"You know I can't say no to sugar." chuckled Mordecai.

_Alright. Later gator!_

"Bye Don." Mordecai said. He then hung up his phone. "Don's gonna watch the kids."

"Ohh good." smiled Margaret.

"Well Rigby and I gotta go." said Mordecai. He then walked up to his wife and kissed her.

"Ohh barf." said Rigby. Mordecai ignored Rigby's remark and walked out the door with him to head to the park for another hard day's work.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Chapter 15 will be posted sometime soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: Regular Times

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What's up? I thought I'd give you a new chapter. I hope I'm not boring you too much with these chapters. I'm still gonna try to keep Mordecai and Rigby themselves while at the same time being fathers. Also, I skipped ahead about five years because I don't wanna keep any more boring chapters where they have to feed the babies and what not. Yawn. Anyways, here's Chapter 15.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Regular Times**

* * *

It was another regular morning. September's air was breezy but still some what warm. The house was in slumber at about 6:00 Monday morning. Unfortunately, it was the first day of school. The loud alarm blared springing a tired blue jay and his red robin wife out of bed.

"Ugh." groaned Mordecai. He slammed on the alarm making the blaring stop.

"What time is it?" yawned Margaret.

"6:00." answered Mordecai.

"I'm gonna go wake up Maddie." muttered Margaret as she climbed out of bed. "Then I'll fix up some coffee."

"Alright." yawned Mordecai. Margaret walked out of the room. Mordecai stood up and cracked his back and took out his phone. "Maybe I should wake Rigby." snickered Mordecai. "Eileen must have tried dozens of times." Mordecai dialed Rigby's number.

Meanwhile in Rigby's house, he slumbered in his bed. Eileen was already awake fixing breakfast. Robbie was still sleeping as well. Like his father, Robbie liked to sleep in. Today wasn't his lucky day.

Rigby's phone started to ring loudly. Of course, the raccoon sprang awake and yelling. He looked at his phone and answered it.

"Mordecai!" yelled Rigby. "What the hell?!"

_Time to get up dude. Robbie has school today. See unlike you, Robbie will get his high school diploma._

"Shut up!" growled Rigby. "It's 6:00 in the morning. Leave me alone."

_Dude you know I'm just gonna call you back if you- _

Mordecai was cut off after that. Rigby slammed his phone on the table and tried going back to sleep. His phone rang again.

"Gah!" yelled Rigby. He grabbed his phone and turned it off. He slammed his phone on the night stand again and went right back to sleep.

"Rigby!" Eileen called out. "I made bacon!" The raccoon instantly sprang awake and was in the kitchen in seconds. "I knew that'd wake you up." giggled Eileen.

"Works every time." muttered Rigby as he took a bite of bacon. "Where's my cereal?"

"You don't want any eggs?" asked Eileen.

"Eileen, you know I'm allergic to eggs." said Rigby. "Make me some cereal and toast." Eileen sighed and grabbed the cereal. "Is there any coffee?" asked Rigby.

"In the coffee pot." said Eileen.

"Thank you babe." smiled Rigby. He kissed her and then grabbed the his coffee. "So when do you wanna get Robbie up?"

"In a few minutes." said Eileen.

"You know that this part is gonna suck." muttered Rigby.

"I know but Robbie is starting school so we need to wake him up." said Eileen.

"Stupid Mordecai tried waking me up." said Rigby.

"I noticed by you yelling in the bedroom." giggled Eileen.

"Don't start." said Rigby. Eileen's phone starting ringing.

"Speaking of Mordecai." said Eileen. She answered her phone. "Hey Mordecai."

_Hey Eileen. Is Rigby up?_

"Yeah." replied Eileen. "I woke him up with the bacon trick."

_That never surprises me. Anyway, Maddie and I gonna be over in a minute. She wanted to hang out with Robbie here before Rigby and I take them to school. I don't trust the bus. Buses blow.  
_

"Yeah I pretty much avoided taking the bus when I was in school." said Eileen. "Alright Mordecai, I'll see you in a minute." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. "Mordecai and Maddie are getting ready and they'll be here in a minute."

"Well get Robbie up." said Rigby. "I'm gonna play some _Karate Choppers_." Rigby finished his cereal and his coffee and walked into the living room. He put in _Karate Choppers_ and turned on the game system and started playing. He then heard Robbie yelling and kicking the walls. Eileen walked out frustrated. "Geez Eileen since when do you get frustrated?" said Rigby.

"I just need to take a breather." said Eileen. "I'll be back in a minute. Could you please try getting him up?"

"I guess." frowned Rigby. He paused the game and walked over to Robbie's room. Over the past five years, Robbie grew a little bit. His fur had darkened slightly. He also now wore glasses. He also had Rigby's hair style.

"Robbie get out of bed." said Rigby.

"No!" yelled Robbie. "I don't wanna!"

"Don't make me ask twice." said Rigby calmly. "Your mother made bacon by the way." Just like Rigby, Robbie sprang out of bed toward the kitchen. "Hmm hmm. That was easy."

Rigby walked out of Robbie's room. As he walked in the kitchen, Eileen had a flabbergasted look on her face.

"How did you do that?" asked Eileen.

"I told him that you made bacon." answered Rigby.

"Males with bacon." muttered Eileen. Mordecai walked into the house with Maddie. Maddie was a little bit taller than Robbie. Her violet feathers were her more noticeable features. She also wore a pink long sleeve shirt and a long skirt on with leggings on. She also wore a pair of pink and white shoes and a pair of purple socks. Robbie on the other hand was wearing a tee shirt over a sweat shirt. The tee shirt read, "Little Punk" on it. above the "Little Punk" caption had a smiley face with liberty spikes as a hair style. The smiley face was also doing the rock on symbol. The young raccoon also wore a pair of baggie jeans and a pair of black shoes and white socks.

Mordecai noticed that Rigby was playing _Karate Choppers._

"You read my mind dude." said Mordecai.

"Plug in." said Rigby. "I'm player 1 this time."

"Ehh whatever." shrugged Mordecai.

"Daddy where's Robbie?" asked Maddie.

"Kitchen." answered Rigby.

"Thank you Rigby!" smiled Maddie. She walked into the kitchen.

"I was thinking Robbie would have still been asleep." said Mordecai.

"I told him that Eileen made bacon." said Rigby.

"Just like you dude." chuckled Mordecai. The duo's match started. "Try to get a Double Death Combo."

"Yeah yeah." said Rigby. The duo started attacking their enemies at the same time. They killed their enemies at the same time.

"Double Death Combo!" said the TV.

"WHOOOOAAA!" called out Mordecai and Rigby. Maddie and Robbie came out into the living room.

"Hey Dad," said Robbie, "can I play a round with Maddie?"

"Sure," said Rigby. "Take my controller." As usual, Mordecai punched his friend.

"No dude." said Mordecai. "We have to take them to school."

"Hey I'm his dad." said Rigby. "Robbie, you can play a round with Maddie. Then we have to take you to jail-uh I mean school."

"Thank you dad!" said Robbie. "Fist bump?" Rigby then fist bumped his son.

"Make sure you get off after this round Maddie." said Mordecai.

"Yes Daddy." said Maddie. Mordecai smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Margaret?" asked Eileen.

"She's in the shower." said Mordecai. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Rigby when you and Mordecai leave to drop off the kids," said Eileen, "Margaret and I are gonna run a few errands before we get to work."

"Alright." said Rigby. "Me and Mordecai were gonna head to the park after we dropped the kids off. Benson invited us to play some cards. He said that you and Margaret are more than welcome to join."

"We'll be over after we're done." said Eileen.

"Ohh yeah." said Mordecai. "The park is closed today."

"That's why Benson invited us over for cards." said Rigby.

"We need some Radicola for this." said Mordecai.

"I'll handle it." said Rigby. "Hey Eileen, will you pick up a 30 pack of Radicola on your way to the park?"

"Yup." said Eileen. "I can do that."

"Wanna go check up on the kids?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah let's go." said Rigby. The duo walked into the living room and noticed that the kids were already finished with their one round.

"Alright kids," said Mordecai, "game over. Time to go." Robbie had a disappointed look on his face while Maddie willingly stood up and turned off the game. Rigby walked up to Eileen.

"I'll see you at the park." said Rigby.

"You too." smiled Eileen. "I love you."

"Love you too." said Rigby. He then kissed his wife and walked out the door with Mordecai, Maddie, and Robbie.

Eventually, they made it to the town's elementary school. They dropped off Maddie and Robbie and started driving towards the park.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was slow. Next chapter will be them playing cards and what not. Something new that I haven't done in my other two stories. Chapter 16 will be updated some time and what not. See ya then!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: A Regular Day of Fun

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank all my fans for making these 2,000 views possible. For that, I'm gonna send a new chapter. Don't worry, it'll get better. I promise. I'm doing the best I can. Don't give up on me. On a side note, I'm working on another project with JessieLover. Be sure to check out the story "Erased" on JessieLover's profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Regular Day of Fun  
**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby stepped out of the car after parking in Mordecai's assigned parking spot at the park. The blue jay and raccoon stepped out of the car.

"Alright dude," Mordecai said, "we need to pick up the kids from school when the day is over. Margaret and Eileen are at work."

"What if I have too much fun?" smirked Rigby.

"You know that Benson only invited us to play cards so he can kick our asses." said Mordecai. "You know how good he is."

"Yeah." said Rigby. "I'm his opposite on that one."

"Yeah." said Mordecai. "I suck too."

"That's because Benson has nothing else to do with his life." chuckled Rigby.

"Only boss us around." replied Mordecai with a flat expression.

"I don't get it." said Rigby.

"Me neither dude." Mordecai said with a shrug. The duo then walked into the house. Pops instantly smiled when he saw Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hello hello!" greeted Pops happily.

"Hey Pops." said the duo in unison.

"How are my fine gents?" asked Pops.

"Pretty good." answered Mordecai. "Today was Maddie and Robbie's first day of school."

"Oh my how exciting!" smiled Pops. "It's always nice to get an education."

"Yeah right." scoffed Rigby.

"Bad show Rigby." frowned Pops.

"I'm just saying." said Rigby with a shrug. Benson walked into the living room.

"Hey guys." said Benson. "I'm glad you two can show up. Where's the coffee girls?"

"They're working today." said Mordecai. "They have names you know."

"I know." said Benson. "I just can't figure out what they are."

"Margaret and Eileen." Mordecai said answering Benson's question. "Where are the others?"

"Skips is in the kitchen getting the cards ready," answered Benson, "Muscle Man and High Five Ghost will be here any second, and Thomas ran up to the store to get some snacks and Radicola."

"Aww yeahyuh!" exclaimed Mordecai. "I've got no Radicola at home."

"Me neither." said Rigby. "All I have is Rig Juice."

"Why do you even drink that stuff anyways?" asked Mordecai.

"Cause it's good." answered Rigby. "You even drank it with me!"

"Just because we were too smart to the point where we couldn't understand anyone." said Mordecai.

"It worked." smiled Rigby. "That's one thing that makes me more smarter than you."

"It's more smart dude." corrected Mordecai.

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby.

After hanging out for a little bit, the others finally arrived. The gang were in the living room with a poker table set up. Benson was the first to deal. He dealt out the cards. Of course Rigby had a really bad poker face.

"Dude you have such a terrible poker face." chuckled Mordecai. Rigby had a troubled look on his face.

"I...I fold." stuttered Rigby as he placed his cards on the table. They turned out to be a 2 and a 3.

"I bet 20." said Skips placing two black chips on the table. Benson handed Skips a card. Mordecai looked at his cards. He had a 5 and a 2.

"Fold." said Mordecai placing his cards on the table.

"I bet 50." said Muscle Man placing five black chips on the center of the table. Benson handed Muscle Man a card.

Everyone else placed their bets. In the second round, Thomas and High Five Ghost folded while Pops, Skips and Muscle Man were the only three left playing. In the third round, Muscle Man folded and it was just Pops and Skips left. Skips had a royal flush while Pops had a straight.

"Alight you guys," said Benson. "Show your cards." Skips revealed his cards and so did Pops.

"Looks like I won that one." said Skips claiming his prize. Another round was started with Skips as the dealer. Eventually, everyone got their turn as the dealer and the game was won by of course Benson. He knew a thing or two when it came to poker. He always had good luck in poker.

Eventually after after the game of cards, the gang played some board games and watched some movies. Mordecai and Rigby looked at the time. It was 2:30.

"We'll be right back Benson." said Mordecai. "Rigby and I need to pick up the kids."

"Alright." said Benson. "When will Margaret and Eileen be over?"

"At about 7." answered Mordecai.

"We should go to McHolligans tonight and have a couple drinks." smiled Benson.

"Don already said that he'd watch the kids while we're out." said Mordecai. "I got it all covered." Just like that, Mordecai's phone rang. "Hello?" answered Mordecai.

_Hey Mordo! It's Don. I'll be picking up the kids from school and I'll take them to my_ _place. _

"Thanks Don." said Mordecai. "The gang and I are gonna go to McHolligans and have a few drinks. I'll give you a call when we get back to the park."

_Alrighty then. Later gator!_

The call then ended.

"Don's gonna pick up the kids dude." said Mordecai.

"I can't believe that you trust my son and your daughter with a guy who always asks for sugar. He's gonna contaminate Robbie. He'll start asking me for sugar."

"Don't worry dude." said Mordecai. "Don's cool. I don't see why you still hate him. He said he was sorry for making you feel like an outcast. What else do you want from him?"

"To not ask so many people for sugar." replied Rigby. "Eventually, someone is gonna look at him the wrong way and kick his ass."

"You know I hate it when you talk about your brother that way." glared Mordecai.

"Yeah yeah." said Rigby rolling his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Not right now." said Benson. "It's still too early. We'll go a little later."

"I'll hold you to that." said Rigby.

The gang was confident that they had a fun night ahead of them.

* * *

**Yeah sorry this chapter was boring. Personally, I was bored just working on it. Talk about irony. It won't surprise me that I'll see criticisms. I thought it would be something nice and different but I guess I just made a weak structure to the chapter. I'll try to make Chapter 17 more exciting. They'll be at McHolligans so I'm gonna try to make it fun. Until then, peace out.**


	17. Chapter 17: McHooligans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What is your favorite story written by me? Go onto my profile and vote now! Poll closes January 31!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: McHooligans  
**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting in the living room playing video games like usual. Mordecai like always would beat Rigby making the blue jay happy and the raccoon angry. After about a half hour of video games, they got bored and decided to go to the coffee shop to check up on their wives. They both walked in and sat down. Margaret approached Mordecai and Rigby holding a half full pot. Eileen was right next to Margaret.

"Hey guys." greeted Margaret.

"Hey Margaret." said the duo in unison.

"How was your day at the park?" asked Margaret.

"It was fun." answered Mordecai. "Benson wants to know if you and Eileen wanna have a couple drinks at McHooligans.

"What about Maddie?" wondered Margaret. "How long is Don gonna watch her and Robbie for?"

"Don said that he'd watch them as long as we're out." said Mordecai. "I'm gonna pay him with some sugar."

"Well I'll go get some from the back room." said Margaret with a confused look on her face.

"Not that sugar." chuckled Mordecai. "He likes to hug people. He tries to get Rigby to hug him but is always turned down."

"That's because I hate him." said Rigby.

"Dude, I thought you made up with him." said Mordecai. "You even gave him sugar!"

"Only to save the park." said Rigby arrogantly before taking a sip of coffee.

"Sometimes shit just doesn't go through your head." groaned Mordecai. He then turned back to Margaret. "So anyways, wanna go to McHolligans tonight? You and Eileen have tomorrow off right?"

"Yeah." said Margaret. "The coffee shop is closed tomorrow for Quintel Day, so, yeah I'll go."

"Sounds like fun." said Eileen.

"Awww yeah!" exclaimed Mordecai with a fist pump. "Drinking with Margaret!" Margaret giggled at her husband.

"Alright well I gotta serve this customer." frowned Margaret. "I'll see you tonight." She then kissed her husband. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." smiled Mordecai. Rigby kissed Eileen and then they paid the girls for the coffee and walked out. As they boarded the cart and started driving, Rigby had a look of nervousness on his face. Mordecai could tell that Rigby was going to do something big. Every time Rigby was going to do something big, he would have a nervous look on his face and would start twitching.

"Alright dude," said Mordecai, "what big thing are you gonna do now?"

"W-what are you talking about?" stammered Rigby.

"You're flipping out for some reason." said Mordecai. "What are you gonna do?"

"I..." started Rigby. He couldn't finish his answer because he was really nervous.

"You what?" asked Mordecai with a look of confusion on his face.

"I...I...I..." stuttered Rigby.

"Dude spit it out already!" yelled Mordecai impatiently.

"I wanna...*gulp*...propose to Eileen." said Rigby. Mordecai's expression changed from irritation to a smile instantly. He then let out a small chuckle.

"You wanna seal the deal with her?" asked Mordecai with a hug grin.

"Yeah." said Rigby with a sigh. "Her and I have been together since she got pregnant with Robbie. I thought that being with her 24-7 was gonna be hell, but for the past five years, it's actually been...kinda nice."

"Do it up man!" said Mordecai. "Not now since she's working."

"Should I do it at McHooligans?" asked Rigby.

"No dude." said Mordecai. "We'll be too drunk tonight. That's why Pops is our designated driver."

"Is he even coming tonight?" asked Rigby.

"He is but he's gonna stay sober." answered Mordecai. "Benson told me that he wants to get SMASHED tonight. I wonder what for."

"Must suck for Pops though." chuckled Rigby.

"Yeah." said Mordecai.

Eventually, they made it back to the house. They exited the cart and walked into the house and sat on the couch afterwards.

"This night is gonna be the shit!" said Rigby.

"Yeah it is!" shouted Mordecai. Benson walked into the living room.

"Mordecai, Rigby, did you talk to Margaret and Eileen about tonight?" asked Benson.

"Yeah." said Mordecai. "They're coming. Don is gonna watch the kids while we're out. They get out at 7:00 tonight."

"When they get here, we'll go." said Benson. "I hope you all can pay because I can't afford to buy for all of you."

"We got the money Benson." said Mordecai. "Rigby and I each have $50 for drinks."

"Saving it for this occasion." said Rigby. "It's my "Get Drunk With Benson" stash."

"You have a money stash for getting drunk with me?" asked Benson raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah." said Rigby.

"He's always wanted to drink with his boss." said Mordecai. "Ever since he turned 21."

"That's...odd." muttered Benson.

"It's Rigby we're talking about here." said Mordecai. "Everything about him is abnormal."

"Hey!" yelled Rigby.

"I'm kidding dude." chuckled Mordecai as he gave his friend a friendly punch.

"Well I'm gonna go run up to McHooligans to reserve seats for us." said Benson. "I'll be back in about a half hour." Benson walked out of the house.

"Wanna smoke some weed and play some video games?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah I do!" shouted Mordecai. The duo ran up the stairs and walked into their old room which was Thomas' room now. Thomas was on the phone with his mom.

"Uhh yeah Mom, my friends just came in here." said Thomas. "I gotta let you go. Alright. Bye." Thomas hung up and looked over at Mordecai and Rigby. "Can I help you?"

"Wanna smoke a bong with us?" asked Mordecai.

"I can't say no to that." said Thomas.

"You have your bong with you?" asked Rigby.

"I always do." said Thomas as he took out his bong. "Pack one." Mordecai took out his weed and grabbed the slide and packed a fat bowl. The weed was very tightly packed in the bowl. Mordecai took the first hit. He held in his smoke as he handed the bong to Rigby. Rigby took a hit and then handed it to Thomas in which he did the same thing. After awhile, the bowl was pooched and Mordecai, Rigby, and Thomas' eyes were as red as Muscle Man's.

"It smells like dank weed in here dude." chuckled Mordecai.

"That's what it's all about." said Thomas with a grin.

"I've always wondered if there was a three player video game system." said Rigby. "We could all play _Dig Champs_ without one person being bored."

"Dude...we could...like invent that." said Mordecai.

"We could like look that shit up." said Rigby.

"I think that there already is a three player game system." muttered Thomas. "I wonder what."

"Maybe the V-Ball does." Mordecai said.

"Lets play some video games dude." said Rigby. "Talking about them is making me wanna play them."

The duo decided to go down stairs and play. They may have been stoned but Mordecai was still good.

"OOOOOHHHH!" yelled Mordecai. "I'm STILL good at video games!" Rigby couldn't help but chuckle. Usually he'd be pissed at Mordecai for winning but since they were stoned, there was no reason to be pissed. When they started another round, Benson walked back into the house. He knew that Mordecai and Rigby were stoned but he didn't care. He himself smoked weed back in his younger days so he knew that he couldn't be a hypocrite.

"Smells fresh in here." said Benson. Mordecai and Rigby knew exactly what he meant. They both flinched and had a look of fear on their faces. Benson chuckled. "It's okay you guys. I did it when I was younger." Mordecai and Rigby then sighed in relief. "Next time, let me smoke with you." The gumball machine then grinned and walked into the kitchen. Mordecai looked at the clock and the time read 7:00.

"It's 7:00." said Mordecai. "Margaret and Eileen should be here any second now." After about a minute of waiting, Margaret and Eileen walked into the door. "Hey dude," said Mordecai, "wanna go get a snack before we go?" He then gave Rigby a small signal. It was to talk more about proposing to Eileen. The duo then went into the kitchen.

"Is it a good time to propose?" whispered Rigby.

"I think it might be the right time while we're still sober." replied Mordecai quietly. "Do you even have a diamond ring?"

"Not yet, but I can buy one after a couple pay checks." said Rigby. "I'm sure Eileen will understand."

"Yeah dude." said Mordecai. "Go get her. I'll be by your side in case you get too scared. If she says yes then we'll get drunk out of celebration, but if she says no then it'll be out of sorrow."

Rigby took a deep breath. "Alright. Lets go." Mordecai and Rigby walked into the living room. Margaret and Eileen were sitting on the couch talking. "Eileen?"

"Yes Rigby?" said Eileen.

"I wanna ask you something." said Rigby as he sat down right next to her. Margaret scooted over to give Rigby room.

"What is it?" wondered Eileen.

Rigby sighed. "Eileen, I love you with all my heart. Ever since we went on that first date at Bistro en le Parc, I've had a strong liking to you. When you got pregnant with Robbie, I was scared at first but I knew that you were the mother and not some random stranger. I know that you've liked me from the beginning. I've kinda had a small crush on you then but it escalated on that date." Eileen blushed and smiled as she heard what Rigby was saying. "What I'm trying to ask you is this..." he took Eileen's hands. He took another deep sigh. "Eileen...will you marry me?" Eileen gasped as she heard this question. Tears of joy instantly ran down her face. Margaret's eyes widened when she heard Rigby's question.

"Yes Rigby!" breathed Eileen as her voice started breaking. She then hugged Rigby and started happily sobbing in his arms. After they stopped hugging, Rigby then kissed her ever so romantically. Mordecai smiled at his best friend. Benson walked in with Skips, Pops, Thomas, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Benson. Eileen looked over at Benson.

"Rigby *sob* asked me to marry him!" said Eileen.

"She cries when she gets really happy." said Margaret. Everyone else smiled and congratulated Rigby and Eileen. Even Muscle Man was happy for him.

"That's bold bro." said Muscle Man. High Five Ghost had the same smile on his face like he always does.

"Lets go get wasted!" yelled Rigby in joy. Everyone else cheered in joy and ran outside and went into Skips' van.

Eventually, the gang all made it to McHooligans. Benson decided to be nice and order a shot for everyone including Pops. This was the only thing of alcohol the lolliman was drinking.

"I'd like to propose a toast." said Benson. "This is for Rigby and Eileen. Rigby can be a real pain in the ass the majority of times, but I still respect him. I may not know Eileen very well, but she seems like a very sweet woman and a great match for Rigby." Eileen blushed when Benson said that. "Congratulations you two. Cheers."

*CLINK*

The gang then took their shots.

"Good show!" said Pops.

Benson went to the bar and asked the bartender if he could buy a couple pitchers of beer and a bottle of vodka, a bottle of whiskey, some rum, some schnaps, and some coffee brandy. The gang all pitched in with their cash so that it could be fair. The gumball came back with all the alcohol and a some glasses and a few non alcoholic beverages for Pops as well as chasers and mixers. Mordecai decided to start off with a screwdriver (vodka and orange juice mix), Rigby decided to have a Mat Francis (Mountain Dew mixed with grenadine and vodka), Benson had a coffee brandy, Skips had a Bloody Mary, Muscle Man had a sex on the beach, High Five Ghost also had a sex on the beach, Margaret and Eileen too had a coffee brandy, and Thomas was drinking beer. Pops just had a cup of orange juice. Everyone was having a good time.

"Dude," said Mordecai after taking a drink, "I'm proud of Rigby here. He's finally getting married."

"I know!" smiled Benson. "I guess this wild hooligan is finally growing up."

"I remember this one time when Rigby and I were 15," said Mordecai as he was about to tell a story, "we decided to egg this old lady's house on Halloween. Rigby was the only one that wanted to do it. I just tagged along just because I wanted to see him get caught." Mordecai took another drink. "He just kept chucking eggs over and over again. Eventually after the house was trashed with eggs, the old lady came out, and for her age, she ran pretty fast." Everyone started laughing at what Mordecai said.

"She was like *imitating a 70 year old lady* 'You won't get away with this you miscreant!'" laughed Rigby. He then took a drink.

Benson chuckled and felt like it was his turn to tell a story. "I remember back in 1982, I went out with my buddies on my 21st birthday. We went to a bar and of course I was the one that got the most wasted. I got so drunk that I tried to ask out the bartender."

"Let me tell you a story that happened on my 500th birthday." said Skips. "The day I turned 500, my friends and I went out to the pub. We came in with a barrel and my buddy Ezekiel had an idea. He took ALL of the beer in the pub and just filled the entire barrel. He said 'Happy Birthday Walks!' and he handed me the barrel. Afterwards, I decided it only felt right since I turned 500 so I just chugged all of it down. I was REALLY drunk! I stumbled out of the pub with the biggest shit eating grin on my face." Everyone laughed at Skips' story. Who to thought that Skips would be getting shit faced? A wise old yeti can have fun too.

Muscle Man decided that it was his turn to tell a story. "So hear this story ladies. Me and Fives decided to pull a prank on my dad before he died. We figured that since my dad was a master prankster, why can't we be master pranksters too? After I graduated, my dad threw a party for me. Funny thing was, I wasn't the one that was completely smashed. My dad passed out on the couch making the mistake of leaving his shoes on. So Fives and I decided to draw on his face and tie his shoe laces together and jump out and surprise him from another room when he went to go into his room. So he woke up and when he went to get up and walk, he just feel right on his face. He got pissed and untied his shoe laces and decided to go to his room. When he went in, Fives and I were already hiding in the closet. We jumped out and scared him shitless. Afterwards, when he went to go take a shower, he discovered the drawings on his face. It was hilarious!"

"Muscle Man pretty much pissed him self cause he was laughing so hard." chuckled High Five Ghost. He then took a sip of his drink.

"We all grew up pretty well." smiled Mordecai. "It's funny how hilarious life can be, but when you grow up, you can look back at the memories you had as a kid."

"I may not have my dad around anymore," said Muscle Man, "but I still do enjoy pranking *points at Mordecai and Rigby* you two dweebs."

"I think it's hard to believe that Rigby and I have kids." said Mordecai. "I'm happy that I have a daughter with the girl of my dreams." He then smiled at Margaret.

"I think it's hard to believe that Rigby's engaged." said Benson.

"I want another drink." said Rigby. He then made himself another Mat Francis. He then took a drink.

*After the third round*

"I'm just saying," said Mordecai, "there's no way you could chug that entire pitcher of beer Thomas."

"You wanna make a bet on that?" smirked Thomas.

"What are you willing to wager?" asked Mordecai with a look of challenge on his face.

"You buy me another pitcher," said Thomas, "cause this is the last one."

"You're on!" said Mordecai.

Thomas grabbed the pitcher with both hands and started chugging. Everyone watched in awe as Thomas was chugging down the beer.

"He's really doing it!" gasped Muscle Man.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" everyone chanted. The chanting went on until Thomas finished up the last gulp of beer. Everyone started cheering while Mordecai and Rigby yelled "WHOOOOOA!"

"Alright dude," said Mordecai, "I'll get you another pitcher."

"***BLECH!*** Thank you." said Thomas. Mordecai got up and proceeded to buy Thomas another pitcher.

*After the fifth round*

"L-look at this dude" slurred Benson. "R- *burp* Rigby here is f-finally *hic* getting married." he then snickered.

"Yeeeeeeah man." said Rigby. "I really *hic* love you guys."

"You're dr- *hic* drunk dude." slurred Mordecai. "But who cares? Am I right?!"

Pops just sat there still sipping on some orange juice. He didn't mind being the only sober one in the group. He was enjoying himself and enjoyed seeing his drunk friends happy. He knew that this was going to take awhile. He decided to help himself to playing some fun games and still be sober.

"I just adore billiards!" giggled Pops. "Good show!"

"You wanna break?" asked a man named Glenn.

"I'd be delighted to my good man." said Pops. He took the cue and aimed towards the top ball in the triangle. He then tapped the cue ball. It took off smooth but quick. The cue ball struck the other ball, scattering the other pool balls out of their triangle formation. A stripe ball fell into the corner pocket. "I guess I'm stripes then." grinned Pops.

"Nice break." commented Glenn.

*After the seventh round*

Pops finished his game with Glenn. The two were neck and neck but Pops won in the end. The lolliman shook Glenn's hand and walked back to his drunk friends. They got more drunk while Pops was absent. Skips still looked sober.

"Skips my good man," said Pops, "have you had anything to drink?"

"About seven drinks already." said Skips.

"Are you still sober?" asked Pops.

"I'm actually pretty wasted right now." answered Skips. "My mind is a steel trap. I know how to act sober, no matter how drunk I am...although my mind is fucked right now cause I'm so drunk."

"I'm ready to go." said Pops. "I need to get some rest."

"Alright." said Skips. He then got up and stumbled onto the table. "Come on guys. Lets go home." Everyone else drunkenly stood up snickering and stumbling all over the placed. They all managed to get into the van and relax. Skips sat up front with Pops. The lolliman started the van and started driving towards the park.

"Pops dude," slurred Rigby. "turn on some *hic* tunes!" Pops couldn't say no to his friends. So he decided to make them happy and turn on some music. _All Together Now _by _The Beatles_ started playing on the radio. Everyone started singing along to the song except Skips and Pops.

"One, two, three, four. Can I have a little more?" everyone except Skips and Pops sang. "Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. I love you."

"Alright you guys," said Skips, "enough of that."

"Hey," said High Five Ghost, "I got the bartender's number."

"Good for you Fives.." slurred Muscle Man.

"Well," smiled High Five Ghost, "hope she's still hot by tomorrow." Mordecai had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"How about that song again?" said Skips as he turned the radio back on.

Everyone in the backseat then started singing again. "All together now! All together now! All together now!"

Eventually, Pops dropped off Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen at Rigby and Eileen's house.

"Bye guys!" they all shouted. The front door opened and Don stepped out.

"Well hello there." greeted Don. "Sugar?" Even though they were drunk, they knew what Don meant. They all hugged Don at once. After the hug was done, Don then said, "You four look hammered."

"You could say that." chuckled Mordecai.

"The kids are in bed." said Don. "It's passed midnight. They went to bed about three hours ago."

"Thanks D- *hic* Don." slurred Rigby.

"No problem big brother." smiled Don. "Let me help you guys in." Don guided his drunk brother, soon to be sister-in-law and friends into the house. He then guided Mordecai and Margaret to the second guest room and then guided Rigby and Eileen into their room. Rigby and Eileen lay down on the bed. "Now you two, lie down on your stomachs. In case you puke, you won't choke if you're on you stomach. I set an alarm for Robbie so he can still get up for school."

"Thank you *hic* Don." slurred Eileen. Rigby was already sound asleep.

"No problem Eileen." said Don. "Goodnight."

"Night." said Eileen. Don walked out and approached Mordecai.

"I set an alarm for Maddie so she can wake up for school...and attempt to wake Robbie if he decides to sleep in." Don explained.

"Alright dude." said Mordecai drunkenly. "Thanks for watching her for me."

"Anytime Mordo." said Don. "Lator gators." The taller raccoon walked out the door. His corvette started and he took off. The sound of the engine grew dimmer and dimmer until it fully faded away. Mordecai was happy to have someone like Don to be nice enough to watch Maddie while watching Robbie. Mordecai sighed peacefully and closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep with Margaret's wing wrapped around him. They had the best night of their lives.

* * *

**Well that's it for this wild and crazy chapter. I hope it made up for that boring sixteenth chapter. I would have joined that party with them if I lived in the Regular Show universe. Anyways, I'll be working on Chapter 18 some when I get some free time. Gonna be busy the next few days. I'll have time to work on Chapter 18 once the weekend approaches. Until then, peace out!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Kids Are Alright

AUTHOR'S** NOTE: This story has now reached the 3,000 view mark. That makes me so happy. Anyways, from here on, Maddie and Robbie are now ten. This chapter is going to focus mainly on them. I also have some bad news. I'm thinking that this story is getting close to the end. I'm gonna try to at least make it to Chapter 25. Maybe I could manage to make it Chapter 30 but I'm not making any promises. It depends on how much more creativity my brain still has.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Kids Are Alright**

* * *

It was summertime. Maddie was slumbering peacefully in her bed. She had just got out of fifth grade, and is ready to enter sixth grade in two months. She knew that these two months were gonna be the best two months of her life. She was looking forward to hanging out with Robbie everyday, doing what they loved doing: Going on fun adventures, although the duo would get into irregular shenanigans, just like what their fathers did. If it got too bad, Margaret and Eileen would show their psychotic overprotective side while Mordecai and Rigby would just have a stern talking but shrug it off afterwards.

Maddie opened her tired eyes and looked at the clock. It as about 12:30 in the afternoon. She stood up from her bed and stretched her arms and legs. Her violet feathers looked as messy as Mordecai's when he thought that Margaret was engaged to that guy, when really he was her cousin John. She grabbed a pair of clean clothes and walked to the bathroom only in a tee shirt and pajamas. After about a half hour, she walked out of the bathroom nice and clean. She walked into the kitchen. Margaret was washing the dishes while Mordecai was eating a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Well look who decided to finally wake up." smirked Mordecai.

"Is there any cereal?" asked Maddie.

"There's cereal, milk, bread and stuff." replied Mordecai. Maddie grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal in it. Afterwards, she grabbed some milk to top it off. Afterwards, she sat down on the chair and took a bite.

"Do you think I can earn some allowance so I can hang out with Robbie today?" asked Maddie.

"What have you done to earn it?" asked Margaret sternly. She thought about it for a little while. What did she do to earn some money? Usually if she did extra chores, She would earn $15. Usually, her parents give her $10. So what did Maddie do to earn her allowance? She started to think hard. She realized a few chores that she did.

"Cleaned my room, did some laundry, took out the garbage, cleaned the bathroom." replied the girl.

"Did you vacuum the living room?" asked Margaret.

"Uhh..." hesitated Maddie. While Margaret wasn't looking, Mordecai mouthed "I'll do it later" and slipped her a ten. Maddie smiled and mouthed "Thanks dad" and she walked out happily.

"You gave her money behind my back again didn't you?" asked Margaret irritated.

"Give her a break." shrugged Mordecai. "She's ten. She wants to earn allowance and have fun with Robbie. The guy was right there when Maddie hatched, so they've literally known each other since birth." Margaret thought about it for a second. She was once a young ten year old girl asking her parents for an allowance and they made her work for it.

"*Sigh* You're right." said Margaret. "Just because I love our daughter so much." Mordecai stood up.

"Well I gotta go get Rigby." said Mordecai. "Benson is letting us come in at 1:00 today. We have some work to do."

"Have fun." smiled Margaret. The birds kissed. "I love you."

"Love you too." said Mordecai walking out of the house.

Meanwhile, Maddie walked into the Salyers residence. Eileen was sitting on the couch watching a romance show that she liked. Maddie wasn't really that interested in that girly crap, although she's a girl herself. Since she hung out with Robbie so much, she did more boy stuff.

"Hi Eileen." said Maddie. "Is Robbie home?"

"Hey Maddie," smiled Eileen, "he's in his room...most likely sleeping."

Maddie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Typical Robbie." she smiled.

"It's like I'm raising my husband." said Eileen. Just like that, Rigby walked out of the bathroom as the sound of a flushing toilet was heard. He wasn't aware that Maddie was right there and accidentally bumped into her.

"Damn it Morde-" Rigby yelled, looking up and realizing that it was Maddie standing there, "Oh hey Maddie."

Maddie chuckled again. "Hey Rigby. Robbie sleeping?"

"Most likely." said Rigby. The door opened again and Mordecai walked in.

"Dad?" wondered Maddie. "What are you doing here?"

"Came here to get Rigby." replied Mordecai. He looked over at his best friend. "Come on dude. We have to got to work."

The raccoon sighed. "Fine. Lets go to the coffee shop first. There's got to be someone there."

"Don't worry dude," said Mordecai, there's always at least one worker there." The duo walked out the door.

"Bye Dad! Bye Rigby." Maddie said. She then walked towards Robbie's door. She opened it and saw Robbie sleeping in his bed, snoring loudly. Maddie smiled and tip-toed closer and closer to Robbie. She got close to the raccoon's ear and she opened her mouth "WAKE UP FURBALL!" yelled Maddie. Robbie instantly sprang awake and fell off his bed. Maddie was howling in laughter. Tears came out of her eyes as she fell on the floor laughing so hard. Robbie stood up with his hand on the ear the bird yelled in

"Ugh!" groaned Robbie. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Maddie managed to stand up still laughing. "I'm *gasp* sorry." she laughed as she wiped her eyes. "I just love seeing your face when I do that."

"I'm gonna get you for that feather head." said Robbie. He put on his glasses and walked by Maddie giving her a weak punch.

"You punch just like your dad." chuckled the young bird.

"Shut up!" yelled Robbie sounding just like Rigby.

"Alright Rigby." smiled Maddie. "Ask your mom for $10. I wanna get the new _Quest Time with Tim and Drake_ video cassette from the video store.

"Did that come out today?" wondered Robbie.

"Yeah it did!" exclaimed Maddie.

"Dude, we have to get it!" said Robbie excitedly. The two kids rushed out of Robbie's room and came up to Eileen.

"Mom? Can I have $10?" asked Robbie.

"What for?" asked Eileen.

"The new _Quest Time with Tim and Drake _season came out on video and I wanna get it. It's $20."

"You won't have enough." said Eileen.

"It's okay Eileen," said Maddie, "My dad gave me $10 for doing some chores."

"Well Robbie still hasn't cleaned his room yet." said Eileen.

"But Mom!" said Robbie. "I wanna get this!"

"Not until you clean your room." said Eileen. "When you finish, I'll give you $10." The young raccoon sighed.

"Fine." said Robbie. Him and Maddie both walked back into Robbie's room. "Can you at least help me with this? We could get the job faster and we can get the cassette."

"Alright." said Maddie. "Only because I wanna get this as badly as you."

The kids started picking up the trash from the floor. After a little bit of that, Maddie started organizing Robbie's belongings while Robbie picked up any dirty clothes and put them in his laundry basket. He folded and put his clean clothes in his wardrobe. After about an hour and a half of cleaning, the room was completely spotless.

"We're done!" exclaimed Robbie.

"What time is it?" asked Maddie with a smile.

"Quest Time!" exclaimed both kids. Robbie ran out of his room and ran up to his mother.

"It's done!" exclaimed Robbie. "Can I have the $10 now?"

"Let me check it first." said Eileen. She stood up and walked towards Robbie's room. He followed his mother into the bedroom. Eileen took a look around everywhere. Robbie was right when he said that his room was done. She nodded and smiled. "Looks good. I think you earned that $10."

Robbie was more excited than he was. His mother grabbed her purse. She took her wallet out and slipped Robbie a ten.

"Thank you Mom!" said Robbie as he hugged her. Eileen smiled.

"Have fun." said Eileen. "Be back before dark."

"Yes Mom." said Robbie. Both kids and Eileen went into the living room.

"Be careful kids." said Eileen as Maddie and Robbie were walking out the door.

"I know Mom." said Robbie.

"Yes Eileen." said Maddie.

Maddie and Robbie were walking in the street quickly. There were both anxious to get this video cassette.

"I'm so excited about this." said Maddie.

"I know!" smiled Robbie. "We don't have to deal with those boring commercials."

"I know!" agreed Maddie. "Commercials are the worst."

"What's the point of them anyways?" asked Robbie.

"Probably just to annoy people." replied Maddie.

"I'd say." said Robbie.

Eventually, the kids made it to the video store. They walked towards the TV show section. They found what they wanted and excitedly grabbed it and walked towards the cashier.

"Is that it?" asked the cashier.

"Yes." said both kids in unison. The cashier scanned it.

"$30." said the cashier.

"Awww what?" groaned the kids. "But we thought it was $20!"

"Sorry." said the cashier. "Get $10 and we'll talk." The kids groaned again and stormed out of the video store. They were both furious.

"This sucks!" yelled Robbie.

"I know dude!" agreed Maddie. "Since when is it $30?!"

"Since we finally got enough money to get it!" replied Robbie.

"We have to gather ten more dollars." said Maddie determined.

**Cues to the kids selling cookies  
**

"Buy a cookie? Twenty five cents?" offered Robbie desperately. People ignored the kids pleas.

"Care to buy a cookie sir?" Maddie asked a man who was walking by. The man ignored her and kept walking.

"Augh!" groaned Robbie. "This is hopeless! We're never gonna get $10."

"Maybe we're not doing it right." said Maddie. "Just look how desperate we are." Robbie had a desperate look on his face. His face was drenched in sweat as well.

"I'm n-not desperate." stuttered Robbie.

"Well how in the heck are we gonna get $10?" asked Maddie. Just like that, a familiar guffawing was heard. It was Muscle Man and High Five Ghost.

"Are you two trying to get $10 by selling cookies?" asked Muscle Man.

"Buzz off Muscle Man!" said Maddie.

"Relax Maddie." said Muscle Man. "How is selling cookies for twenty five cents gonna get you $10? There's not even enough for $5."

Maddie sighed. "Why are you even bothering us?"

"Yeah seriously Muscle Man." said Robbie.

"Why don't you just help us out?" offered Muscle Man. "Fives and I have to man the snack bar at the park and we don't feel like doing it."

"Yeah, no." said Robbie flatly. Maddie then punched Robbie, like Mordecai would do to Rigby.

"You better pay up." threatened Maddie. "I don't feel like getting messed around with."

"Oh don't worry about that." said Muscle Man. He then grinned at High Five Ghost. "You wanna know who else doesn't feel like getting messed around with? MY MOM!" Muscle Man and High Five Ghost both guffawed. Maddie and Robbie both had flat expressions on their faces.

Eventually, the kids were at the snack bar.

"So what do we do here?" wondered Robbie.

"I assume just sell to the customers when they come along." said Maddie.

"Easy enough." shrugged Robbie. Maddie had a sudden realization.

"I just realized something." said Maddie.

"What?" wondered Robbie.

"What if Benson or our dads find us here?"

"So what?" said Robbie. "I just wanna get this money and get that video."

"I just hope we don't get caught." said Maddie.

"Even if we do, we'll tell Benson or our dads that Muscle Man and High Five Ghost bribed us into doing it."

"He'd be fired for that." said Maddie.

"So? Muscle Man is annoying."

"He kinda stinks too." said Maddie with a look of disgust.

"I know." said Robbie. "He smells like barf." Both kids started laughing at that remark.

"Kids?" said a familiar voice. Both kids flinched as they saw Mordecai and Rigby sitting in the cart.

"Uhh h-hey Dad." stuttered Maddie.

"Why are two manning the snack bar?" asked Mordecai.

"Umm..." said Maddie in fear. Her and Robbie knew that they were caught. Mordecai had that "I want answers" expression on his face.

"We don't have enough money for a video." Robbie blurted out.

"What do you wanna buy?" asked Rigby.

"_Quest Time with Tim and Drake._" answered both kids in unison. Mordecai chuckled.

"How much is it?" asked Mordecai.

"$30." answered Maddie. "We only have $20. We thought it was that much but it turned out it was actually $30. Muscle Man said that he'd pay us if we did his and High Five Ghost's job."

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Of course Muscle Man would do that." He took out another ten and gave it to Maddie.

"Thanks Dad." said Maddie happily.

"You're gonna have to work that off." said Mordecai. "Benson would be pissed if he found out that Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are slacking off."

"Wouldn't they get fired for that?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah." said Mordecai.

"Why don't we just get them fired?" smiled Rigby. Mordecai punched Rigby.

"Dude, if Benson finds out that we let the kids get Muscle Man and High Five Ghost get fired, we'd be fired too."

"*Sigh* Fine." said Rigby.

"Now go kids." said Mordecai. "Get your movie. We'll deal with Muscle Man and High Five Ghost." The kids walked out of the snack bar and walked out of the park.

"Well that was easy." said Maddie.

"Hey Maddie?" said Robbie.

"Yeah?" answered Maddie.

"What time is it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Quest Time!" exclaimed the kids as they started running towards the movie store. They ran in, grabbed the cassette and slammed it on the counter, startling the cashier. Maddie then slammed the $30 on the counter.

"There." said Maddie. "$30" The cashier scanned the movie and took the $30.

"Enjoy." said the cashier. Maddie and Robbie then high fived and ran out of the store with the cassette.

"We did it!" exclaimed Robbie.

"Yeah we did!" replied Maddie happily.

"Lets go back to my house and watch it!" said Robbie. Both kids excitedly ran back towards Robbie's house. Eventually, they burst through the door, startling Eileen who was still watching TV.

"Can we use the TV?" asked the kids in unison. Eileen smiled.

"Alright." said Eileen. She stood up and Robbie instantly sat down where his mother sat. Maddie put the tape into the VHS. It then started playing.

"So what took you two so long?" asked Eileen.

"Turned out the movie was actually $30." said Robbie. "Muscle Man tried bribing us into doing his work but Dad and Mordecai found us and Mordecai gave Maddie ten more dollars."

"I have to work it off." said Maddie.

"I'd be making you do the same." said Eileen to Robbie. "Well have fun kids."

"We will." the kids both said at the same time again. Both kids high fived again and started watching their show with looks of victory on their faces. This was going to be a fun few hours for them.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter. Such an adventure for the two of them. I'll work on Chapter 19 some time soon. I'll have to think it through on what it'll be about. Read and review. Until the next chapter, peace out.**


	19. Chapter 19: Blunts N' Bongs

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I've been receiving some complaints from some readers saying that my story is turning into It Runs In The Family. I'd like to make a big apology towards my fans for disappointing all of you. I also wanna make a big apology towards futureauthor13 for turning my story into a clone of her story. I promise that I'll do what I can to keep Mordecai and Rigby as the main characters and not have Maddie and Robbie too involved in the story. For the rest of the story, I'll just make them as minor characters.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Blunts N' Bongs  
**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby had just finished their shift at the park for the day. They both said goodbye to everyone and went into the car. Mordecai started it and started driving off.

"Finally!" said Rigby. "It's good to be done for the day."

"Yeah dude." said Mordecai. "I thought I was gonna collapse from exhaustion."

"Well the good thing is, Muscle Man is on probation for bribing the kids into doing his work." chuckled Rigby.

"Yeah." laughed Mordecai. "He deserved it. That fat fuck."

"I know." said Rigby. "It's a good thing that we caught them just in time."

"Benson would have been so pissed." said Mordecai.

"Did you hear how loud he yelled at Muscle Man?" laughed Rigby.

"I thought Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were gonna piss themselves!" said Mordecai with a smirk on his face.

Rigby chuckled at what Mordecai said.

"Hey dude, do you have any weed left at your house?" asked Mordecai.

"I think so." said Rigby. "Are you out?"

"I'm low." said Mordecai. "I'll have to check the other plants in the shed to see if they are all dried out and ready to be smoked."

"Well we can drop by my house real quick and check if I have another bag." said Rigby.

"I got blunt paper!" smiled Mordecai as he took out some a bag with brown, grape flavored cigar paper. "You better have enough because I wanna get blazed tonight!"

"Aww yeah!" exclaimed Rigby.

"We can smoke as much as we want at my house." said Mordecai. "Maddie sent me a text earlier and said that she was spending the night at your place. Her and Robbie have been into that little movie they bought."

"What that one with the black haired boy and the cat?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah that one." answered Mordecai.

"Looks pretty kiddish if you ask me." said Rigby.

"Maddie and Robbie ARE kids you drill bit." said Mordecai.

"Watch it asshole!" said Rigby pointing at Mordecai.

Mordecai couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend. "That's why I like to pick on you so much."

"Real funny." said Rigby sarcastically.

After a little bit of chatting, the duo made it to Rigby's house. They both walked in. The kids were sitting at the TV watching the same show as earlier.

"I'll go get the stuff." said Rigby. The raccoon walked into his room and grabbed a gallon bag LITERALLY full of weed. He concealed it so the kids wouldn't see what it was. He walked out of his room and nodded his head in the direction of the door. The duo then walked right across the road and were at Mordecai's house. Mordecai opened the door and Margaret was sitting on the couch watching a show.

"Hey Margaret." said Mordecai. He walked up to Margaret and kissed her. Rigby rolled his eyes at that sight.

"How was your day?" asked Margaret with a smile.

"Ehh. It was nothing." replied Mordecai. "Is it cool if Rigby hangs out for a while?"

"You don't have to ask me." chuckled Margaret. Mordecai and Rigby nodded and walked to the direction of the master bedroom. They both sat down on Mordecai and Margaret's nice, cozy Tempur-Pedic bed.

"I've got the stuff." said Rigby. "The dankest weed I've grown."

"That's awesome how Eileen is so cool with you smoking." said Mordecai.

"She told me that she can't control what I do." said Rigby as he opened his bag. "You want a few nugs?"

"Yeah I do!" exclaimed Mordecai. Both friends laughed as Rigby handed Mordecai some nice size nugs. The blue jay took out the paper and took some of Rigby's weed and ground it in his grinder. He then placed the ground weed on the paper. He then rolled the perfect blunt. It was a nice 4 gram blunt. It wasn't rolled too tight, nor too loose. It looked like it was a cigar.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who gets the first hit?" asked Rigby.

One

Two

Three

Go!

Mordecai picked paper while Rigby picked rock.

"Augh!" groaned Rigby in defeat.

"Hmm hmm." gloated Mordecai. He then lit the blunt and took a hit. When the smoke hit Mordecai's lungs, he started to hold his breath while he handed the blunt to Rigby. The raccoon took a large hit. He felt the smoke fighting back, but he managed to keep it held in. Mordecai exhaled and took the blunt from Rigby. After about ten minutes of smoking, the blunt was only a blunt roach and Mordecai and Rigby were stoned.

"Dude..." said Mordecai, "...I'm so...relaxed."

"I know man." muttered Rigby. "But..."

"What?" wondered Mordecai.

"We need to smoke a bong." said Rigby.

"Y-you sure dude?" asked Mordecai with a stoned smirk on his face.

"Grab your bong." smirked Rigby.

Mordecai stood up and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and grabbed his bong. It was a nice size, sky blue bong. The water was dirty, but Mordecai went to the bathroom and refilled it with fresh water. He walked into his room and sat down next to Rigby. The blue jay then ground up a nug that Rigby gave him, and then packed the bowl fat.

Mordecai was nice and decided to let Rigby have the first hit this time. It was only right since Mordecai got the first hit from the blunt. Rigby lit up the bowl and the soothing sound of water bubbling began as he started taking the hit. The smoked rose up all the way to Rigby's mouth. Rigby then removed the slide and cleared the bong. He then placed the slide back in, and passed the bong to Mordecai.

Eventually, the duo had finished smoking. They were set for a good while. The duo were having a good time until:

"Mordecai! Rigby! Come here!" called Margaret.

"Uh oh!" gasped Mordecai. "We-We're uhh...uhhh...uhhh...what's that word?"

"Stoned?" wondered Rigby.

"Not stoned." said Mordecai. "We're...I wanna say 'in euphoria' but...I...wait...what were we talking about again?"

"I have no clue." muttered Rigby. The duo just still sat on Mordecai's bed.

"MORDECAI! RIGBY! COME HERE!" yelled Margaret.

"We better go." said Mordecai. The duo stumbled up. Both of them were really stoned. They both stumbled over to the stairs. They both held on to the railing of the stairs with both pairs of hands. They eventually made it and sat down next to Margaret.

"What's going on?" asked Mordecai.

"There's someone at the door." said Margaret. "Can you go answer it?"

Mordecai and Rigby both stood up and walked towards the door. The opened it and both friends couldn't believe what they were seeing.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short and slow. I did what I could to write the old A Chip Off The Old Block. Not sure if I did well. Review and tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the new chapter! Back from the short hiatus. I didn't want it to last too long. This chapter will contain a flashback as told by the guest at the door. Well anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Surprise!**

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Mordecai.

"There's someone at the door." said Margaret. "Can you go answer it?"

Mordecai and Rigby both stood up and walked towards the door. They opened it and both friends couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Hey Mordecai." said an older male blue jay. Mordecai stared at the older blue jay. He had a look of both fear and shock.

"D-d-dad?" breathed Mordecai.

"Can I come in?" asked Mordecai's father. Rigby gasped and walked away. He walked up to Margaret.

"Who is it?" asked Margaret.

"It's Hugo." said Rigby.

"Mordecai's father?" wondered Margaret with a look of anger on her face.

"Yeah." replied Rigby. Margaret stood up and pushed Rigby out of the way. She approached Mordecai and lightly pushed him away. She then approached Hugo.

"YOU!" yelled Margaret. "YOU EVIL LITTLE **BASTARD!**"

***SLAP!***

Hugo held his cheek cringing at the stinging feeling that occurred after the slap. She then pushed him away and slammed the door shut.

"Mordecai?" yelled Hugo from outside the house. He remained calm but he had to raise his voice so his son could hear him. "Please let me in."

"GO AWAY YOU BRUTE!" yelled Margaret.

"M-Margaret..." Mordecai stuttered, trying to hush his wife. "L-let me handle it." Margaret sighed and walked into the kitchen. Mordecai then sighed and opened the door.

"Mordecai, I wanna talk to you." said Hugo.

"Dad..." said Mordecai. "...why did you come here?"

"I wanna talk to you about how badly I treated you during your life." said Hugo. "Look Mordecai-"

"No dad!" said Mordecai raising his voice. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Look Mordecai, just hear me out." said Hugo. "Just listen to me for this one minute. Please."

Mordecai sighed. He raised his arms and slowly crossed them. Hugo knew that Mordecai was really pissed. He always did that as a small boy, whenever he was really pissed. "Spill it. Afterwards, get out."

Hugo took a deep breath. "Look Mordecai, I know that I treated you badly when you were little. I understand why your mother did what she did. Since I've been in prison, I've had a lot of thinking time. Let me tell you how it all went down after the police took me away."

**Cues to flashback**

It was the year 1994. Mordecai was a five year old boy. He watched with a plain expression as his father was being taken away by the police.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" screamed Hugo.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut." said the cop, who was struggling to keep a hold of Hugo. Mordecai's mother walked over and stood in front of Mordecai.

"Go to your room Mordy." said Mordecai's mother. Mordecai then ran up to his room.

"LISA! I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR THIS!" roared Hugo.

"You abused our child and me for too long." said Lisa. "I did this for Mordecai's safety. You're a monster. Maybe some time behind bars will teach you a lesson."

Hugo glared at his wife. The cop pulled Hugo out. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS YOU FUCKING BITCH!" screeched Hugo. Lisa heard enough. She just slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile, Hugo was pushed into the back seat of the cop car. The cop then slammed the door. He then sat down into the driver's side. He started the car and the sirens started blaring. The cop then started driving away from Hugo's neighborhood. The blue jay's face was beyond pissed. In fact, he was livid. His wife had ratted him out, and now he's being put behind bars. Hugo thought of just getting comfortable now. He knew that he wasn't getting out of this easily. He then closed his eyes and thought of catching a couple Zs before arriving at the county jail. He was gonna stay there until his court date. Afterwards, he was heading straight the prison.

Eventually, the cop arrived at the county jail. He stepped out of his car and then opened the back seat door. He grabbed Hugo and pulled him out. The blue jay was more calm now. He walked while the cop held on to Hugo's left wing. The two of them entered the waiting room. Another police officer was doing his paper work.

"We got another one Jenkins." said the cop. "Abused his wife and son."

Jenkins scowled when he took a look at Hugo. "Scumbag." muttered Jenkins. Hugo gave Jenkins a scowl of his own. The cop then entered the picture room. Hugo had his profile picture taken. You know those weird pictures where the prisoners are holding that card with some numbers on it and the background is different heights so that the police can identify their heights? Yeah that kind of picture.

Anyways, the cop walked Hugo over to an empty cell. He then unlocked the cell and opened it. He uncuffed Hugo and pushed him into the cell. The cop then closed the cell and locked it. Hugo walked over to the cot that was there and instantly lay down. He then closed his eyes. He figured that since he was going to be incarcerated for a while that he might as well make himself at home.

The cot was uncomfortable, but Hugo didn't care. He rolled over on his side and faced the wall on the far end of the cell. He thought of catching a couple of Zs now that he was at the jail.

"Quintel!" said a cop. It was a few days later. Hugo stood up and walked towards the cell door. The cop unlocked the cell and opened it. He then grabbed Hugo and cuffed him. Hugo had already been interrogated, so now he was ready to go to the court house for his prison sentence.

"Fine day officer?" muttered Hugo.

"Fine indeed." said the cop. They stayed silent for a few seconds. "You know, you're not getting out of this easily. The judge isn't soft on child abusers. "

"I just wanna get this over with so I can be free." said Hugo.

"Your wife was only trying to help you." said the cop.

"Whatever." hissed Hugo. "She's a bitch anyways. I don't need her. I certainly don't need that piece of trash that she insisted on keeping."

"Who? The boy?" asked the cop. "You know, you shouldn't be calling your flesh and blood a piece of trash."

"Oh yeah?" said Hugo in a mouthy tone. "Why shouldn't I?"

"No matter how you feel about him, he's your son. Now I don't wanna know how it all happened, but you created him with your wife. You certainly have no right to beat on him, yell at him, and make him feel like shit. He's your kid. He has feelings too. He tried looking up to you, but you completely took that away from him by being the mean little shit you are."

"Watch it!"

"Why? Why should I watch it? You gonna cry now?"

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

"I'm sorry, but if anyone who is the piece of trash, it's you."

Hugo was livid again.

"Maybe you should think twice before doing that again." said the cop.

After about a year, Hugo was sitting in the prison cafeteria. He took a bite of the food that was served. Hugo didn't really seem the same since that year went by. He wasn't as violent as he was before he was incarcerated. He had nothing else to do with his life.

A tiger walked up and sat at Hugo's table. Hugo had never seen this tiger before in his life.

"What do you want?" asked Hugo.

"All the other tables were full." said the tiger.

"Fine." muttered Hugo. The tiger took a bite of the Salisbury steak on the plate.

"I'm Seth." said the tiger.

"Hugo." sighed the blue jay.

"So uhh...what are you in for?" asked Seth.

"What's it too ya?" scowled Hugo.

"Well...it's just that...I'm kinda curious." said Seth.

"Abusing my wife and son." said Hugo.

"Murder."

"Ohh."

"Look, I know what I did was wrong. You should realize the same."

"I shouldn't have to listen to this speech from a tiger I just met."

Seth sighed. "Hugo, is being here really worth losing your wife and son?"

"I had my reasons." said Hugo.

"What were those reasons?"

Hugo sighed. "Because it was a mistake to even hook up with Lisa in the first place."

"Were you happy with her at one point?"

"Well...at the time I was."

"What caused you to become this way?"

"It was...when she laid an egg." admitted Hugo.

"Well there ya go. Think about it, Hugo. If this egg that contained your child caused your life to become this way, you probably experienced wonders in your life. Did you have a best friend that you liked to hang out with? Was Lisa not okay with this person?"

"Rocky." said Hugo. "Rocky Salyers. In fact, he's a raccoon. Him and I would hang out everyday. We were friends since I hatched. Rocky was right there the whole time. He was a little bit older by like a couple days. When I met Lisa, Rocky and I sorta grew apart. Lisa was a very clingy girl when her and I met. The thing was, I was drunk at a concert when her and I had sex in 1989. The morning afterwards, I saw an egg on the hotel bed. She told me that she laid an egg over night. Afterwards, she told me that I couldn't hang out with Rocky anymore because I had to help her raise my child. I tried to throw the egg out the window afterwards, but she stopped me."

"Well yeah." said Seth. "I can see why."

"This child ruined my life. My fun of getting into shenanigans with Rocky was coming to an end. Look where I am now!"

"Well who's fault is that?"

"That no good little runt's fault!" exclaimed Hugo.

"No, Hugo. It's not your son's fault. It's YOUR fault. The fact that Lisa laid an egg, and the fact that she told you that you couldn't hang out with Rocky anymore had destroyed you. You were probably a great man in the past. Ever since she told you that, you become drunk with anger. What if she never told you that you couldn't hang out with Rocky anymore?"

Hugo thought about it.

_Maybe Seth is right. Maybe Mordecai really isn't the cause. The true culprit is Lisa. _

"It's not my fault." said Hugo. "It's Lisa's fault."

"Bingo." said Seth. "I was only testing you. The one you should truly be mad at is Lisa. She's the one that made you this way."

"Thank you, Seth." said Hugo. He then felt a small smile go across his face. This was the first time Hugo had smiled since he first met Lisa.

"Anytime, pal." said Seth. He then patted Hugo on the back.

"I feel bad now." Hugo said. "I realize now that Mordecai is my son and I took him for granted. I have to apologize to him when I get out of here."

"How long are you here for?" asked Seth.

"I've got 17 years left." said Hugo. "I'm not gonna let 17 years make me forget about my son."

**Flashback ends**

Hugo took a deep breath after he was finished his story. Mordecai continued to just stare at his father.

"Seth really set me straight, Mordecai." said Hugo. "I've had 18 years of hell, but I wanna spend my freedom making up for everything."

"So let me get this straight," said Mordecai, "you abused me because you were best friends with Rigby's father and Mom laying my egg made her not let you hang out with him anymore cause you had to raise me?"

"Yes." said Hugo. "Your mother was being stingy."

"Why would you blame her like that?!" said Mordecai now yelling.

"Maybe if your mother wasn't such a bitch, none of this wouldn't have-" he was cut off when Mordecai punched him right on the face. Hugo stumbled over and looked over at Mordecai.

"Don't you EVER talk about Mom like that again!" screamed Mordecai. He angrily stomped towards his father. Hugo cringed as Mordecai raised another fist at him.

"Dad, what are you doing?" said a familiar voice. Both Mordecai and Hugo looked over. It was Maddie standing there with a look of shock on her face.

"Go back to Robbie's." said Mordecai sternly.

"I just came here to-"

"I said GO!" yelled Mordecai. Maddie nodded and started walking back towards Robbie's,"

"What's your problem?" asked Hugo calmly.

"YOU'RE my problem." said Mordecai.

Maddie heard enough. She angrily stomped towards her father and grandfather.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Maddie. Hugo's eyes widened.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" yelled Mordecai.

"Alright then, Dad." said Maddie. "You told me to respect my elders. This man *points at Hugo* is clearly one of your elders. Is he your dad?"

"Yes, but I told you to go to Robbie's." said Mordecai. "This is none of your business."

"I'm stuck being nice to you. Why don't you just be nice to your father? He's here to apologize for hurting you so much!"

"How do you know all this?" asked Hugo.

"I could hear my dad yelling at you." said Maddie.

"I have my reasons." said Mordecai.

"TO YELL AT 2:00 IN THE FRIGGING MORNING?!" yelled Maddie. She then pushed Mordecai and Hugo into the house. She walked inside as well. "Dad, make amends with grandpa! Grandpa, say you're sorry and come back tomorrow! Robbie and I are trying to sleep!" She then slammed the door shut.

"See what you did?" said Hugo in an irritated tone.

"This is all your fault!" said Mordecai.

"She's right Mordecai." said Hugo. "You need to make amends with me. I told you that I'm sorry. What else do you want from me?!"

"This is none of MY daughter's business." said Mordecai.

"But your daughter has a point." pointed out Hugo. "Please, son."

Mordecai never heard his father call him that before. His eyes widened a little bit. "You've...you've never called me 'son' before."

"Well I did now." said Hugo. He then opened his arms for a hug. "I know I've been a real shit head, but I promise you that I'll be a better man. Can you forgive me?"

Mordecai thought about it. _Maybe he's being legit. I guess I can forgive him. I'll keep an eye out on him anyways._

"Alright...I forgive you." said Mordecai. "I've got my eye out on you."

Hugo smiled. Mordecai slowly approached his father. Hugo then pulled his son into his hug. Mordecai then hugged his father back. A small smile then appeared on the younger blue jay's face. After they pulled apart, Hugo pat his son on the back.

"Well, Dad, It's pretty late." said Mordecai. "I think I'm gonna get some rest."

"Mind if I come down tomorrow?" asked Hugo. "I wanna catch up with everything I missed the past 18 years."

"Sure." smiled Mordecai. "I'd like that."

Hugo smiled. "I'll see you later, son."

"Bye, Dad." said Mordecai. Hugo walked out the door. Mordecai closed it. He then turned around and saw Rigby and Margaret. "How long have you two been standing there?"

"When Mordy hugged his daddy!" snickered Rigby. Mordecai then punched Rigby. "Owww!"

"Why would you trust him like that?" asked Margaret in an irritated voice.

"He seems legit." said Mordecai.

"Ugh!" groaned Margaret as she walked away.

"So your dad was friends with my dad?" asked Rigby.

"Yep." said Mordecai.

"I guess we were meant to be bros then." said Rigby.

"You wanna smoke some more weed?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeahyuh." said Rigby. The duo walked back upstairs to smoke some more weed.

* * *

**Looks like daddy's back in the picture. Well, the twenty first chapter will be updated some time soon. Until then, peace out.**


	21. Chapter 21: Like Father Like Son

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait. I've been quite busy. Got a lot on my mind too. I'll try to update frequently.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Like Father Like Son**

* * *

That annoying alarm went off again. Once again, Mordecai groaned as he heard the alarm. He yawned and then pressed the off button tiredly. He then walked out of his room and approached Rigby's room. He walked in and smacked the raccoon awake. Rigby flinched and then yelled afterwards. Pretty plain and simple with Rigby.

"Come on dude," said Mordecai, "time to get up."

"You didn't have to smack me." groaned Rigby.

"It was necessary." said Mordecai.

"I gotta question." said Rigby.

"What?"

"Why would you trust your dad?!"

"Cause, he sounds like he's telling the truth."

"I wouldn't have forgiven him that fast. Hell look what the readers had told the author! They said it was a bad idea to have you forgive your father."

"Uhh dude? We're in the spot right now."

I sat right by the closet and face palmed.

"Ohh yeah." said Rigby. "Well anyways, it's stupid of you to forgive your dad so easily!"

"Look at Rigby, telling me what to do with my life!" said Mordecai.

"You'll regret it later." said Rigby as he was walking away. He then walked out and closed the bedroom door.

"Augh!" groaned Mordecai. He then walked out of the bedroom as well.

The duo walked down the stairs and smelled breakfast being cooked. They also heard Margaret talking to Eileen.

"He didn't?!" exclaimed Eileen.

"Yep." sighed Margaret. "He came over at two this morning. He thinks that he can just walk into my house at two in the morning just to beg Mordecai for forgiveness? To top it off, Mordecai forgave him!"

"I wouldn't have forgave him so easily." said Eileen.

"You know how soft Mordecai can be." said Margaret.

Mordecai and Rigby stood behind their wives.

"I'm right behind you." said Mordecai.

"Good." said Margaret. "You're a fucking idiot, you know that?"

"OOOOHHH!" exclaimed Rigby. "Insulted!" Mordecai then punched the raccoon. "Owww! Why?" Rigby whined while rubbing his arm.

"Look, Margaret," said Mordecai, "I know you're mad, but-"

"You're damn straight!" interrupted Margaret. "Your father doesn't deserve to be forgiven!"

"Not to mention, he came here at two this morning." said Eileen sternly.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." said Margaret.

"Aww what?!" groaned Mordecai. "The couch is so uncomfortable!"

"You should have thought of that before you forgave your father." said Margaret.

"Augh! Fine." groaned Mordecai in defeat.

Just then, Maddie and Robbie walked in. Robbie looked well rested, while Maddie looked exhausted.

"Maddie hon, you look terrible." said Margaret.

"Yeah, thanks." groaned Maddie. She then pointed at her father saying, "This guy here kept me up with his screaming. I couldn't get back to sleep!"

"Well telling me to shut the hell up didn't help any." said Mordecai. "You're lucky that you weren't a boy, cause otherwise, I'd smack you."

"Mordecai, you kept her up all night." said Margaret. "She had every right to tell you to shut the hell up."

"She's ten! She shouldn't be swearing until she's at least 13!" said Mordecai.

"Awww did Mordecai stub his toe again?" chuckled Robbie.

"Shut up Robbie!" everyone else exclaimed. Robbie turned away.

"You realize that Maddie told me to forgive my dad." said Mordecai.

Margaret glared at her daughter. "You better not have!"

"Ohh she did." smiled Mordecai.

"Go to your room." said Margaret.

"Aww what?" groaned Maddie.

"You heard her Maddie." said Mordecai. She then stormed off. She turned back with a glare and Mordecai then said, "Hmm hmm." Maddie then turned around and slammed her door shut. Robbie then ran after her.

"Wanna play some video games or something?" asked Rigby.

"I guess." said Mordecai. "You know I'm just gonna kick your ass again."

"Hmm hmm." said Rigby. "We'll see about that!"

After a few hours of video games, Mordecai and Rigby were just watching TV. Maddie wasn't in trouble anymore, but she spent a good few boring hours in her room, even though Robbie kept her company. They didn't have much to do, but they made the best of what boring TV shows were on.

Mordecai then heard the door knocking. He walked over and answered it.

"Hey Dad." said Mordecai.

"Hey Mordecai." said Hugo. He then walked up to Rigby. "You must be Rigby?"

"Hmp." grunted Rigby.

"Well I got a little surprise for you." said Hugo. "Come in Rocky!"

Rigby flinched. A tall, male raccoon walked in. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and had a greasy, grey hippie hair do and a grey beard. He wore a peace medallion and had a tye dye shirt on. He wore a pair of baggy jeans as well.

"Dad?!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Whoa! Hey man!" exclaimed Rocky.

"Rocky?!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Mordecai!" exclaimed Rocky. "Dude! It's like, good to see you, man!"

"I thought that him and I would get back in touch." said Hugo. "He wanted to see you, Rigby."

"Why?" said Rigby with a pouty face.

"Rigby, man," said Rocky, "your mother wanted what was best for you. Dude, I, like, didn't wanna kick out my son and stuff."

"Well you did!" yelled Rigby. "Thanks to you and Mom, my life is ruined! You two always preferred Don over me!"

"Aww come on now!" said Rocky. "You know we loved you both. You gave out bad vibes, man."

"Bad vibes?!" exclaimed Rigby. "How the fuck did I give out bad vibes?!"

"Dude, our family is a peaceful family," answered Rocky, "and you, like, teased Don, and dropped out of school. You brought bad juju to the family, man."

"Augh!" groaned Rigby. "Stop talking like that!"

"Dude, you always hate your family." said Mordecai. "Give your father a chance. He meant no harm in you. It was your mother's fault."

"Because he's evil!" yelled Rigby. "Don is an attention whore, and my mom is a dirty c-"

"Hey, Dad?" said Robbie as he was coming out of the kitchen with Maddie. He then stood there confused when he saw Rocky. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" asked Rocky.

"I asked who you were." said Robbie.

"Well I asked you first." said Rocky.

"No! I asked you!" groaned Robbie.

"He's your grandfather." said Rigby.

"Ohh. Hi Grandpa." said Robbie. "I'm Robbie."

"I thought my name was Rocky." said Rocky.

"It is, you drill bit!" yelled Rigby.

"Whoa. That's my saying." said Mordecai.

"Good. Glad you're all here." said a female voice. Margaret and Eileen walked out. Margaret scowled the moment she saw Hugo.

"Hello Margaret." greeted Hugo.

"Scumbag." hissed Margaret.

"Hello Rocky." said Eileen.

"YOU sent him?!" yelled Rigby.

"Yup." said Eileen with a smirk. "I wanted you to reconnect with your father. Hugo just tagged along."

"Do you hate me?" asked Hugo.

"I don't hate you, but I'm not happy with your actions." said Eileen.

"I understand." said Hugo. "What I did to Mordecai was unforgivable."

"Well anyways," said Eileen looking back at Rocky, "I called you here so you can reconnect with Rigby. Margaret and I prepared a nice dinner for all of you."

"Did you want some Hugo? Ohh wait, I didn't save any for you!" said Margaret in a bitchy way.

Hugo's stomach growled. "Well I guess I can go to Cheezer's to grab something to eat." said Hugo. The older blue jay walked out of the house.

"Hey red Mordecai," said Rocky, "like, that wasn't called for."

"My name is Margaret." said Margaret flatly.

"Ohh." said Rocky.

Eventually, everyone including Hugo, who had returned from Cheezer's, were eating dinner. What everyone else was eating, was lasagna with Parmesan cheese, and spicy meatballs. Hugo on the other hand, was munching on a grilled cheese deluxe and sipping on a cup of Radicola.

Hugo decided to speak first. He looked at Margaret. "So, Margaret...I can't help, but tell you that your lasagna smells good."

"You're not getting any." said Margaret. Mordecai was starting to get a little irritated, but he decided to keep it cool.

"Don't let her get to you, Dad." said Mordecai. "She's just in a bad mood." Margaret wasn't happy to hear that from her husband. Why would he think that she's in a bad mood? Women...

"It's all good." said Hugo. "She doesn't have to feed me if she doesn't want to."

"The fact is, she isn't feeding you." said Mordecai.

"Cause he doesn't deserve anything from me!" yelled Margaret.

"Hey Mark, don't yell at him, man." said Rocky.

"IT'S MARGARET!" screamed Margaret. She then turned towards Hugo. "Get out of my house."

"Margaret!" objected Mordecai.

"Alright, fine." said Hugo.

"But, Dad-" started Mordecai.

"No, Mordecai." said Hugo. "I understand. If Margaret doesn't wanna let me stay, I might as well honor her wish, and just go." The older blue jay stood up. He looked at his son with glassy eyes. "Goodbye, son." A single tear ran down his cheek. He then turned around and walked out of the house.

Mordecai sighed. "Rigby, Eileen, Robbie, and Rocky, go home. Maddie, go with them."

It wasn't looking good. A fight was gonna happen.

Everyone had left the house. Mordecai angrily turned towards Margaret. He then raised his arms and then slowly crossed them. Margaret knew that meant that Mordecai was beyond livid.

"You know, you were a real jerk at the dinner table." said Margaret.

"I'M a jerk?!" yelled Mordecai. "Look at YOU! You were a real bitch to my father!"

"Excuse me?!" hollered Margaret.

"Did I stutter?!" said Mordecai with a glare. "You need to get over the fact that my father has changed! He's not the sadistic asshole that he was when I was a little boy!"

"He hasn't changed!" yelled Margaret. "He just wants you to let your guard down so that you'll trust him, and he'll do something drastic!"

"That's crazy talk." said Mordecai.

Margaret was now on the verge of tears. "Crazy talk?! I love you, Mordecai! I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt again, and all you have to say to me is that I'm a bitch and that I'm crazy!" Tears were now spilling from Margaret's eyes and she started crying. "I can't *sob* believe you'd say that about me! *sniff* That really hurts!"

"Yeah, well your attitude hurts." said Mordecai. "Lately, you've been treating me like shit. I'm sick of it. I...I think we need to separate."

Margaret was speechless. The fact of the matter is that the love of her life decided to just leave her. "M-Mordecai? You c-can't do this. I *sob* can't live without you."

"Yeah, well I can. Goodbye Margaret."

The blue jay then grabbed his pillow and a spare blanket from the closet. He walked back out while Margaret was still crying. He didn't hesitate on looking back now.

* * *

**Who do you think the true bad guy is? Is it Mordecai for siding with his father and leaving Margaret? Is it Margaret for being harsh to Hugo? Does Hugo have a trick up his sleeve that could ruin Mordecai's life forever? Find out in the last three chapters of this story. Chapter 22 out of 25 will be updated some time. Until then, peace out.**


	22. Chapter 22: Binge Drinking

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey hey hey! I'm back from my one month hiatus and I'm ready to get this shit done! Now I need a favor. On my profile, there's a poll that asks who the true villain of this story should be. Please vote for me and by Chapter 25, you'll find out who the true villain is.**

**CAMEO ALERT: Can you guess on who makes a cameo appearance in this chapter? Hints will be thrown out throughout the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Binge Drinking  
**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were both sitting at the bar at McHooligans. Mordecai was holding a cup of beer in his hand. Rigby watched as his best friend took another sip and sighed sadly.

"Cheer up man." said Rigby.

"Look dude, I just need to have a couple drinks right now." said Mordecai. He took another sip. The bartender approached him. He was a tall, short haired black man with a goatee and a deep voice.

"Girl problems?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah." said Mordecai in a glum tone.

"Tell me what happened." the bartender said.

Mordecai sighed and hid his face in his arms.

"His wife and him separated because, she doesn't trust his father." Rigby said. Mordecai immediately punched Rigby on the arm. "Ahh! Dude! I was just trying to help!"

"Easy there blue jay." said the bartender. "He was just explaining to me what happened. You can trust me."

"Why would I tell a random bartender who's name I don't even know about my life?" Mordecai snapped.

"The name's Lee, and I serve you the best beer around." the bartender said.

Mordecai finished his cup and placed it on the bar. He sighed loudly. "What am I gonna do?"

"Look dude, you need to just listen to Margaret on this one. I know that Hugo is your father, but if anything, you're wrong on this one."

"Okay raccoon, I think it's time that the blue jay has another drink. We'll let him think it through."

**AFTER THE THIRD BEER**

Mordecai took another sip and then placed the glass on the bar. "It's just that, I've always loved Margaret. I've been through so much with her. We have a beloved daughter, a great life, and I fucked it all up, but my father is my father. we may not have grown up together and had the best relationship, but he's still my father."

"So you're telling me that you never had a good relationship with your dad, but you still trust him and love him?" asked Lee.

"That's exactly what Mordecai's saying." said Rigby.

**AFTER THE FIFTH BEER**

Mordecai lightly, and unknowingly swayed in his seat. He was a bit tipsy, but that didn't affect him any. "What if Margaret is right about my father? She...she can't be...because, he's my father...I...I don't what to say here."

"Dude, Margaret is right about your dad." said Rigby. "You just need to accept it. I'm sorry, but he's not trustworthy."

"Rigby is right, Mordecai." agreed Lee. "By the sounds of it, your dad is a sociopath. He tried to kill you when you were just an egg. He was mean to you, mean to your mom, and most likely was an alcoholic."

"Apparently, he was mad because of the fact that Mordecai's mother laying that egg, caused him to not be allowed to hang out with my dad anymore. My dad's...a bit of a hippie."

"I see." said Lee.

"But he apologized!" Mordecai snapped. "He still loves me! I know he does!

"He's in denial." said Rigby.

**AFTER THE SEVENTH BEER**

Rigby and Lee watched as a drunk Mordecai was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why does everybody hate me?!" cried Mordecai. "Why does Margaret hate me?! Why does my dad hate me?! Why do you two hate me?!"

"We don't hate you." said Lee.

"Sounds like he's starting to figure it out." said Rigby. "How much more do you think it'll take?"

"Probably a few more." said Lee.

**AFTER THE TENTH BEER**

"That suicide is painless!" sang Mordecai. "It brings on many changes! And I can take or leave it if I please!"

"Okay, I think he's had enough." Rigby pointed out.

"Yeah, that's agreeable." Lee said in agreement.

"Dude! Cut it out! Stop singing already!"

Mordecai looked over at Rigby.

"Have you had an epiphany yet?" asked Lee.

"Yeah dude, are you with me or against me?" Rigby said.

"I just realized that Margaret is right." said Mordecai in a slurry voice. "Maybe my dad is bad news."

"Good." said Rigby.

"I think I did a miracle." chuckled Lee.

"Alright, now can we go back to your place now?" Rigby said in a rushed tone. Mordecai nodded and stood up and stumbled his way out of the bar.

"So is he gonna pay for those?" asked Lee.

"Do me a solid and put those on his tab." said Rigby.

"A solid is a solid." Lee said. "Y'all have a good night."

"Yeah." said Rigby.

Rigby walked out of the bar and noticed Mordecai approaching the wrong car.

"Mordecai, no!" Rigby yelled, but he was too late. The car alarm starting blaring. Rigby ran over to Mordecai, and grabbed his wing and pulled him towards the Mercury. It was difficult for the little raccoon, but he managed to do it. Rigby took off as fast as lightning away from the bar.

Eventually, Rigby pulled into Mordecai's driveway. Rigby got out of the driver's seat and walked up to the door. He walked in and saw Margaret sitting on the couch.

She looked terrible. Her feathers were messy, mascara ran down her face. She was hugging her knees, crying softly.

Rigby actually felt bad for her. "Margaret? Are you gonna be okay?"

Margaret looked over at Rigby. "Does it look like I'm gonna be okay?"

"No...look, can Mordecai come in?"

"I...I can't talk to him right now." Margaret said. She started crying again. "P-please just *sob* go."

Rigby sighed and walked out of the house. He went into his car. Mordecai looked up.

"You're gonna stay with me until Margaret gets better." Rigby said. Mordecai was too drunk to even reply. "Let's go to my house. Eileen will take you to the guest room."

The duo walked into Rigby's house. Eileen walked Mordecai to the guest room. Eventually, everyone went to bed. Mordecai was about ready to wake up to a long, painful hang over.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kinda slow. Review and tell me what you think. By the way, please vote in the poll. All votes will contribute. I'll give you guys the answer to the cameo character in the next chapter.  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Stranger Than Fiction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Time is running out! Spread the word about the poll. I need votes fast.  
**

**CAMEO ANSWER: In case you were all wondering, the character who made the cameo appearance in the last chapter was Lee Everett from The Walking Dead Game. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Stranger Than Fiction  
**

* * *

Mordecai woke up, feeling very sore. He stood up and groaned in pain. He gathered his bearings, and walked out of the guest room and into the kitchen. Maddie and Robbie were sitting at the table, eating cereal. Eileen was pouring a cup of coffee for herself, and Rigby. Rigby looked over and saw Mordecai.

"Hey there sad sack." said Rigby. "There's cereal in the pantry."

Mordecai nodded and grabbed some _Sugar Roasted Sugar Bombs_. He poured the cereal in and poured some milk in to follow. He sat down at the table, scooped up some cereal and took a bite.

"Hey Dad, what time are you going to work?" asked Maddie.

"9:00." Mordecai answered.

"Aww what?" Rigby groaned. "I thought we were going at ten!"

"No dude, we're going at nine." said Mordecai

"Augh!" Rigby groaned, raising his arms up.

"Hey Mordecai, I'm sorry about what happened with Margaret and your father." said Eileen.

"Why do you care?" said Mordecai. "You hate him just as much as she does."

"I'm just trying to help." Eileen said with a frown.

Mordecai took another bite and sighed. "Sorry Eileen. I'm just in a bad mood. My wife and my dad hate each other, and to make shit worse, I'm hungover. I also lost my wife and she won't let me back in."

"That's your fault." said Rigby. "Dude, I'm not much of a speech guy, but you gotta make things right with her. At the bar last night, Lee and I remember you saying that you're gonna make things right. She may try to kick you out, but that shouldn't make you give up. You need to push yourself to get your girl back. Maddie this morning told me that she misses her mom. She wants to go home dude. Make shit right."

Mordecai was baffled to hear all of that coming out of Rigby's mouth. "Since when do you care about not giving up? You give up all the time."

"We're not 23 anymore dude." said Rigby. "After work, we need to go to your dad's house. You need to tell him that you want nothing to do with him. I know he's got a trick up his sleeve."

"But what if he's innocent?" Mordecai asked.

"He's not." said Rigby. "We're going to confront him after work."

"Ugh! Whatever dude." said Mordecai. "I was drunk last night. Is there anyway we can just make a compromise between my dad and Margaret?"

"There's nothing to compromise about." said Rigby. "Your dad is using you. You need to figure that out."

"Then why would he come over to my house at two in the morning to make things right?"

"That's just step one of his plan." Rigby said. "He's gonna strike."

Mordecai stood up furiously. "You know nothing about him! I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna take this shit." He walked out and slammed the door shut.

"You really did it this time." said Eileen.

"Yeah I did." said Rigby. "I did in fact advance to level two on _Dig Champs_ by myself."

Meanwhile, Mordecai got into his car, and slammed the door shut. He started it and took off.

After about a couple hours, only Rigby was at the park. Benson walked up to Rigby.

"Where's Mordecai?!" yelled Benson. "He was supposed to be here at nine!"

"He should be here any minute." said Rigby.

"Any minute?!" Benson said as his face turned red. "It is 1:00 in the fucking afternoon! It has been well over a minute! He is so fired!" Benson stomped away.

"Where the fuck are you Mordecai?" Rigby wondered. He took out his cell phone and dialed Mordecai's number.

**Booooooop**

Rigby sighed.

**Booooooop**

"Come on dude!" Rigby said impatiently.

**Booooooop**

The third ring? He knew that he wasn't gonna pick up, but it was worth trying.

**Booooooop**

"Hey it's Mordecai. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message."

**Beeeeeeep**

"Dude, it's Rigby! Pick up your phone! Benson's pissed! He's gonna fire you! Where ever you are, hurry back!" Rigby then hung up the phone. He slammed it on the ground and kicked it away. He turned around and saw Skips. "How long have you been there?"

"Since you sent that message." Skips replied in his gruff voice.

"You gotta help me Skips!" said Rigby.

"Let me guess, Mordecai went missing because you and him got into a fight." guessed Skips.

"How did you know that?" asked Rigby.

"I could tell by the stressful expression in your face." answered Skips.

"It's true." said Rigby. "We did fight, but it was only because I'm trying to help him. His dad showed up at his house the other night, and now he's completely up his ass! He did say last night that he's willing to give up on him, but he was drunk."

"Then he must have not meant it." said Skips.

"I thought a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts." Rigby said.

"That doesn't always apply." Skips pointed out.

"What am I gonna do?" Rigby asked.

"The only other thing we can do is to track him down." said Skips. "We'll have to go find him this evening."

"This evening?!" Rigby complained. "What if he really is missing or better yet, dead?!"

"I'm sure Mordecai isn't dead." said Skips. "If he is missing, we'll have to send out a search party."

"Skips...he's my bro...I really hope he isn't dead." said Rigby in a worried tone.

"Do you wanna get help from the rest of us?" asked Skips.

"Yeah." said Rigby. "I'll go talk to Benson, and he can spread the word. I'm gonna call Eileen."

Later, the gang were sitting at their usual spots on the porch. Benson was standing at the foot of the porch.

"Alright everyone listen up." said Benson. "Rigby came up to me and told me that Mordecai is missing. Now, I don't know if he's playing some bullshit trick, or if he's telling the truth, but we need to search for him anyways."

"I am telling the truth!" Rigby said. "Mordecai's gone, and I'm worried! I'm not bullshitting you Benson!"

"He's telling the truth Benson." said Skips.

"I said we were gonna search for Mordecai." said Benson. "Now, let's get this search over with."

Everyone got into their cars, and took off from the park, beginning their search for Mordecai.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Where do you think Mordecai has gone? Is he gonna be okay? I'll get working on Chapter 24 soon. **


	24. Chapter 24: Around Every Corner

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait. I've been quite busy lately...plus I've been feeling pretty shitty cause I'm going through a pretty bad break up. I lost my girl, and now I feel like shit. Well, anyways, I'm sure you guys don't give a shit about my love life, so here's the twenty fourth chapter to make it up to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Around Every Corner**

* * *

Through the streets, the gang slowly walked. For some reason, nobody was present. The only living beings in the street, were that small and hyperactive raccoon, that short tempered gumball machine, that yeti that always skips, that vulgar and putrid green man, that mute ghost with the hand over his head, that elderly and naive lolliman, and that young goat intern.

They decided to change their gears a bit by searching the town on foot. If they didn't find Mordecai, they would go back to Skips' van and drive out of town to continue the search. After about a few hours, the gang decided to park their cars back at the park and take only Skips' van to save gas.

As they continued to walk the gloomy streets, Rigby broke down. It seemed like that this search was getting to be too much for him.

"It's hopeless!" exclaimed Rigby. "We're never gonna find Mordecai. We searched by car, we searched by foot, we went to my house, and Maddie said that she hasn't seen him! Fuck!"

"Calm down Rigby." said Benson. "We've only been searching for a few hours."

"And why did we bring our cars back to the park and cram into Skips' van?"

"Because it'll save gas for us." said Benson.

"What's the point of bringing Skips' van when we are walking?!"

"Will you quit complaining already?!" yelled Benson as he turned red. "We're not gonna find Mordecai if you keep complaining!"

"Benson, go easy on him will ya?" said Skips. "He's just worried about Mordecai."

"I agree." said Pops. "Having a negative attitude won't bring Mordecai back."

"Pops is right." said Skips. "You need to just take a deep breath, and stay calm."

Benson groaned and then took a deep breath. His gumballs eventually faded back to the usual purple color. Benson sighed. "Alright. Now, where do you think Mordecai could have gone?"

"I don't know." said Rigby. "Last time I checked, he was going to the coffee shop before going to work."

"That's it!" said Skips. "If we go to the coffee shop, we can ask who ever was working there at the time and he or she can tell us where Mordecai went."

"Only Margaret and Eileen work there and they were at home when Mordecai went to work...at least I think Margaret was at her house." said Rigby.

"We could go to the coffee shop and see if Margaret is there." Skips suggested.

"That's a great idea." said Rigby.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Benson. "Let's go."

The gang went into Skips' van, and drove towards the coffee shop. They eventually made it and walked inside. No employees were seen, but a few angry customers were sitting at the table. Rigby approached one of them.

"Hey, have any of you seen a robin working here?" asked Rigby.

"No!" snapped the customer. "There has been nobody around! We've been trying to get to the manager, but he hasn't opened his door. He just kept saying 'I'll be out in a minute' but he hasn't come out."

"Maybe we could try opening the door and seeing what he's doing." said Skips.

"Yeah, good luck with that yeti." said the customer. Skips sighed and he walked up to the manager's door. He knocked on it.

"I said I'll be out in a minute!" called the manager.

"He's not budging" said Skips. "Sir, if you don't come out, we'll come in by force! This is important!"

"Blow me!" yelled the manager.

Skips sighed and kicked the door down. The manager stood up.

"What are you doing in my office?!" asked the manager.

"We need to talk to you about something." said Rigby. "Just hear us out."

The manager sighed. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Have you seen Margaret Quintel at all today?" asked Rigby.

"You mean the robin?" asked the manager. "Yeah I've seen her. She was here no more than a half hour into her shift, and then some blue jay walked in and started chatting with her. Afterwards, they both left."

"Did you over hear the blue jay saying where he was going?" asked Rigby.

"I think he mentioned about going to his father's house." answered the manager. "Margaret started yelling at him, and then I saw him drag her out of the coffee shop."

"Mordecai did this?!" asked Rigby.

"That's his name?" the manager wondered. "How do you know him?"

"He's my best friend." said Rigby. "He's also Margaret's husband."

"Well that's all I know." said the manager. "I don't fucking know where your little buddy's dad's house is. You'll have to figure it out yourselves."

"Thank you for your help sir." thanked Benson.

"Ehh get bent." said the manager. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got some customers to attend to. Get out of my office."

The gang walked out of the coffee shop and boarded into Skips' van. Skips started it and started driving.

"Now we know where Mordecai is." said Rigby.

"The only problem is, what is his father's address?" wondered Skips.

"I don't know!" replied Rigby.

"Great." sighed Benson. "Now how are we supposed to find Mordecai now?"

"Do you think Maddie knows where Mordecai's dad lives?" asked Thomas.

"Why the hell would she know bro?" asked Muscle Man. "She's just a little kid."

"Well where ever Hugo lives, it can't be far." said Rigby. "Maddie isn't an option since she never knew that Hugo was her grandfather to begin with, and the coffee shop manager doesn't know either." Rigby had a sudden realization. "Wait! Maybe he's staying with my burn out dad! Hugo just got out of prison, so he's homeless, and the only one he'd turn to is my dad. My dad is too stupid to figure out what Hugo is really up to."

"Where does your father live?" asked Skips.

"At the ghettos in the east side of town." said Rigby. "My family, besides Don, were never really that successful."

"I think we should go there then." said Benson. "The sooner we find Mordecai, the sooner I can fire him."

"Wait! You're gonna fire Mordecai?" asked Rigby in an angry voice.

"Yeah, I am." said Benson. "He should have thought of that before taking off and kidnapping the coffee girl."

"I won't let you fire him." said Rigby. "I don't care if he's gone crazy, he's still my best friend. You're nothing but a short fused little shit who just likes to fire people because it's the only thing a sad sack like you can do to make your pathetic life good. Get over yourself Benson. Firing people isn't gonna solve your problems."

Benson was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say at this point. He just sighed and sat back in his seat.

After about ten minutes, the gang made it to Rocky's house. They all got out of the van and walked towards Rocky's door. Rigby opened the door. Him and the others walked in. Everyone gasped as they saw a very uptight situation.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Please vote in my poll. The final chapter will be released on March 16, so the poll is open for three more days. If not the poll, vote by reviewing or private messaging. All votes count. I'll tally the votes on March 16 and get writing and the true villain will be revealed. Until then, peace out.  
**


	25. Chapter 25: No Time Left

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this is it. The final chapter of A Chip Off The Old Block. I find it hard to believe that back in November that I started working on this story, cancelled it and brought it back in December. In total, this story took me four months to work on. On a side note, I like having final battles take place during a severe thunderstorm. It makes it more intense. Well anyways, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: No Time Left**

* * *

Rigby saw what was happening. He saw Hugo standing there with a pistol in his hand, pointed at Mordecai and Margaret.

"Hugo!" Rigby growled. Hugo instantly turned and pointed the gun at Rigby.

"Don't move another muscle." said Hugo.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Yes, and deep down in your heart, you knew you had to come back for this filth you call your best friend." said Hugo. "My plan was a huge success."

"What were you willing to accomplish?" Rigby asked.

"You see Rigby," Hugo started, "after I got out of prison, I thought of a little scheme to get Mordecai once and for all."

**Flashback starts**

"Quintel, you're free to go." said the police officer.

After I got out of the prison, I went over to see Rocky. When we caught up, I asked him if I could stay at his house while I find a way to kill Mordecai.

"Rocky dude," I said, "Can you do me a solid?"

"A solid?" Rocky asked. "Those are sacred, man."

"Look, I still want to kill Mordecai, but if I just show up with a gun in my hand, I could get caught. I'm gonna try to get Mordecai. Please dude just let me stay at your house while I get back on my feet. Once Mordecai is gone, I can steal his savings and move out of here."

"You know you shouldn't kill your kid, man." said Rocky. "Like, that's uncool...and stuff."

"Who gives a fuck about my kid?!" I yelled. "I'm just gonna go over, pretend that I love him, so he can let his guard down, and when he isn't expecting it, I'll blow his brains out! It'll be easy."

I also asked that he'd be my wing man in this situation. At first he refused, but when I took out a gallon bag of weed, he gladly accepted.

What I didn't realize, Mordecai was married, and when I showed up at his place and saw that you were there as well as Margaret, I figured that I had to take her out too.

**Flashback ends**

"So then I kidnapped them and here we are." said Hugo as he ended his story.

"Why would you do that?" asked Rigby. "Where did you find him?"

"Well I saw Mordecai going for a walk. He was alone, so I took him. I interrogated him to see where Margaret was. He told me that she was at the coffee shop. I went there and I thought of chatting with Margaret for a little bit, just to get her to let her guard down. When she wasn't expecting it, I grabbed her and took her to my car."

"You're a monster." Rigby growled.

"Just listen to this." Hugo said.

He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He then put it on speaker.

_Hello?_

"Hey Maddie, it's grandpa." said Hugo.

_Hi. What are you up to?_

"Well I picked up your mom and dad and we're catching up at my house." Hugo lied. "Do you wanna come over?"

Mordecai tried to speak, but Hugo pointed the gun at him.

_Sure. I'll see if Eileen will take me. I'll see you then._

"I'm at Rigby's dad's house. It's on the east side of town in the ghettos. 43 Everett Lane. I'll see you then."

Hugo hung up the phone.

"You better not hurt my daughter!" hissed Mordecai.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" yelled Hugo.

Margaret was sobbing loudly. "P-please leave my baby girl out of this!"

"I'll kill you for this!" yelled Mordecai.

"SILENCE!" roared Hugo. He then shot Mordecai's arm. Mordecai yelled in pain. "Don't talk to your father like that."

"You're crazy!" yelled Benson. "Why would you involve a little girl into this?! You know what? Fuck it. I'm calling the police."

"I've got the gun." Hugo said. "I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Hand over your phones."

"And what if we don't?" Benson challenged. Hugo stormed over and pointed the gun at Benson's head, with his finger on the trigger.

"I suggest you hand over your phones if you wanna live." threatened Hugo.

Benson sighed and took his phone out. He handed it to Hugo.

"What are you doing Benson?!" yelled Rigby.

"He's got a gun." Benson said. Hugo then patted everyone down and he took all of their phones.

"Everyone in the living room." Hugo instructed. Everyone obeyed and walked into the living room with their hands up. They all sat on the couch. Everyone was crammed, but that didn't stop Hugo. He pulled a chair over and sat in front of the gang.

"You're not gonna get away with this." said Rigby.

"I think I can." Hugo said. "Once Maddie gets here, she will be the key element to my plan succeeding. Since you guys are here, I'll have to improvise. I know what to do. Rocky! Come down here!"

Rocky went into the living room. "What is it? I'm smoking!"

"Bring your son and his little buddies into your bedroom." said Hugo. He then took out another gun. "Take this, and make sure they don't leave." He tossed the gun and it hit Rocky on the head. Hugo face palmed. "You're supposed to catch it dumb ass!"

"Sorry, man." Rocky said. He picked up the gun and pointed at Rigby and the gang.

"Dad!" Rigby said. "Don't do this!"

"Sorry Rigby." Rocky apologized. "He's got a gun, man. Get up and move it."

Rigby sighed and stood up. Benson, Skips, and the others joined. Rocky then escorted them to his room. Hugo smirked and pointed the gun at Mordecai and Margaret.

"Now, we wait for the little girl." Hugo said.

"I'll fucking kill you! You understand?!" Mordecai growled.

"You keep forgetting that I have a gun." Hugo said. "You better knock off the attitude, or it'll be your head."

"Please don't kill him!" pleaded Margaret in between sobs. "Please leave our little girl out of this."

Hugo chuckled and kept his guard up. He then heard a door bell ring.

"Get up Mordecai." said Hugo. Mordecai stood up. Hugo escorted his son to the door. He then hid beside the door where he wasn't seen. "Open it."

Mordecai opened the door, and it was Maddie. "Hi dad."

"Hey Maddie." said Mordecai nervously. "Come in." Maddie walked in and closed the door. Hugo revealed himself and grabbed his granddaughter and pointed the gun at her head. Maddie whimpered in fear. Mordecai was angry.

"Move along Mordecai." Hugo said.

"LET GO OF HER!" screamed Mordecai.

"Dad! Help me!" cried Maddie.

"Shut up!" yelled Hugo. "MOVE ALONG!"

Mordecai walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. Hugo walked in with Maddie in his grasp.

Meanwhile, Rigby and the others were held hostage by Rocky.

"Dad, you have to let us go." said Rigby. "This isn't like you."

"I can't man." said Rocky. "Hugo will kill me."

"Hugo is evil!" Benson said. "Your son needs you now more than ever."

"He's right Rocky." said Skips. "Just because Hugo tells you to do something for a bag of weed, that doesn't mean you should follow through."

"But it's weed man." said Rocky. "I can't say no to the herb."

"Well if you're not gonna let us go," said Rigby, "I know what will make you change your mind." Rigby took out a bag of his home grown weed. "Think about it dad. How stoned has Hugo's weed got you?"

"I guess pretty stoned." said Rocky.

"Do you still have some?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah man." answered Rocky. He then took out the weed Hugo gave him. "You wanna smoke some?"

"Sure." said Rigby. "Roll us all some joints. Eight."

Meanwhile, Hugo kept his gun pointed at Maddie.

"Now here's the deal," said Hugo, "I'll let Maddie go, if you give me all of your savings. Both yours and Margaret's."

"That's what this is about?" asked Mordecai. "You want my savings?"

"I can shoot Maddie right here, right now." Hugo said.

"Please don't." begged Mordecai. "Please don't kill her."

"Do we have a deal?" Hugo asked, demanding an answer.

Meanwhile, Rigby, Rocky, and the others finished smoking their joints.

"Okay, now that we're done with those," said Rigby, "you wanna try my weed? It's grown to perfection."

"Sure man." said Rocky. "You wanna smoke another joint?"

"Roll them." Rigby said.

Meanwhile, Hugo waited impatiently with the gun still pointed at Maddie.

"Fine, we have a deal." said Mordecai. "This is only to keep Maddie alive."

"Good." Hugo said. "Now get up. Both of you."

Mordecai and Margaret both stood up.

"Don't try to run, or I will shoot." said Hugo.

Meanwhile, Rocky finished his joint. He was really baked off from Rigby's weed.

"Whoa man." Rocky said. "This is some good shit. Can I have it?"

"Only if you let us go and help us stop Hugo." said Rigby.

"Okay man." Rocky said.

"Give me the gun first." said Rigby. Rocky tossed Rigby the gun, Rigby tossed Rocky the weed. "Lets go."

Rocky opened the door. Rigby walked out and peeped into the living room to see what was going on. Hugo kicked Mordecai and Margaret out of the house, while pointing the gun at Maddie's head still.

"Okay guys," Rigby whispered, "now all we need to do is try to free Maddie. We need to find a way to improvise."

"How about we give Rocky the gun back, so he can make it seem like he's gonna keep guard of Maddie." Skips whispered.

"That's a great idea." Rigby agreed. "Are you up for it dad?"

"Yeah man." Rocky said.

"Good."

Rigby handed his father the gun. Rocky walked over to Hugo.

"I'll take it from here man." Rocky offered.

"Good." Hugo said. "Make sure she doesn't leave either."

Hugo pushed Maddie away and Rocky grabbed her. Rocky walked back towards his room with Maddie.

"P-please let me go." sobbed Maddie. "Please don't kill me."

Rigby came out of the bedroom. "Don't worry Maddie," Rigby said, "he's saving your life."

Rocky tossed Rigby the gun.

"Rigby!" Maddie cried. She then picked up the raccoon and hugged him, still crying. "I'm so glad to see you."

"We're gonna save your parents." said Rigby. "Don't worry Maddie, they'll be fine."

"I hope so." Maddie said.

"We need to go now!" Skips said. "We've got no time left!"

The gang walked out of the house in the thunderstorm weather. They saw Mordecai's car driving out of the driveway.

"Everybody, board the van!" Benson said. The gang boarded Skips' van. Skips started it and drove off, pursuing Hugo.

"I hate to do this, but I'm gonna have to shoot Mordecai's tires." said Rigby. Rigby opened the window, and aimed the gun at Mordecai's tires. He shot them, and the car started swerving out of control.

"What the hell is going on?!" panicked Mordecai.

"Pull over!" demanded Hugo. "I think I know what's going on." Mordecai pulled over. They all stepped out of the car. Hugo saw Skips' van pull over too. "Who the hell is following us?!"

Rigby stepped out of the van. "Let them go Hugo." He then pointed the gun at Hugo.

"How did you escape?!" Hugo spat out. Rocky stepped out of the van. So did everyone else.

"We planned it all out." Rigby said. "Rocky let us escape, so we improvised by getting Rocky to take Maddie, so we can stop you from killing her. After that, we came out to save Mordecai and Margaret."

"You're a traitor Rocky!" Hugo growled. He then shot Rocky right in the stomach. Rocky fell back. Rigby glared and ran towards Hugo on all fours. Hugo shot again, but Rigby dodged the bullets. He then jumped up and clawed Hugo's face. Rigby then sank his teeth into Hugo's neck. Hugo yelled in pain and then grabbed Rigby and threw him off.

Mordecai then kicked Hugo's legs. He watched as his father fell over on the ground. Mordecai then started violently punching Hugo's face as hard as he could. He continued to violently punch him, until Hugo pushed his son off from him. Hugo tried grabbing his gun, but Margaret kicked it away from him. She then kicked Hugo in the jaw. He fell back and landed with a thud. Mordecai lunged at his father, and both of them started rolling down a hill.

Mordecai and Hugo finally landed at the bottom of the hill. They both stood up and stared at each other. They were both at a stand off. Father and son. The thunder in the sky clapped and lightning flashed. Rain poured down.

"You're strong Mordecai," said Hugo, "but you're not strong enough!"

"You haven't changed a bit dad!" Mordecai said. "I thought I could trust you! I thought you changed, but it turns out you're just the same monster as you were when I was a kid!"

"I was rotting in that prison for almost 30 years!" Hugo yelled. "I've been waiting for this day! I've been waiting to just kill you already! You've lived long enough! Your mother brought you into this world, and I can take you out!"

"You're no father of mine!" yelled Mordecai. "You're a selfish, mean, and hateful jerk! That's all you have been! Did you grow up in fucking Auschwitz?! You're worse than Hitler himself!"

"When I'm through with you, I'll steal your money and I'll finally be able to live MY life before I met that no good cunt known as your mother!"

"Don't you fucking talk about my mother like that!" screamed Mordecai.

"After I'm through with you, I'll kill your mother!"

"NO!"

Mordecai ran over and tackled Hugo. He started violently punching him again. Hugo then punched Mordecai in the face. Mordecai fell back, and Hugo started punching Mordecai. He kept punching his son violently. Hugo wasn't going to stop at anytime soon. He then grabbed Mordecai's throat and grasped it tight. Mordecai started gagging loudly.

"I got you where I want you." said Hugo with a smile. "Now you'll be dead once and for all!" He then cackled loudly as he watched his son gagging and gasping for air.

**BLAM!**

Hugo immediately stopped laughing. He looked down and saw a bullet wound through his chest. He gasped and looked over. Maddie stood there with an angry expression on her face and a gun raised.

"Don't mess with us again." Maddie demanded. Hugo gurgled and fell back on the ground. He started shaking as he coughed up blood. Mordecai stood up and walked over to Maddie.

"Let me finish him." said Mordecai. Mordecai walked over to Hugo, who looked up. Mordecai and his father were staring directly in each others eyes. Mordecai then pointed the gun at Hugo's head. "You brought this on your self dad." Hugo kept gurgling and shaking. Mordecai then sighed, closed his eyes, and-

**BLAM!**

Hugo lie dead on the ground, with a bullet wound through the chest, and a bullet wound through the head. Mordecai dropped the gun and then wiped his eyes. He then felt arms hugging him. He looked down and saw Maddie hugging him. Mordecai smiled and then hugged his daughter.

"Thank you, Maddie." Mordecai said. "You saved my life."

"Duh! I'd never let you die." Maddie said.

"I love you kiddo." Mordecai said.

"I love you too dad." Maddie replied. The two continued to hug for another few minutes. After they stopped, they both walked up the hill, where the rest of the gang were waiting. Rigby walked over to Mordecai.

"I'm so glad you're safe dude." said Rigby.

"Me too." Mordecai said. "I appreciate you guys helping me out."

"I think you have someone to apologize to." said Skips.

Mordecai walked over to Benson. "Look Benson, I'm-"

"No." Benson interrupted. "You don't have to apologize. I now understand why you didn't show up to work today. I was gonna fire you, but I found out your situation, and I thought against it."

"Yeah." Mordecai replied. "I'm glad it didn't turn out that way."

"I think you should go talk to Margaret." Benson suggested. Mordecai then approached Margaret.

"Margaret...I'm so sorry." Mordecai apologized. "I'm sorry for not believing you about my dad. I didn't think that he didn't change. I thought he really did. I was being stupid. The point is, I love you...I'll love you no matter what. I promise, I'll do everything in my heart to get you to forgive me. Please, let me move back in."

Margaret then pulled Mordecai to her and kissed him. The two passionately kissed for about a minute.

"Aww sick!" Maddie groaned. Mordecai and Margaret stopped kissing and looked over at Maddie with smiles on their faces.

"She reminds me of you." Margaret said.

"Yeah she does." Mordecai agreed.

"Lets go home." said Margaret. Mordecai nodded. They all boarded Skips' van. Skips then drove off and headed towards the center of town.

**Epilogue**

Life had returned to normal. Mordecai and Rigby continued to work at the park, Margaret and Eileen continued to work at the coffee shop, while Maddie and Robbie continued school. As the years passed, Maddie and Robbie grew up. They both graduated high school, and went into college.

Mordecai and Rigby were promoted to manager and assistant manager at the park, while Benson retired and lived the rest of his life with his soul mate, Audrey.

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost quit their jobs and pursued their life long dream to be comedians.

Thomas became a full time employee at the park, and enjoyed it every day. He still talks to his mom on the phone frequently.

Skips continued to work at the park, giving wisdom to any new park employees when they need it most.

Pops eventually became the full time owner of the park, after Mr. Maellard died and left the park to Pops in his will.

Although the park continues to have their irregular misadventures, Mordecai and Rigby would always be on the move to stop the bad and keep the good. To them, all the irregular mishaps were just a part of their regular routine. Mordecai and Rigby's regular story may be over, but even after this door closes, a new one will open and await many opportunities for our blue jay and raccoon friends.

* * *

**Well that's that. This story is now officially over. I am very saddened to be writing this final author's note. The door will be closing for my writing career, but a new one will open for me. Don't forget about me guys. I'm gonna miss each and every one of you. I love you all! You were probably the most supportive fans I've ever had. Please keep reading my three stories. Maybe I'll consider writing a new story some time in the future, but for now, goodbye, farewell, amen. Peace out everybody. This is XxItS420SoMeWhErExX signing out.**


End file.
